Daddy America
by Tsuki the Wolf
Summary: An accident occurs with a spell and England is transformed into an amnesiac child. France leaves him in America's care. America is unsure how to handle this. NON-SHOTA DESPITE THE RATING. RATING IS FOR LATER.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer for the story: I do not own Hetalia or any such characters in this story. This is merely a work of fanfiction.**

* * *

><p>The day had started out a fairly ordinary Saturday. America woke up early (11:36 am) and stretched for a minute or two before immediately curled back down into his nice warm bed and drifting back into sleep until around twelve thirty. It was then that his body's needs took over and he reluctantly and sluggishly crawled out of bed to go to his bathroom. When he was done peeing, he fixed his hair a bit and stretched one more time before beginning to walk down his steps to his downstairs floor, yawning at least three times along the way. By the time he'd reached his first floor he noticed Tony, his (alien) friend reading a magazine called <em>Seventeen<em>. America ignored the scene as it was common for Tony to read those types of magazines. He didn't understand why, though. He thought he remembered something about Tony saying he was 'studying humans' or something of that sort…

America grabbed his keys and walked out of the house, not even bothering to change first out of his tee-shirt and grey sweatpants. It wasn't really much of a problem because some Americans considered this type of dress perfectly appropriate for public and wore such things every day. And besides, this is Florida (where he was currently taking a mini-vacation from his work) and nobody gave a damn what one wore. The place was full of old people, after all.

Anyway, America entered his car and drove to the closest McDonald's (which wasn't very far at all) and ordered his usual lunch from there (Five Big Macs, two large fries, a medium coffee with lots of sugar packets, and a large diet Coke because he didn't want to get fat) before driving home to begin his meal. He ate in silence because he was still more than half asleep, but by the time he'd finished he was wide awake and he hopped to his feet before running to brush his teeth and then do his next set of lazy Saturday activities now that his morning preparations were done.

He ran and and took a flying leap onto his couch (which groaned in protest at the abuse and sent Tony a few feet in the air only to have him land perfectly and unruffled in his previous position) before turning his television on and starting up his Xbox 360. The next few hours were spent playing various videogames including _Call of Duty_, _Halo_ games, and other related games. By the time six o' clock rolled around it was time for his dinner. Feeling too lazy to actually drive down to McDonald's again, he dropped his game controller (which Tony promptly took over playing) and made his way to the kitchen, only stopping to pet Mr. Whale. He then set to work creating a nice stir-fry.

It was then that his perfectly normal lazy Saturday was ruined.

The doorbell rang. America pulled his finger out of his mouth, from which he'd been tasting the sauce to see if he liked it, and walked over to his front door in curiosity. He opened the door without bothering to look through the peek-hole. Standing outside was France, who smiled upon seeing him. America grinned back.

"What's up, France? You never come to see me." He asked.

"Ah,_ Amérique_, well it appears that an urgent matter has occurred that I could not deal with without you." France said, a small frown on his face that any actor would die to be able to master. It was a pout that killed the ladies and made men instantly aroused.

America -immediately buttered-up by the comment of needing his help- asked, "Sure! What's up?"

France looked away for a moment, as if calculating how to word an extremely difficult sentence, and said, "It involves _mon cher Angleterre._" The last comment was unnecessary as France had already had America's attention, but now the man was at full attention, slightly more serious than before.

"What happened?" America asked.

A small smile played on the French man's face and he half-stepped to the side with a slight flourish and said, "See for yourself." There, clinging to the hemming of France's shirt was a little kid that could be no older than four. He wore what allowed America to immediately recognize that the boy was a nation by the white dress-like outfit he wore with a red ribbon tied around the neck. All young nations were born with an outfit such as that or similar to(with some exceptions). He wore a deep green cloak the color of forest trees with its hood overtop his head. From the hood a pair of wide emerald green eyes glared at him, large bushy eyebrows furrowed in distrust and defiance.

"Oh god, don't tell me England had _another_ ocean barge become independent and now is dumping the kid off on me." America said, gazing at France in displeasure. The kid certainly looked like England (from what he could see from under the hood) and he was extremely cute (despite the glare), but America didn't want to have to take care of the kid if England was perfectly capable to.

"_Non, non, Am__érique. _This may shock you, but this _is_ _Angleterre._"

America looked at him in shock. "What? No way."

"It's true." France chuckled and leaned down to scoop up the child (who looked a little displeased at that) and pulled back the kid's hood. A crop of messy, short blonde hair was exposed. The kid looked exactly like England, except for his age and size.

"England?" America gaped. England glared at him and struggled in France's hold.

"Who are you? How do you know my name? France, why have you brought me here? I want to go home now!" England fussed.

"What the hell happened to him?" America asked, still staring at chibi England.

"I am not too sure myself." France said as he placed England back down. The boy immediately dashed behind France's legs and glared at America from his 'hiding spot'. "I merely entered _Angleterre's_ house (_Why was he in England's house? _America wondered) and discovered this boy. I could only assume by the overly large clothes he was wearing, the magic pentacle that was smoking, and the fact that he was treating me somewhat civilly that he had been accidentally reverted back into his younger years."

"What does that mean, then? He doesn't recognize me."

"Apparently he lost his memory as well. He still doesn't completely hate my presence and seems to have no memory of you." America frowned as he felt a little sting in his chest. He didn't like that England had forgotten all about him.

"So why did you bring him here? You could've just told me over the phone instead of flying over."

"Well," France smiled in a way that set America on guard, "that's just the thing." He picked up England again and dumped him into America's arms. "You're going to take care of him."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello and welcome to my new story! First, before I say anything else,  
><strong>

_**DESPITE THE RATING, THERE WILL BE NO SHOTA.**_

**This story will not have America having any sexual relations with chibi!England. The rating is set for much later on in the story. I might even change the rating to T later if I decide not to do the more graphic stuff.**

**ANYWAY. This is the prologue to my new story 'Daddy America'. I just wanted to post this to see if I should continue the story or not. Tell me what you think and your opinions, please!**


	2. Task 1: Supper

**A/N: Thank you for those who reviewed! I'm happy to get some feedback! These chapters are mostly going to be about America learning to be a parent, but also there's going to be another plot that will form along the way. But the story will pretty much be rated K for a majority of it, with some exceptions to cursing maybe. Eventually the rating will go up.**

**Btw, this **_**is **_**USUK, just not of the shota kind.**

*****_** mon joli petit garcon: **_**My lovely little boy (Or at least that's what Google translate says)**

* * *

><p>"<em>Well," France smiled in a way that set America on guard, "that's just the thing." He picked up England again and dumped him into America's arms. "You're going to take care of him."<em>

"What!" America and England yelled together, the former being shocked by the demand.

"I can't take care of a kid!" America said, flustered that he had suddenly been given such a task.

"I'm not staying with him!" England shouted, fighting against America. America had to struggle to keep the tiny nation in his arms, barely managing to avoid flying fists and able to withstand the kicks of England's feet.

"We have no choice, _Am__é__rique_." France shrugged, looking unrepentant. If America had to guess, the nation just didn't want to have to take care of a child. "I have my hands full right now and you are on vacation, _non_? You can manage to take care of _Angleterre _during that time."

"What are you busy with?" America asked, doubting the man.

"You and I are the only ones –besides_ Angleterre's _boss- that know of our little friend's predicament. While you will be taking care of _Angleterre, _I will be making sure that his situation does not become found out by the other nations. That would not bode well, _non_?" France said. America frowned, but had to agree. England had quite a few enemies, and then there were also his brothers who were more than willing to take over England's land. He didn't understand the motives that France had in helping England, but he could only assume it was another level of their complicated relationship. It was one he really didn't want to delve into.

"I guess that's a fair trade! But you'd better not try to take over his country yourself," there was a dark glint that appeared in the younger nation's eyes that caused the French man to stiffen in fear, "because if you do, you'll have to deal with me."

France gulped and smiled. "_O-oui,_ of course. I would not do such a thing!"

America grinned, the dark glint gone as fast as it had appeared. "Great!"

England during this chat had continued to wiggle and fuss and generally try to escape. He was displeased with this situation and did not know why he was in it. All he knew was that France was giving him to this strange man to be taken care of. He would have none of it, though. But his struggling wasn't getting him anywhere. It was as if he was in an iron grip. England sulked and glared at the arms holding him before he got an idea and bit down on the strange man's hand.

"OW!" America yelped and dropped England. The nimble boy landed easily on his feet and took off for the street. "Wait! England!" America and France ran after the miniaturized nation. England would've kept running, but a loud noise startled him and he turned his head to see a large shiny beast heading right for him, its yellow eyes blinding him with its light. He froze up in terror.

America saw the car barreling towards England and dove in front of the vehicle, grabbing England and just barely making it out of the way in time while landing hard on the ground. The car didn't bother to slow and sped off. "_Am__é__rique!"_ France called and ran over to them as America sat up with England in his arms. The child was trembling all over, his eyes wide with panic. He seemed to be in shock.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" America asked the boy, holding him out in front of him in worry as he looked England over. England stared at him with wide-eyes, still in shock, before he broke down and began wailing. America became shocked by this as England held out his arms to him. He had no idea what was wrong.

"He wants you to hold him." France said, the relief evident in his voice to see both nations unhurt. America blinked at him before he brought England to his chest. The child wrapped his tiny arms around America's neck the most he could and buried his face into the crook of his neck, sobbing. America sighed a little and smiled as he rubbed England's back.

"It's alright, England. I saved you, so stop crying. You're a big boy, aren't you?" America murmured as he tried to sooth the nation. England sniffled and pulled away with a tiny nod before leaning his head against the now-older nation's shoulder. America's heart melted.

France smiled at the heartwarming scene and straightened as America stood. "Well, do you see? You'll be a great parent for England!"

"Well what am I supposed to do? Raise him until he's an adult, or something? That could take decades!" America said as the two drifted back towards his house.

"I suppose." France shrugged. America gaped a little at the time that would take. He couldn't take care of England for that long! He wanted the grown-up England back! "That or we just wait until the spell wears off. I doubt it will last too long."

"I hope so."

"Well I must bid you _adieu! _I must go back to _Angleterre's _boss and report what I have done with his precious little nation." France leaned down to look into England's face. "Be a good little boy, _mon joli petit garçon*. _I leave you in America's care." He ruffled England's hair. England batted the hand away.

"Don't touch me, frog!" He pouted. America chuckled as France pouted. It was nice seeing a part of England's personality still in the chibi.

"How cruel! Nevertheless," the French man recovered quickly, "I'll take my leave. I'll come and check in eventually."

"Alright." America waved as the man left before walking back into his house carrying his new charge. He closed his door and went to go check on his stir-fry (which was a little bit burnt by now, but still plenty edible) before setting England down on the floor. He kneeled in front of him.

England's eyes darted around the new environment as he absorbed all of the hiding spots and the strange machinery. America wondered if England had amnesia, did he remember all of the technological advances? After a few moments of silence, England's eyes focused on America. He appeared to be sulking. But maybe that was his default setting for his face.

"We might as well introduce ourselves since you don't remember me and all!" America said with a grin. He held out his hand. "My name's the United States of America, but you can just call me America!" England gazed at the offered hand, unsure of what to do with it. America took the little boy's hand (England pulled back a little at the touch) and placed it in his own bigger one before shaking gently. "It's a handshake! Now you tell me your name."

England pouted and looked away. "You already know my name. It's England." _He can speak the Universal Language. Good, 'cause I wouldn't've been able to understand old-timey English. _America thought. The boy then whipped his head back to America as their hands separated. "How do you know me? I've never met you before!" America pondered how he was going to explain something like what had happened to the young boy. He just settled for a sigh instead. It was too complicated.

"We have met, you just don't remember. Are you hungry?" England perked up a little at the sound of food, his pout and scowl disappearing. As if on cue, his tummy rumbled. A blush appeared on his face as America laughed. England was so cute as a child! Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. The pout was back on the little nation's face.

"That sounds like a yes!" America picked up England and spun him a little.

"Ah! Let me go!" England shouted at the action and America pulled him to his body, cuddling him a little.

"You're so cute!" He cooed before walking to his bookshelf and stacking a couple of books onto a chair. He then placed England back on the floor. "Dinner will be done in a few minutes, so don't run off too far!" He turned away to go back to his food before glancing back. England was already on the other side of the kitchen, examining the refrigerator. America assumed that England wasn't used to the new technology.

He thought over the predicament of his new role of taking care of a child. Admittedly he was over three-hundred years old (give or take) but his 'human age' was only nineteen. It was as if he had gotten some teenage girl pregnant and he was the one who had to take care of the child. Not that he would ever do that, of course. He would never get a girl pregnant. And even if he did, he would totally take responsibility!

Now that he thought about it, he was rather glad that France had brought England to him. He feared leaving the little nation in France's perverted hands. America wouldn't put it past him to molest a child. And then Spain wouldn't take care of England because he not only disliked England, but America was sure that the nation was also a bit of a pedophile. China was out of the picture too, although China would probably raise England well, and Germany and Italy were definitely not parent material (not that America was much better, but he didn't think that way). He supposed that Japan could probably take care of England, but it bothered him to think that England would be raised by Japan. No, America was definitely the best choice.

A scream startled America out of his thoughts and he dropped his spatula before spinning around in time to see England run and hide under the table. America rushed over and ducked down to crawl under the table with him. "What's wrong, England?"

"Beast! A t-thing! Over there!" England pointed to the kitchen entryway and America crawled out from under the table to walk over to see what had scared England. It could've been a number of things, honestly, with all of the strange technology England was unfamiliar with. England followed closely at America's heels as he gripped his cloak around him. The two poked their heads around the corner to peek into the living room.

"Where's the thing, England?" America whispered. England pointed to Tony as the alien gazed at the two of them. The little nation squeaked in fear and ducked behind America's legs.

"I don't have my arrows!" England hissed in fear. America assumed that arrows were the weapons England used in his childhood. America laughed heartily.

"Don't worry, England! It's just my buddy Tony!" He pushed England forward (England's heels dug into the carpet as he tried to push against America, but it was futile) until they were standing in front of the couch.

Tony gazed down at little England and frowned (or America thought he frowned) before saying, "Fucking brat."

"Hey!" America scolded. "Don't call him a brat! He's just a kid! And don't cuss around him either, okay?" Tony stood and England groped at America's pants in his haste to get away from the alien. America picked him up and the child shared mutual glares with the alien, but the effect was ruined by the fear in England's eyes. America didn't notice the glares. He was sure England and Tony would be friends again soon enough (not that they were ever friends to begin with, but America didn't know that).

"Oh, it smells like dinner's done!" America said. "You eating with us, dude?" He asked the alien. Tony shook his head.

"McDonald's-bubu." Tony said and left the room. America shrugged. It wasn't uncommon for Tony to get fast food. He took England into the kitchen and placed him onto the book-elevated seat and pushed the chair in.

"Stay there; I'll get the food." England did as he was told, glancing back warily towards the living room. America divided out the stir-fry half-and-half onto two plates and brought over the plates to the table before going to pour drinks. He gave himself a tall glass of Coca-Cola and England a tall glass of milk ('cause kids like milk, right?) before bringing the two cups and some silverware to the table. He handed one of the forks to England and asked, "You can use this, right?"

England stared at the large pile of stir-fry on his plate, the gigantic glass of milk, and the fork in his hand, his green eyes wide. But he was a big boy, he decided, and he could do this. "I can use it!" England told America, pouting at the thought that America didn't trust him to use a utensil.

America grinned. "Great!" He said before sitting down in his seat next to the child and digging into his meal. England took the fork, unsure of himself but determined, and stabbed a piece of chicken. The fork was much too long for him and he struggled to bring the chicken (which was pretty large) to his tiny mouth. He managed to do so and had to chew on the piece thoroughly before swallowing with difficulty. He found he liked the taste very much, though.

"It's good!" England exclaimed, a pleased grin on his face as he went for another bite, this time with veggies. America laughed, proud that England liked his food. Maybe this time the country would grow up with decent taste buds! (What America doesn't realize is that two wrongs don't make a right.) Feeling even happier than before and thinking about just what a great parent he was, America dug back into his meal. However that mood was instantly gone as he heard gasping next to him.

"England!" America cried as he saw the child choking. "Hold on!" He jumped out of the seat and began using the Heimlich maneuver on England, fear coursing through him. England coughed up a large piece of partially chewed broccoli and took a large gulp of breath. America breathed a sigh of relief. "Are you okay, England?" England nodded, taking deep breaths.

It was then America realized his first mistake and set to work cutting England's meal up into tinier pieces.

The next few minutes were spent with America keeping a watchful eye on England as the child ate his now bite-sized pieces. America knew he would have to remember to cut up any foods he gave the child into much smaller pieces. That was the second time today that England had escaped death. America glanced over at England and saw that the boy had stopped eating. Only about a fourth of his food was gone.

"What's up?" He asked. England looked at him before looking away.

"I'm full."

America gaped at him. "You're _full_? You've barely eaten anything!" To not eat that much food felt almost like blasphemy to America. One had to always finish off what was on their plate!

"I said I'm full." England pouted, glaring at him a little.

"Come on, England! Finish your plate!"

"I'll be sick!" The glare intensified more.

"If you don't eat more, you won't get a treat later." America bribed. England looked conflicted at that. America decided to reason with the child. He reached over and separated the food and gave the smaller portion to England. "If you eat that, I'll let you have a treat." England frowned but picked up his fork and went back to eating. America watched him eat a few bites before he nodded and picked up his cup to drink. England noticed the movement and realized that he too had a drink and decided he wanted some. He leaned over to pick it up, but the cup was far too heavy. But he wanted to drink and so he dragged the cup towards him. When it reached the end of the table, he tipped it towards himself to drink but the cup was too full. It tumbled and soaked him in milk. He immediately burst into tears.

America jumped up for the second time and his eyes widened at the milk-soaked and sobbing four-year-old. He sighed in frustration. "England!" He scolded. "Look at what you did! Can't you go ten minutes without doing something wrong?" England paused in his crying before more tears filled his emerald eyes and he cried harder, putting his head on the table to hide it in his arms. America felt guilt stab him and he rubbed his eyes from beneath his glasses. What was he doing? It wasn't England's fault. He was just a child and here he was yelling at him. What kind of hero was he?

He kneeled down by the wailing child and said, "Hey, England? Man, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. It's not your fault. Stop crying." England shook his head, refusing to look up or stop his tears. America frowned and thought. "How about this: we go and give you a bath and when you're done we can have ice cream. How does that sound?"

A little eye poked out over folded arms. "But I didn't finish my supper." He sniffled. America resisted the urge to coo over his cuteness. He could now understand why England ranted so much about how cute America had been when he was a child.

"It's okay! You can still have desert!" England sat up at last with a smile, but then it was gone and a strange look came over his features. America frowned. "Hey, what's wron-" He didn't get to finish his sentence as England vomited up his dinner all over himself. America grimaced and picked the child up.

Two more lessons learnt: 1. Children need much smaller portions than adults and America needed to listen when England said he was full and 2. Sippy cups: he needed them desperately. Three strikes and you're out.

_Maybe I'm not as great a parent as I thought I was…_ America thought as he began to take England to the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aww, America's learning about parenthood the hard way. He's got a lot ahead of him.**

**Btw, about the whole 'Universal Language' thing, I see the Hetalia characters as being able to communicate using this language. It's because when I was reading the comics I noticed that Italy can communicate perfectly fine with Germany, and yet when Italy speaks Italian with Romano, Germany has no idea what he's saying. So I figured that there was a 'Universal Language' that all of the nations understood and spoke so that whatever language they spoke was translated for them for another country to understand. At least that's what I figure. **


	3. Task 2: Bath and Bed Time

America carried England at arm's-length while the boy dripped with milk and vomit. America sighed at the sight. He would have to clean the floors later. England didn't look any more pleased as he sulked. He didn't appear to want to be carried like this. He hardly even knew this man, after all!

The two entered the bathroom and America closed the door with his hip before setting the boy down. "Okay hang on a moment, England. Don't move while I get the bath ready." America said and moved over to the bathtub, only glancing back to make sure the child was following his directions. England did, only standing there with his arms out at his sides. He didn't look like he enjoyed being covered in the fluids at all. America made sure to put the stopper in the bathtub's drain before turning the water on to begin filling the tub. Afterwards he made his way back to his charge and kneeled before him. America took off the child's cloak first before reaching for his ribbon. He then froze as he realized something.

This was England.

He was about to strip him.

In an instant a barrage of images entered the nation's mind. His thoughts clouded with pictures of the adult England dressed in such an outfit –which was far too short on him- and gazing at him with hooded eyes. _"Well? Hurry up and take it off, America."_ The England would say. _"We're going to take a bath now, aren't we?"_

America was shaken out of his thoughts as a tiny hand hit his arm a couple of times. He focused on the actual England in front of him (ignoring the quickly oncoming nosebleed at his vision) and saw the child glaring. "Hurry up! I dun wike being messy!" He said, upset that America had frozen in his task. Apparently even child-England spoke like his age occasionally.

"R-right! Ahahaha, sorry!" America laughed and forced his thoughts to get out of the gutter. England was a child right now, not an adult. _Focus, Alfred._ He told himself before pulling the ribbon off of the child while thinking _Gross, gross, gross_ at the fluids on it. He then took off the dress and England's little shoes next before hesitating at the pants. He took a deep breath and once again forced his mind out of the gutter before taking off the child's last piece of clothing, refusing to look at the boy's lower half.

England stood up and walked over to the bathtub to lean over the side and reach into the water. He quickly whipped his hand back and screeched, "Too hot!" He began blowing on his hand to cool the appendage off. America believed him (He didn't want another incident like the one in the kitchen) and turned down the temperature of the water before pulling the stopper on the drain to empty out some of the hot water. He then, not really knowing what else to do, kneeled down and helped blow on England's hand. After a few more moments, America replaced the drainage stopper.

England again reached into the bathtub to feel the water (America grinned. _England has such a cute baby butt!_) but retracted his hand soon after with a pout and said, "Too cold!"

"What? Now it's too cold for you?" America reached in to feel the water too and shivered a little at how cold it was. He quickly took out the drain stopper again and turned the temperature of the water up a little more. "How's this?" America asked, picking up the child and reaching the boy's hand into the stream of water. England stared, amazed by the water coming out, before retracting his hand quickly. After a moment he reached back and splashed the water a little. America took this as a sign that the temperature was fine and placed the stopper back into the drain to let the tub fill. He moved to set England back down, but the child wiggled, trying to back to the water faucet.

"Let me see!" He said, reaching for the water. America carried him over and let England splash in the water, smiling as the boy giggled and played. Why was it that a child was so happy with something so simple? It was adorable. After a little while, America turned off the water. "Hey!" England shouted, unhappy. "No! Turn it back on!" He hit the piece of metal a bit as if it would make the water come out more.

"Come on, England. You have to take your bath. You can play with it tomorrow." England pouted and turned to climb into the water. But his little body (child nations were even smaller than human children at that age) was unable to reach the bottom and he fell under the surface. "England!" America shouted and quickly scooped the boy up. England coughed and flapped his arms in frustration. America hadn't realized until that point just how deep his bathtub was and for the third time he emptied some of the water out. When it was at an appropriate height he placed England back into the tub. This time the water only went up to a little past the child's waist and to his upper chest while sitting down.

America looked around him at his bathing products. Now that he thought about it, he only had adult body wash and shampoo. He shrugged. He would have to make due. He first grabbed his shampoo and squirted a little into his palm before he slowly began to massage the soap into England's hair. It surprised America to find that the hair wasn't as thick as it was when England was an adult. It was thin and very soft. England watched him warily as his hair was washed. America raised an eyebrow with a disarming smile. "What's up, little dude?"

England frowned at him and looked away firmly. America faltered in his washing but picked up the pace again with a pout. England may be a child, but he was still England after all. He wiped a little bit of the shampoo away from the child's eyebrows (which looked even _bigger_ on this smaller England. Seriously, did his eyebrows just stay the same size, or something?) to keep the soap out of his eyes. He then turned the faucet back on, immediately catching England's attention.

"England, close your eyes and come over here." America instructed and England crawled over to the water before closing his eyes and ducking under the flow. America gently massaged the soap out of his hair and England pulled back as America turned off the water. So far so good! He then set to work on rubbing a bar of soap onto a washcloth. He placed the soap on the side of the tub and stood England up to begin washing his body. He blushed a little at seeing his former caretaker in the nude, but quickly pushed that thought away. He was only a child now. It wasn't as if the adult England looked like that down there.

England noticed the soup bar and picked it up. It slipped from his fingers though and he quickly went after it. America paused in his washing to watch the scene with a grin. England finally managed to pick up the soap bar after a few more tries and examined it. Hesitantly he brought it to his mouth. America quickly decided whether or not he was going to tell England not to, but decided to let the child learn by trial and error. The reaction was instantaneous as England spit out the soap and threw the bar down, gagging. He began wiping at his tongue furiously as America laughed. America then reached to actually wash the boy.

England fussed at being touched by America. "No!" He yelled, and tried to wiggle away. America held his tiny body with one hand to keep him in place and washed him with his other.

"England, I have to clean you! You reek of puke!" America told him lunging forward a little as England tried to make his escape to the other side of the tub and grabbing the tiny body.

"Let me go!" England kicked and fussed.

"England! Do you want your snack or not?" America demanded, growing frustrated. England threw his head back and forth, seemingly saying no. "Then no desert since you can't behave!" This time did he did hear him and England stared at him with wide-eyes.

"Wh-what?" The child asked.

"No desert because you won't take your bath correctly." America told him. England eyes watered up and he began crying, sitting down in the water and curling his head onto his knees. America felt a little guilty, not meaning to make the child cry. That was twice now he had made the poor boy cry. But at the same time, England didn't deserve ice cream for what he had done. And chances were that it wouldn't be good to give it to him. But he didn't want England crying.

He sighed. "If you stop fighting me, then I'll let you have a cookie when your bath is over. I won't let you have ice cream, but you can have a cookie. Is that okay?" England lifted his head and nodded slowly. America was able to finish washing him without a struggle. America pulled the plug to empty the tub and left England to grab a towel. He came back to find England splashing half-heartedly in the water, as if the boy didn't want to enjoy the splashing and pout but still couldn't help but be amused. America smiled and wrapped the towel around the child, picking him up and setting him on the floor to dry him properly. England again struggled.

"I can dry myself!" He stated, snatching the towel from America's hands. America shrugged and sat back as England clumsily wiped himself down. He had to get help with his hair, though, because it was still dripping and America had learnt the hard way that you shouldn't leave your hair dripping. When the boy was dry enough, America stood and turned to grab England's new set of clothes. The only problem was, there wasn't any. Only England's dirty clothes sat on the floor.

"Oh crap." America said, realizing his mistake. He had absolutely no children-sized clothes. "Okay!" He turned to the child. "Just wait here a moment, England, and I'll go get you something to wear." America then ran out of the room to his bedroom. What was he going to give England to wear? He only had his own clothes! He guessed that he would just have to let England wear one of his smaller shirts and underwear, or something. Boxers could be worn like pants…

"Dammit, France! You left with a child and nothing to take care of him with!" He shouted, as if the nation could actually hear him. He would smack the French man next time he saw him.

He came back into the bathroom after rifling through his drawers with an 'I Heart New York' shirt he'd gotten a long time ago and a pair of his smallest boxers. He found England shivering and huddled in the towel wrapped around his shoulders. He glared upon America's entrance, not liking his situation. "Here!" America held up the clothes and kneeled next to the child.

"I can do it!" England insisted and took the clothes and carefully put them on. The shirt, as expected, was far too big and fell past England's feet. The boxers were large on him as well, but they stayed on like those poofy Japanese underwear that babies wore. What did Japan call them? Pumpkin pants? The short sleeves on the shirt fell past England's elbows and the top kept slipping down his narrow shoulders.

Another image of England, as an adult, wearing such an outfit appeared in his mind. The sleeve would be slipping off of his shoulder and he would have absolutely no boxers on underneath. The shirt would just barely manage to cover up the nation's vital regions and a nice blush would be on England's face. _"St-stop staring, git!"_ England would shout, embarrassed.

"It's too big!" Little England shouted, bringing America back to reality. America turned away from the boy, unable to look at him. Damn it, he needed to watch himself with these flights of fancy.

_I'm becoming a pervert._ America thought. _I've been hanging out with France, Prussia, and England too much…_ America, after stifling the imminent nosebleed, turned back to the child as he contemplated what to do. "Alright, let's try this." He said and picked up a hair tie that he used when he was playing basketball and he didn't want his bangs to get in the way. He then took a large chunk of England's shirt and pulled it to the side before tying it. At least now the boy wouldn't be tripping on the hem.

England pulled his 'pants' up a little before putting his hands on his hips and saying, "Cookie, now?" America grinned.

"Just a moment." He picked up England's disgusting clothes and took them to the laundry room and started the washing machine up. He would need these clothes washed for tomorrow. He then washed his hands in the bathroom sink before saying, "Let's go." England ran a little head of America and carefully made his way down the stairs, placing first one foot and then the other on one step and then fixed his pants before repeating the process with the next step. America copied how he walked down the stairs just for the hell of it. When the two made it downstairs, America led him to the kitchen (England kept looking around him as if expecting to see a monster) where America dug into his cabinets before he found some _Chips Ahoy_ cookies. He brought out two and handed one to England. England's eyes sparkled at the sight and reached for the cookie, but America pulled it back.

"What's the magic word?" He asked.

England looked baffled. "Magic?" He asked. "I don't know much magic!" He developed a heartbroken look as he thought how he would never be able to guess the word that would allow him to receive his treat.

America laughed. "The magic word is 'please', England. If you want something, you have to say 'please'."

"Oh…Please?" He asked.

"Please what?" The American couldn't help but tease the child.

"Please can I have the cookie!" England asked, stretching his hands out to grope for the treat. America laughed again before giving it to him. England greedily began munching on it, looking quite pleased. America looked at the time as he ate his one cookie. It was nearing nine-thirty. He remembered how children needed to go to sleep early and decided that it was time for England to go to bed.

"You done?" He asked as he brushed off his hands. England looked up at him, his hands empty, and asked,

"Can I have another?" His wide eyes pleaded for America to say yes and America was so close to conceding, but right now he just needed England to get to sleep. He was exhausted from all of this parenting and needed a break desperately.

"Tomorrow I'll let you have more if you're good for bath time." England pouted, put-out that he had been rejected. America scooped him up and the boy struggled, apparently not liking to be held. America held onto him anyway and carried him into one of his guest bedrooms that was right across from his own bedroom. He placed England down onto the bed. "This is where you'll be sleeping, okay?"

England examined his surroundings. It was a small room with a large bed. There wasn't a dresser or anything, so America assumed England couldn't get into much trouble here. The child seemed okay with it and crawled under the covers, laying his head on the pillow. America felt as if the large bed could swallow up that tiny body as at any moment. America tried to kiss the boy on the forehead, but England dodged the motion. America pouted and straightened. "Good night, England." He said and turned to the door.

"You're leaving?" England asked and America turned back around to see the little boy sitting up in the bed with a worried look on his face.

"Don't worry! My bedroom is right across the hall and I'll just be downstairs if you need me, okay?" America smiled. England didn't look any more appeased but slowly laid back down. America left the hallway light on and the door open some so that the child wouldn't be in complete darkness before walking downstairs. He plopped down onto the couch with a sigh before flicking on the television. He spent another hour watching mind-numbing _American Dad_ before he decided he was far too tired for even that. He got back up and went into his kitchen to grab another cookie to eat along the way to upstairs and stopped to feed Mr. Whale before heading up to bed. After a moment he remembered England's clothes and went to put them in the dryer before he went to his bedroom. He decided that he could take a shower tomorrow (after all, he had barely gone out today) and changed into a pair of pajamas before climbing into bed.

He was just drifting off to sleep when his door creaked open a little. His whole body stiffened. Was it a ghost? Was there a ghost in his bedroom? He dared not open his eyes all of the way, but he peeked as the mattress of the bed in front of him dipped a little. Little England maneuvered his way into the bed in front of America and slipped under the covers to lie on his pillow. He was close to America, but not touching him at all. The little boy huffed a little and closed his eyes, his back towards America. The older nation grinned unable to help it and also closed his eyes to go to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I love writing chibi!England. ^v^ He's just so damn cute! /**

**Actually, if anybody has any difficulties that you have with children around the age of four that I can use for little England to cause trouble for America, please do tell me. I love messing with America. :)**


	4. Task 3: Shopping

America woke up the next morning to find England right where he had fallen asleep last night. America's body ached and he yawned. He hadn't slept well the night before. He was sure that he had had some type of nightmare but he was unsure of what about or what made it so bad. His thoughts of his nightmare were dispelled as he gazed at the still-sleeping child nation next to him. He smiled. A part of him had wondered if all that trouble last night had been a dream but apparently it was not. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to feel happy or not but that didn't stop him from feeling so.

"Psst, England! Yo! Wakey-wakey!" He gently shook England. The boy's eyes flashed open and he rolled out of bed onto the floor, groping for something along his back. Not finding it, England took cover underneath of the bed. America was startled by these sudden actions and peeked under the bed to see the little nation crouched in the farthest corner away from America, his emerald eyes seeming to glow with his glare.

"What am I doing here for?" England demanded.

"Don't you remember? It's me, America!" America rolled off of the bed to poke his head under the bed.

"You lie! You probabwy want to hurt me, don't you? Well I won't fall for it!" America had the image of a cornered cat hissing with its hackles raised. He also remembered England at one point telling him how he had been bullied by his older brothers when he was little. Maybe that's what this child-England was remembering?

"I'm not going to hurt you! I'm a hero, and heroes don't hurt kids!" He stretched his arm towards him. England bared his teeth. America pulled his hand back. Was England actually about to bite him? He sighed and sat up to put on his glasses and checked the clock. It was about nine in the morning. He stood, feeling his stomach growling. "Well I'm going to make breakfast!" He said and began walking out of the room. He glanced over his shoulder subtly to see little England cautiously crawl out from under the bed, watching him. America turned the corner and made his way downstairs. Not too long after he heard soft footsteps chasing after him, but when he turned he only spotted a little bit of blonde hair poking out from over the top of a potted plant. America smirked and turned back to continue his trek to the kitchen. After a few more steps he turned around quickly again just in time to see a little body jump under the hallway's rug. America chuckled to himself, liking this game.

This went on a few times on the way to the before America jumped around a corner without England seeing. He waited quietly until he saw the little boy poke his head around the corner. England spotted America but wasn't fast enough as America pounced upon him yelling, "Gotcha!"

England screeched, kicking and swinging at America. "Lemme go! Lemme go! Lemme go! I'll kill you!" He shouted. America just pulled him closer laughing at the ineffectual attacks and snuggling his head into his hair. England bit down on the older man's hand, causing the nation to bite back a yell. Apparently England was a biter. America didn't appreciate it and pulled the child away from his body and turned him around so that England would face him. America was frowning sternly as he waited for England to give up. Eventually the boy wore himself down and he surrendered, glaring sulkily.

"That's enough, England." America said, remembering the parenting skills England had used on him in the past, "I will not have any more biting, do you hear me?"

"But you captured me!" England protested loudly.

"I was playing with you! You don't bite people when they're just playing with you!" America scolded. England looked away grumpily. "Next time you bite, I'll…I'll spank you!" America tried desperately not to let his mind go into the gutter at such thoughts, but not before an image of adult England slipped through of the English nation on all fours made its way in. America shook his head to clear it. He wasn't into that kind of stuff…Or at least he didn't think he was. _Focus!_ He yelled at himself.

England looked horrified at the thought. "No!" He yelled and shook his head.

"Then apologize to me!" England looked away, refusing. "England…" America warned. The boy pouted and hid his face, a mumble coming from him. "I didn't hear you." Another mumble. "Look at me when you apologize."

"I'm sorry!" England said after bringing his hands away, sulking. His eyes were teary. America had a feeling that the boy was going to be a crybaby.

"That's better!" America grinned and placed the boy down. "Are you hungry?" England held his tummy and nodded and the two walked into the kitchen. America made sure to grab his smallest bowl and only filled it about halfway with _Lucky Charms_ cereal and milk before starting his coffee. He then brought the meal over to England who had managed to crawl his way into his book-elevated seat. America had to remember to get a booster seat, or something. America watched as the little boy examined his new meal before slowly beginning to scoop some. He had a little difficulty getting the milk _and _the cereal to stay on the spoon before eating it, but he got it after a few tries and just a little bit of a mess. America, satisfied that England appeared to be handling this meal much better than the last one, turned to pour his coffee and making his own bowl of cereal. He then joined England at the table.

After a few moments of eating in silence, America noticed that England wasn't eating the marshmallows in the cereal. He pointed at the bowl with his spoon and asked with his mouth full, "You don't like the marshmallows?"

England looked up at him and said, "I'm saving them."

"For what?"

"…Later." He didn't reply again as he finished all of the grain pieces. All he had left were marshmallows and he began eating them as well, smiling a little. America watched him with his face in his palm. England appeared to have a bit of a sweet tooth. He was learning so much about his previous caretaker from this child version of him. He was more honest, in a sense. It was seriously cute.

When England was done, he pushed the bowl away from him. America saw that there were still the 4-leaf clovers and a rainbow charm in the cereal. "Hey, why didn't you eat these?" America asked, pushing the bowl back towards the boy. "Are you full?"

"No." England said, shaking his head.

"Then why?"

England frowned appearing to be debating his answer before he said, "I hate clovers…" He muttered. America snickered. They probably reminded the child of his older brother Ireland.

"And the rainbows?"

A small blush appeared on England's face. "Because they're a symbol of unicorns! You can't eat them!" He said determinedly. America stared at the child before his mischievous side took over him. He reached into the bowl and took out the rainbow charm. England stared at him with wide-eyes. America grinned

And then he ate the rainbow.

"AHHHHHHH!" England screamed before jumping up onto the table. "You bastard!" He lunged at America, who caught the raging child all the while laughing his head off. England kicked and swung his arms at the older nation furiously screaming and shouting curses in a language America didn't understand. "I hate you!" England cried, tears forming in his eyes. "IhateyouIhateyouIhateyou! Why would you do that?"

America stopped laughing, horrified at the sorrow in the boy's voice. "Hey! Hey…It's okay, England! Hey, man, it was just food!"

"Now the unicorns will hate me!" England sobbed.

America sighed. This child-England believed in those make-believe creatures? Well, America could let him get away with it. It was one of the cute perks of the nation, even if it was a little creepy seeing the man talk to things that weren't there. But England was a child, so he could let it go. America wondered how he could get out of this. "These rainbows aren't magical, though!" He said.

England paused. "Th…they're not?"

"No!" America smiled. "No, these are just for eating! They're kind of like treats for unicorns that humans can eat! The unicorns made them so that they could share them with us!" He explained.

England stared at him for a moment. "R...really?" He smiled. "Then I want them next time." America inwardly sighed, glad that he had convinced the boy. He then placed England on the ground and cleaned up their dishes, dumping the leftover cereal down the drain. He rinsed out his cup and then turned back to the boy to find him looking down at the ground with a frown on his face.

"What's up, little man?" America kneeled to get at eye level.

England bit his lip. "I've got to piss!" He said reaching to pull off his pants. America freaked.

"No! Not here!" He yelled as England got the pants off. He scooped up the boy and ran to the bathroom, barely managing to get the child on the toilet before he started peeing. Even then he had to hold him up because the toilet's seat was too large for his bottom. He sighed in relief when England was done and flushed the toilet. England flipped, jumping up off of the toilet and running to the other side of the room, tugging his pants on.

"What is that?" He yelled. America looked at him and chuckled a little.

"It's a toilet, England! If you have to pee or poop or anything, you do it on this! Come here." America inwardly thought about how in a million years he never would've thought he would be teaching England how to use the bathroom correctly. England approached cautiously and peered into the toilet as the water refilled. "See, you lift up this seat," America lifted the seat, "when you have to pee and you pee into this bowl. And then you press down on this handle," he placed his finger on the toilet handle, "to make the pee go away. If you have to poop make sure it's also in the toilet."

England studied the mechanism before he pressed down on the toilet handle. He watched in amazement as the toilet flushed and immediately drove his hands into the water. America yelled and quickly pulled the hands out. "No, no! Don't play in the water! It's gross, man!" England frowned at him and America scooped him up to show him how to wash his hands correctly. When he had dried the child's hands, he glanced at his clock in the hallway. It was already nearing ten.

He brought England out to the living room and placed him on the sofa. "Don't go too far while I get your clothes, okay?" He told the child. England didn't respond but by the way he was exploring the couch, it didn't look like he would be going anywhere soon. America ran upstairs to go get changed into some public-appropriate clothes and grabbed his cell phone and keys before he ran to his laundry room to grab England's now-clean clothes. He came back to find the child climbing on top of one of the armchairs looking at a picture on a table. America walked over and startled the boy, causing England to scream and fall down onto the seat of the armchair. America laughed.

"Don't scare me, jerk!" England yelled at him. America just continued to chuckle, unrepentant as he looked at the same picture frame England had been staring at. It was a picture of America with his brother Canada. The two of them had gotten the picture at Disney's Magic Kingdom when riding on Splash Mountain. America then had an idea.

"Here, England, get dressed." He told the child, handing him his clothes. England took them gladly and worked on changing his shirt. America flipped open his cell phone and speed-dialed his brother. After a couple of rings a soft voice answered,

"What is it, America? I'm a little busy."

"Oh you can tear yourself away from making pancakes for your boyfriend for two minutes to listen to your awesome brother!" America told him.

"No, he can't!" A voice yelled in the background and America assumed that he was on speaker phone.

"Shut up, Prussia!" He said back, chuckling as he sat on the arm of the chair. England, who was tying his ribbon on, gazed at him curiously before carefully climbing onto America's lap to try to listen to the conversation. America's grin widened.

"Anyway, what do you want?" Canada asked.

"I need your help. Can you come over to my vacation home in Florida?" There was a moment of silence over the phone that, if America had wanted to read the atmosphere, he would've recognized as shock.

"…Help with what?"

"I'll explain after you get here, okay? I have to run to the store right now."

"Why can't you just explain over the phone?" He heard Prussia ask, his voice louder now that he was near the phone. "Or can you not multitask like the awesome me can?" England was now standing on his tippy-toes to listen to the conversation.

"Dude, I can totally multitask! It's just that I have my hands full and I can't explain 'til you get here! Please bro, you gotta help me!" He said.

There was a sigh. "Can I bring Prussia?" Canada asked. America thought about it for a moment picturing what Prussia would do when he saw England. Probably nothing good considering Prussia loved to mess with anybody. But Prussia would probably bitch and moan until Canada consented so he should just give him permission now and save his brother the earful.

"Yeah, no problem." There was a loud "Fuck yes! Going to Florida!" from the background. "But you might want to pack. I'll need you here for a while."

"Okay, fine. We'll be there later. I need to talk to my boss first because I'm not on vacation like you are."

"Sweet! I love you, dude! See you later, then!" He ended the phone call and gazed at the child who was still in his lap. He waved the phone a little. "It allows me to speak to people far away." He explained right away. "My brother and his boyfriend are coming to visit later." He thought about it for a moment. "Do you know Prussia?" England shook his head. "Silver hair? Red eyes? Laughs like, 'Kesesesese'?"

"Do you mean the Teutonic Knights?" England questioned, looking a little annoyed at the thought. America had no clue who that was. Perhaps it was one of Prussia's various names throughout history? The guy seemed to change names a lot. He just would not die.

America shrugged. "Maybe. You'll know when you see him. Right now, though, you and I are going to take a trip!"

"Trip?" England questioned as America reached over and tied on the boy's cloak. England seemed to appreciate it and allowed America to carry him without a fuss.

"Yeah! We're going to a store, so behave yourself okay? If you do, I'll buy you McDonald's on the way back!"

"I don't know what that is." England told him as America slipped on some flip-flops and put England's shoes on his feet.

"It's a food place." America carried the child out to his car and unlocked it. England started freaking out, trying to wiggle out of the man's arms. "Whoa whoa whoa! What's wrong, little dude?" He asked, struggling to hang on to the slippery boy.

"That beast tried to kill me!" England shouted.

"Don't worry! That was a bad car! This is a good car! It won't hurt you because it's a hero car!" America told him. England slowed in his wiggling.

"It…won't hurt me?" He asked, looking warily at the vehicle.

"Nope! You don't have to worry!" America opened the back door and placed England on the seat. The child was too small to really see outside of the window. America made a mental note to get a car seat as well. Jeez, he had to buy a lot of things. His economy was bad too… "Here," America wrapped the seatbelt across the boy's chest and buckled him in. England examined the safety device unhappily. "Don't worry, it's so you don't get hurt! 'Cause we're going to be moving and all!" He then shut the door. England immediately started yelling. America jumped into the driver's seat and turned to him. "What? What?" He cried, worried.

"I…I thought you were leaving me here…" England mumbled, looking away with a flush on his face.

America laughed. "Nope! I'm gonna sit right up here!" He put on his own seatbelt and started up the car. England gasped as music came blasting through the radio, looking around in shock. America turned down the music and began pulling out of the driveway. They drove in silence except for the radio until they reached a Wal-Mart. America parked the car and got out to open England's door. The child's eyes were wide and he was trembling, frozen in his seat. America gave him a worried look but decided it was probably because the child wasn't used to such technology and carefully picked him up. England clung to his neck causing America to smile. He wished that the adult England would hug him like this occasionally.

As they approached a cart, America placed England in the little seat in the cart before pushing it into the store. England looked around in amazement, trembling still with wide-eyes. America wondered if the boy was going through a culture shock of some sort at the mere size of the store (it was reasonable –Wal-mart was fucking huge) and decided to let him figure things out on his own. Right now he needed to get some baby stuff. He stopped to first get a car seat, sippy-cups, a booster seat, and other essentials before making his way to the clothes. By this point England had snapped (for the most part) out of his shock and was now taking everything in around him. America grabbed a cute pair of blue feety-pajamas with bunnies all over it and held it up for England to see.

"How's this? Do you wanna wear this for bedtime?" England held his hands out and America handed it to him to look at.

England pouted and looked away. "They're not great or anything." But by the way his eyes kept flicking to the clothes America knew that the boy really wanted them. He threw them into the cart. He also grabbed a few shirts (a pair of which had American flags on them, America thought smugly) and pants before adding them to the cart. England wiggled in his seat. "I want to walk!" The boy told the older nation. America thought nothing of it and took the child out of the cart to place on the ground before turning to the children's underwear to decide which ones to get for England.

England looked around him at his new view of his settings and wandered a little bit away –but not far enough so that he couldn't see America- to look around him. He noticed there were many strange (what appeared to be) toys all near him. There were children and parents that wandered the aisles. A movement caught his attention and his eyes widened dramatically as he spotted a toy. He approached it slowly and with reverence. He would not leave this store without it.

America had a hard time choosing what kind of underwear to get England. There were adorable ones with little bears on them (but he felt like a pervert for picturing England wearing such things) but then again there were some kick-ass Spiderman underwear right next to him. He struggled to decide but finally he decided to ask England for opinion. "Hey England, which do you want-" He froze. England wasn't there. He looked left and right, his heart rate picking up. He couldn't see England anywhere.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!" America muttered running to the end of the aisle. "I've lost a four-year-old nation in Wal-Mart. He was about to call out the child's name when he heard a shout he was sure was England's followed by the screaming of another kid. His heart skipped a beat and ran towards the sound to find England and another boy who could only be about six screaming and fighting over a light blue, glittery stuffed unicorn that was about as tall as England himself was. England and the kid were not only pulling on the stuffed horse but they were swinging at each other with their other fist. America knew he had to intervene quickly because England as a nation (even as a child) was still stronger than a normal child.

He ran over and grabbed England as the other child's mother showed up. "What the heck do you think you're doing?" America demanded of England.

"That's my unicorn!" England screamed. "I had it first! He took it from me!"

"Did not! I had my hands on it first!" The kid stuck his tongue out at them. America felt a little annoyed at that but didn't do anything.

"It's MINE!" England shouted, furious as he struggled against America's hold.

"I'm really sorry." America spoke to the other child's mother.

The mother sighed. "No, it's fine. Gregory," the mother kneeled next to her child, "give me the toy. You're not getting it."

"But-!"

"_No_ buts. I've already gotten you your toy. Give the unicorn to this little girl." America coughed to cover up his laugh as England looked majorly offended and stomped his foot.

"But mom!"

"_Now_, Gregory!" Gregory sulked and held out the stuffed toy to England, who quickly snatched it and held it to himself. The mother smiled at America. "I'm sorry about that."

"S'no problem!" America smiled back and the mother and child left. England looked quite happy now cuddling the unicorn doll. America kneeled next to him. "England put the unicorn back."

"What!" England shouted, shocked.

"I'm not buying that thing for you. It's for girls! You're not a girl, are you?" He snickered as he remembered the mother's mistake.

England's cheeks puffed up, annoyed. "Unicorns aren't just for girls! I want it! I'm not leaving without it!"

"England." America said sternly, seriously not wanting to buy the girly toy but England was unrelenting. America sighed, seeing that he wasn't going to win. England was extremely stubborn to begin with over little things but now that he'd found something he really wanted there was no way of making him give up without a long and drawn-out fuss. America decided it wasn't worth it. "Fine, you can have it." America was instantly rewarded as a large and beautiful smile spread on the child's face that caused America not to regret his decision. He picked the child up and carried him back to the cart and placed him back into the seat before grabbing a pack of both Spider-Man and teddy bear underwear. He just wanted to get home now. He couldn't wait until his brother got here. Maybe he could babysit a bit so America could get a break.

England only caused a fuss at the check-out when he had thought America was stealing 'Mr. Gumdrops' (it was really some type of old-fashioned English name that America couldn't pronounce that sounded somewhat like gumdrops and convinced England to rename the unicorn that) from him but America convinced him to let him hold the doll for a moment so that he could scan the tag. He then returned it immediately where England kept the doll in a death-grip. They then left the store where America hooked up the car-seat to his car and got England into it to drive to McDonald's for lunch (the child was still shocked over the car ride). England seemed to like his Happy Meal that he received (although he was extremely confused about the strange shape of the cup and didn't know not to eat the fries' container). America then took them home to wait for Canada and Prussia.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for all of the ideas! Some of you were on the same track of mind I was when I was thinking of little things for England to do and I'm already planning some scenes for when that happens. If you have any ideas for a kind of plot or places to go for America and England feel free to tell me. I love reviews so much!**

**Btw, I'll try to update at least once a day but if not expect them the next day or something. I'm having fun writing this! :D**

**...Pfft, Mr. Gumdrops. XDD How could I deny Chibi!England a unicorn plushie?**


	5. Task 4: EPCOT

**A/N: Haha, I forgot to say in the last chapter that the thing England did with the marshmallows? I totally still do that. XD I thought it would be a cute perk. I'm glad I'm not the only one who does that!  
>Also, it's difficult trying to keep England a little kid and yet still be mentally a nation who's technically more mature than average children.<strong>

**There will be a bit of a twist in the story that I thought would add more humor to it, so look forward to it. :) It'll be much funnier with that perk added. Oh and there'll probably be more talking than action in this because I can't resist dialogue between the idiotic older brothers. :D**

_**Arschloch: **_**Asshole**

_**Bengel: **_**Urchin/brat**

_**Scheißkerl: **_**Bastard/Son of a bitch/Motherfucker (Prussia has very bad language)**

**Oh, if any of these translations are wrong, please tell me. I'm using Google Translate so I'm not sure if these are perfectly correct, but I'm not trying to annoy anybody with incorrect German. It's just that I know Prussia would use German quite a bit while speaking English. At least that's what my mind canon says.**

* * *

><p>It was nearing five o' clock when Canada and Prussia showed up at America's house. The teenage nation had to deal with multiple atrocities throughout the day with England that had ranged from the boy falling into the toilet when he had been going to the bathroom (the poor boy became stuck and had to deal with America laughing at his expense before helping him out) to getting lost in the gigantic house. America had to keep a close eye on the wandering boy and kind of regretted actually accepting such a tiring responsibility (his short attention span was seriously affected by such a chore) but whenever England smiled at him he instantly took back his thoughts and felt a little bit guilty for thinking them.<p>

America and England had been sitting together on the couch with England sitting a little bit away from America when the doorbell rang. England immediately sprang up from the couch shouting "THE ENEMY IS ATTACKING!" before running off to get the custom-made bow and arrows that he had created earlier out spoons, rubber bands, and a stick. America chuckled at him before he walked over to the door and opened it. His younger twin brother stood with a couple of bags at his feet and a small smile on his face to greet him. Prussia stood behind him with a grin, his little bird on his head napping.

"Yo!" America greeted.

"'Sup, _arschloch? _Why'd you call us down here? Birdie and I were going to have a lover's day in of fuc-" Prussia began but Canada punched him in the stomach enough to shut him up, a red blush on his cheeks.

"Shut up, Prussia. We don't discuss those things with my brother." He told him

"And I'd rather not know the details of your sex life, man." America dead-panned, looking faintly disturbed. He shook the mental picture of his brother and Prussia together in bed and said, "Thanks for coming."

"Yes, why did you need us anyway?" Canada asked as America helped them carry their bags inside.

"Well, about that-"

"OW!" Prussia shouted as something hit him in the back of his head and the three turned to see England loading another spoon into his 'bow' to shoot. "What the hell?"

"_He's_ what I need help with." America finished, motioning to the boy.

"Invaders!" England shouted, launching another spoon at Prussia and glaring. "I'll not let you have this land, Teutonic Knight!"

"Oh my god is that-" Canada began with wide eyes but was cut off by Prussia who dodged the spoon and laughed, "Holy shit, it's England! Kesesesese! He's a kid!"

"England, stop it!" America yelled and walked over to grab England's weapon. "You're wasting my spoons!"

"But the enemy-!" England protested. America picked him up and handed him back his weapon but took away his ammo.

"They're not enemies! It's my brother and his boyfriend. I told you that you would probably recognize him when you saw him." America chuckled as England continued to glare heatedly at Prussia.

"'Teutonic Knight', huh? I haven't been called that name in a long time!" Prussia said as he and Canada approached. Prussia lifted England from America's arms. "What's up, you little brat? I haven't seen you so small in a while! Kesesese, I bet you're not so tough now, are you?" England scowled and bit down hard on the ex-nation's hand. "OW! You little bastard!" Prussia wasn't laughing now.

"England!" America scolded and snatched the boy back from Prussia's hands. England stiffened and looked at America guiltily, covering his bottom and shaking his head.

"No! Don't spank me! I'm sorry!" He said.

America grinned. "It's okay! You can bite him, but only if he's messing with you okay?" He winked. England blinked and then smiled, nodding.

"America!" Canada reprimanded. "Don't tell him that!"

"Yeah!" Prussia agreed while sucking his bleeding hand with an annoyed looked on his face. "How'd the prick become this way anyway?"

America covered England's ears so that the boy wouldn't hear him. "He screwed up on a spell and turned himself into a kid. France made me take care of him. He's kind of amnesiac and only really remembers up to the age that he's at. He doesn't remember us, Canada, and doesn't know about his own situation." He released the child's ears as Canada frowned. "England, this is Canada!" America said and motioned to his brother. "And that's Prussia!" He pointed to the silver-haired ex-nation. Both England and Prussia glared at each other.

"Ah, it's…um…nice to meet you, England." Canada said, kneeling slightly to get at eye-level with the boy and holding out his hand. England looked at the offered hand and then to America.

"Handshake!" America reminded him.

England looked firmly away from him. "I knew that!" He said and shook the Canadian's hand. Canada laughed a little. England wiggled out of America's arms and landed on the floor before he ran over to grab his unicorn and crawl under one of the tables to glare at everyone.

"So you need our help with this _bengel_?" Prussia asked, sticking his tongue out at the child. England shouted something to him in that strange language of his that America didn't understand and Prussia looked surprised before responding in kind. England growled.

"What'd you guys say?" America questioned.

"Ha! He basically called me a lily-livered weakling and I called him -closest thing to modern language- a shit-faced brat." He chuckled a little as the twin brothers frowned at him. "Anyway, you seem to be handling him fine by yourself. Come on Birdie, let's go back home."

"Prussia, I'm not leaving. America asked for my help and I'm staying. You can leave if you want to." Canada told him. America gave him an appreciative smile. Prussia's bottom lip jutted out childishly and he walked over to plop onto the couch, pouting. Canada rolled his eyes. "What would you like me to help you with, anyway?"

"Hey, where's your bear at?" America completely ignored the question, distracted at his brother's missing trademark pet.

"He stayed home. He doesn't like Florida's heat."

"Oh, well see England's a bit of a hassle and I basically need a break." America sighed and rubbed his hair in frustration. "Man, I'm supposed to be on my vacation and here I am getting all stressed out because of a kid!"

"You can't help that, America. You've been asked to take care of England until he's back to normal, right? Don't be so greedy." Canada said and lowered his voice a little. "England took care of us all those years, didn't he? And he was only about seventeen physically, correct?" The nations tended to act in maturity the age that they were physically.

"But I wanted to do something fun! Like, I wanted to go to a theme park, or something!" America whined. It wasn't that he hated taking care of England, but he had planned on a nice, long, and relaxing vacation away from the hassle from his work. And it was about autumn here in Florida (his favorite time of year in this state because it was a gentle blend between the sweltering summer and the freezing winter that came from cold fronts) so that meant that there weren't as many tourists for the theme parks or the beaches.

"Who says you can't do anything fun?" Prussia called from the living room, flicking through the channels on the television, "I had plenty of fun with Holy Roman Empire and anyway people take their kids with them on adventures all of the time!" America and Canada made their way over to the couch and sat down next to him.

"What are you suggesting?"

Prussia grinned at him. "Why can't we go to a theme park? Your people made it for families didn't they?" America's eyes sparkled. Canada appeared worried.

* * *

><p>"Alright!" America shouted, excited. It was only about eight in the morning, but this was the best time to go to the amusement parks. In his arms he held a half-asleep England and sunglasses were on his head. England wore a red 'I'm Not Short, I'm Fun-sized' shirt (which America had found too amazing to not buy) and little white shorts that reached his knees.<p>

Canada stood with him carrying a backpack on his back and looked a little tired while Prussia leaned on him with his eyes closed. America kicked the older nation, sending Prussia onto his ass. England started in America's arms, waking up more. "OW! _Arschloch!_" Prussia scowled, annoyed.

"Wake your ass up!" America told him and swung the front door open to march out. He was followed out by his two companions.

"Where're we gowing?" England murmured, rubbing his eyes with a little fist. In his other arm he clutched Mr. Gumdrops.

"Somewhere fun!" America told him as he opened his car and buckled the boy into his car seat. He really hoped England would sleep on the ride over to the park so that he wouldn't be so terrified like last time. He climbed into the front seat and Prussia took the passenger's seat -because Canada decided it was better that Prussia and England weren't put together- and Canada took the back. America started the car and they drove off.

"Which park are we going to?" Prussia questioned, yawning and leaning his chair back. Canada gave him a dirty look as the seat took up a large portion of his leg-room.

"I was thinking _Islands of Adventure!_" America said.

"That's not really a good place for little kids, Al." Canada told him. "That's more for the older kids."

"'Al'?" Prussia questioned, turning his head to America with an eyebrow raised. "Your human name's Al?"

"No." America told him, glaring a little at Canada in the rear-view mirror. The other nation smiled apologetically. It was a decision about fifty years back that the nations were allowed to choose their own human names. The human names had a type of power behind them that left the named nation weakened and so only people who were extremely trusted knew each other's names. America had only told Canada his name and America knew his brother's name as well. He didn't know Prussia's human name or England's, though. And as much as America liked Prussia, he wasn't sure if he wanted to let such a troublesome nation know his human name.

"Pfft, it's a stupid name anyway."

"Hey!"

"Anyway," Canada interrupted before an argument could break out, "we need to think of a different place to go."

"Alright, then how 'bout EPCOT?"

"What the hell is that?" Prussia questioned.

"It's a theme park that focuses on countries around the world." Canada explained.

"Cool! I'm for it." He grinned.

"EPCOT it is, then!" America said and sped up to turn onto the turnpike. About an hour later they turned into the parking lot at EPCOT, the symbolic ball towering over the park. "Hey, is England awake?" America questioned as he parked. He unbuckled his seatbelt and looked behind him to see England's eyes wide open and staring outside of the window in awe. America grinned glad that Prussia had suggested they go to a theme park. Such an experience just couldn't be missed out by a child!

Canada got out of the car and loaded Prussia with the backpack he pulled out of the trunk. America pulled out England and carried him over to the two. "Jeez, what the hell's in this thing, Birdie?" Prussia complained, more upset that he actually had to carry it than the actual weight of the bag.

"I packed a lunch for all of us and a spare change of clothes for England just in case anything happens." He glanced pointedly at America as he remembered how last night England had fallen into the toilet for a second time because his older brother hadn't helped the poor boy. America chuckled at the memory as England looked upset at the thought.

"We can't just buy food here?"

"With the little money America has? No."

"Aw, don't be so mean to me, Canada!" America complained loudly. A few people gave them confused, passing glances. Prussia elbowed the nation in the ribs.

"Keep it down, _arschloch!_ We don't need the humans finding out about us!"

"Jeez, sorry!" America pouted and led the way as the group of four made their way to the park. America paid for all four of their tickets (to which he got a discount because of his privileges and England got in free) before they stopped in the beginning of the park to gaze at the large monuments.

"I'll go get a map." Prussia told them as he spotted the station that gave out maps of the park.

"We'll get a stroller." Canada nodded to him and the two brothers walked over to the station where you could rent a stroller. When they made it to the front of the line, the girl working their cooed.

"Aw, what a cute little boy!" She said with a smile. America grinned. At least England was recognized as a boy this time. "A stroller, I'm guessing?" She asked.

"Yeah." America handed England over to Canada before digging out his wallet to pay for the cart. The girl then ordered one of the workers to go get the stroller.

She gazed between the three of them. "It's not every day that I get to see homosexual families come through here! At least, not with a child." She stated and America and Canada's faces turned red.

"W-we're not like that!" America stuttered at the bluntness of the woman.

"W-we're brothers, eh?" Canada added.

"Oh, really?" She said looking thoughtful. "Well I guess that's true. You guys are twins, but I didn't mean between you two. You were with that albino guy that's causing trouble over there, right? I meant him and you." She nodded first to Canada and then behind them where the two brothers turned to see Prussia seemingly arguing with another father of a family.

"What the hell is that guy doing?" America asked. England glared at Prussia and muttered something in his ancient language.

Canada sighed in exasperation. "This happens a lot. Something must have pissed him off. I'll take care of him." He left America and England with the girl. They watched as Canada reached Prussia and caught the ex-nation's attention. Prussia motioned to the man angrily and Canada slapped Prussia across the head. The albino's "OW!" could be heard from where America was standing and America laughed. He loved watching his brother take charge. It was such a change of pace. Canada said something to the other end of the party (probably an apology) before grabbing the front of Prussia's shirt and dragging him back to America and England.

Prussia looked extremely put-out and pissed as they stopped and said, "_Aber es war nicht meine Schuld, Birdie!" _

"I don't speak German. I only speak English and French." Canada told him, looking annoyed.

"It wasn't my fault, Birdie!" Prussia repeated in English. "That guy ran into me and called me an idiot!"

"You _are_ an idiot." England said. Prussia immediately growled something at him in the ancient language that caused England to struggle to get out of America's arms to attack the man.

America laughed loudly and kept a tight grip on the little nation before turning back to the cashier-girl as their stroller arrived. The girl was laughing too at the scene. "You guys are hilarious! Have a nice day!" America nodded and placed England in the stroller (carefully maneuvering Mr. Gumdrops so that the boy wouldn't get angry) before he walked away. Prussia and Canada were starting to argue a little in a mix of English, French, and German but they still followed him.

"What is this place?" England questioned, looking up at America.

"It's a magical land!" America bragged. England's eyes widened.

"Are there faeries? Elves? Unicorns? I haven't seen any of my magical friends since I was back in my country…" The boy's eyes drooped a little at the thought.

"Um…" America wondered what to say to the boy. "Maybe." He didn't exactly want England to believe in those magical creatures to begin with, but he wasn't going to destroy a little kid's imagination like that. He turned to his younger brother and interrupted their fight. "Hey, do you guys want to go on the rides, or do you want to check out the countries first?" He asked. America himself hadn't been to this park in a while (why go see fake versions of the countries when you see the real things at least once a month?) but he had heard that the Spaceship Earth ride (the one in the giant ball) had been updated. But then again, it was always nice to go see what his people thought of the countries.

Canada and Prussia stopped their argument. "Countries. I have _got_ to see what you did." Prussia chuckled, his fighting mood gone already. Canada looked a little relieved and nodded in agreement.

"Lead the way." He told America.

"Alright!" America hooted and leaned over the stroller to appear in front of England's face. "We're going to Canada! Ready?"

"A new country?" England asked as Canada murmured, "Oh, me first?"

"Yup! We're leaving America and we're going to Canada! In three…two…ONE!" He shouted and began running. England was pushed back against his seat by the speed that they were running. It was faster than the average human could run but not fast enough so that humans would become freaked out at the blur that passed them. England squeezed Mr. Gumdrops as their surroundings went by far too fast for his mind to keep up with and suddenly they stopped which would have sent England flying had he not been buckled into his stroller. "We're here!" America announced.

"Y-you jerk!" England yelled at America, waving his arms. "You scared me! It was too fast!"

"Really?" America asked. "That wasn't all that fast to me, though."

"_Arschloch!_" A voice yelled at them and America turned to the stroller to see Prussia and Canada finally catch up, out of breath. "Don't fucking run off without warning us! _Verdammt!" _

"Please don't do that again." Canada agreed, looking frustrated. America laughed.

"You guys are all such wimps!" All three of his companions glared at him. "Anyway, this is Canada!" He motioned around them. Canada raised an eyebrow.

"This isn't very much like my country, eh." He pointed out.

"What are you talking about? It's just like your country!" America laughed and pushed England towards 'Niagara Falls' (which was really just a waterfall going down some rocks into a stream). Canada was unsure of whether or not he should be insulted. Prussia put a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"It's okay, Birdie. Remember, your brother's an idiot." He said to comfort him, grinning and giving him a thumbs up. Canada smiled back.

"I know, Gil." He said and took Prussia's hand before they joined the rest of their 'family'.

* * *

><p>America led the group through Canada before he quickly became bored and demanded that they ride at least two rides before they went to the other countries. Prussia had fought that America was being annoying until America informed him of the 'Mission: SPACE' ride that allowed one to feel what it was like to be in a spaceship going up into space. Prussia gave in as he wanted to see what it was like (he didn't like computers all that much, but he did like the kind of 'special effects' rides that both Japan and America had). They had to split, though, when it got to the actual ride because England was too young to ride the version of the ride where you felt the gravity of the 'launch' and so America (reluctantly) volunteered (or more like he was forced by Canada because England was his responsibility) to take the less-than-great softer version of the ride. Nonetheless England appeared to enjoy it greatly and actually thought he was going into the stars by the way he was shouting happily. America laughed and joined in on his excitement as he told him about how he had gone into space before and it was nothing new to him. The other passengers that were on the same ride as him gave them half-amused half-confused looks at the story because it seemed to realistic to be made up.<p>

After the ride they walked all of the way across the park to the United Kingdom section of the park. America, Canada, and Prussia kept waiting as they walked around for England to shout out something like, "I know this place!" or "This is really familiar" but they never came. Not even when they went into the store full of souvenirs with The Beetles all over them. England just gazed about him in the same marvel he held towards anything else that was exciting. He seemed to recognize that each section of the park was supposed to be a different country but he never got a reply when he had asked what country they were in.

Finally they left the United Kingdom with America feeling disappointed. He had wanted England to recognize where they had been and maybe recover some of his memory. Maybe if he recovered his memory, he would grow older. America was unsure but he held hope for it. They entered the next section France. When England was told of this, the boy developed a sour look that refused to leave the whole time they were there. By contrast Canada looked extremely happy because there were actual French people working at the sweets shop. He kept speaking French to the people there. After they got Canada to shut up, they eat bought a snack and America handed one to England which cheered the boy up a bit.

After they had finished America once again demanded that they go back to the rides. Prussia scowled. "That's practically across the park, _dummkopf! _Just wait until we circle back around!"

"No way!" America said. "We're going to ride that 'Spaceship Earth' ride! Come on, it'll be fun!"

"No!" Prussia said. "You can go by yourself!"

"Come on, Canadia! You're on my side, right?" America turned to his brother who was as of now the tie-breaker.

"Do I not get a say in this?" England asked. Nobody answered him which irked him.

Canada looked between his boyfriend and his brother, caught between a rock and a hard place. He cursed his luck. It was a 'lose-lose situation' either way. He sighed and whispered, "It's 'Canada' and…I kind of wanted to ride that ride anyway…" Prussia looked shocked that Canada hadn't agreed with him and he frowned. Canada smiled a little to try to console him but Prussia ignored it, looking depressed now. America whooped and led the way back through the United Kingdom and Canada to the giant ball.

By the time they had gotten on the ride and had actually ridden it, it was nearing three in the afternoon and stomachs were growling loudly. They found a restaurant nearby and sat in it to eat. Prussia appeared to be in a better mood at Canada's home-cooked meal (because since he was raised by France for a portion of his life he was a considerably better cook than either England or America) and all seemed to be forgiven.

"Is this what you call 'delicious'?" England asked as he bit down on a mapled-ham sandwich.

"Yes!" America, Canada, and Prussia immediately replied. The three nations looked at each other knowing that they were all thinking the same thing: _Dear lord, let this little spell cause England's cooking to get better._ England gazed at him before smiling and eating more. The others sighed in relief.

"Anyway," America said, "I was thinking we should head over to Morocco after eating and then we can go to Japan!"

"That sounds fine with me." Canada said.

"Hey, you didn't somehow mess up Japan's place, did you? Because Japan's my friend too and you'd better not have insulted him, _arschloch._" Prussia said. He was still upset with America and his selfishness (not that the ex-nation was much better).

"Of course not! I'd never insult Japan!" America said, offended to be accused of such a thing. "Besides, I didn't mess up anybody's country!"

"Yeah right."

"Ah, it appears England is getting sleepy." Canada quickly pointed out before a fight could occur. America glanced at the little nation to see that he was indeed sleepy. England's head kept bowing a little as he struggled to keep his eyes open. "He seems to get tired easily." Canada said, looking a little worried.

"Yeah, he's always done that, falling asleep in the afternoon." America said.

"Do you think he's sick?"

"That's not it." Prussia said, putting his soda down and leaning forward on the table. "All kids got to have an afternoon nap. Didn't you know that?" The two brothers looked at him in surprise. "I'm guessing you didn't. Just put him in the stroller and let him sleep for a bit. He'll wake up in an hour or so."

"Alright." America picked up England and slipped him into the stroller. The boy was completely out of it by this point. America then picked up Mr. Gumdrops to give to England, but saw that there wasn't much room so he just put the unicorn on England's lap and wrapped one of the boy's loose arms around its neck. "Let's go to Morocco!"

England napped through Morocco and Japan. Prussia seemed satisfied that America hadn't messed up Japan's image as they walked to the next country. "Are you fucking serious." Prussia stated, glaring around him. He turned to an innocent-looking America. "You seriously have a section for your country in a park made by your fucking country? Exactly _how_ self-centered are you?"

"Hey!" America shouted. "Don't call the kettle black, pot! You're not any less self-centered than I am!"

"I have a right to be self-centered when I'm the most awesome thing in this world! There's no reason _not _to focus on me!"

"Oh that's total bullshit!"

"Come on, guys." Canada said, trying to placate the men. "People are staring…" Unfortunately his quiet voice went unheard.

"And another thing, where the hell _is _my country on here?" Prussia demanded, ripping open the park's map and pointing to it. "I don't see it anywhere on here!" Canada sighed and rubbed his eyes at being ignored. And now Prussia's discovered that he isn't on the map. He had tried so hard to hide it from his boyfriend too.

"There are quite a few nations not on it-" He tried but America's voice overpowered his with his,

"Dude, you're not even a nation anymore!"

"What the fuck does that matter? I'm still alive, right? So I need my own section!" Prussia told him.

"We have a Germany!"

"West doesn't count! He's totally not as awesome as I am and you know that!"

"The countries of Prussia and Germany are practically the same thing! Practically nobody knows that Prussia was even a country!" Canada slapped his head. That was two things you weren't allowed to say to Prussia.

"We're completely different! Have you _seen_ West? Everybody knows that my country existed, _Scheißkerl_! Besides, you even have this country Morocco! Who the fuck is Morocco? Nobody even knows who Morocco is! " Prussia grabbed the collar of America's shirt.

"Morocco helped me out before and I owed it to her! Don't dis her, dude!" America grabbed Prussia's collar, looking completely ready to kick just as much ass as Prussia was planning to do.

"ENOUGH!" Canada screamed, shocking the two feuding nations with how loud he was. Canada huffed from the force it took to raise his voice to his brother's level. Jeez, how did America do it all of the time? "That is enough, you hosers. Stop your damn bickering. We are in public! Prussia, shut the hell up. America's not smart enough to add your country to a theme park and you know it."

"Hey!" America said, but his voice was lowered significantly, too afraid to argue back. He didn't need Canada going into another one of his three hour rants. Prussia looked equally as unwilling to say something against his boyfriend. But unfortunately Prussia didn't seem to learn.

"But Birdie! You agree that I should be here, right?"

"Germany was the closest thing we got!" America defended.

"Will you two-" Canada froze. "Oh shit." His two companions looked at the Canadian. He never cursed too much so they were surprised. "England's missing." He whispered.

"What?" America asked.

"England's missing!" Canada repeated louder and pointed to the stroller. America and Prussia looked where he pointed and saw that the seat was indeed empty.

"Oh shit."

* * *

><p>England was woken from his nice nap as loud yelling had ensued. He blinked tired eyes open and saw that America and that asshole Teutonic Knight (<em>Wait, his name was Prussia again, wasn't it?) <em>were arguing over something or another. England was annoyed that he had been woken and was about to just try to go to sleep again when he realized something.

Mr. Gumdrops was missing.

He looked around himself anxiously. Where had his unicorn gone? Had he wandered off somewhere while England was asleep? Usually England wouldn't have been worried about his magical friends, but this was a really big place with lots of people. What if Mr. Gumdrops became lost and couldn't find his way back home again? England would not let that happen.

He climbed out of the stroller and onto the ground and glanced at America, Prussia, and America's lookalike (England had accidentally forgotten the guy's name. It started with a 'C' didn't it?). They didn't appear to notice him. He thought about informing them of his quest to find his unicorn but then thought better of it. He was a nation too after all and he had taken care of himself long before he had met these people. He shouldn't become so dependant just because he had been spoiled with a better life than what he had led before. He turned and headed in the direction they had come from as he heard America shout, "Dude, you're not even a nation anymore!"

England had little difficulty weaving around the many people. This was no more difficult than it was running through a crowded forest. He called out Mr. Gumdrops' name as he looked around. He didn't have a very good idea of where he was. What country was he in? The last one he remembered was a 'Kingdom' something.

"Hello, little boy." England turned to see a woman in a blue shirt and pants. One thing England was trying to get used to was so many women wearing pants. Apparently that was normal in America's country. But then again the fashion taste was extremely strange as well. "Are you lost?"

"No, I am not. I'm looking for a unicorn about ye high with a beautiful pale blue coat and rainbow-colored mane, tail, and horn. Have you seen him?" England asked. The woman looked amused and confused at the same time. England could understand since he looked like a little kid right now. Nations had to deal with that.

"No, I don't think I have. But where are your parents?"

"I don't have any."

"Then who did you come with?" The woman asked.

"I arrived with America, America's kin, and Prussia." He informed her. The woman didn't look as amused now.

"Well just wait right here and I'll call some friends to find who you came with." She told him and stood to speak into a black device on her shirt. "I have a lost child in Morocco about four years old, blonde hair, red shirt, and thick eyebrows. Requesting a cart."

"My eyebrows are not that thick!" England shouted at the rude woman. He now saw that she was going to be of no help to him and from the sound of it she didn't want him to go anywhere. He ran away and ignored the call for him to come back. He found a fairly large tree and climbed it and hid as the woman ran past. He smirked. _No one can beat my hiding skills._ He thought to himself. He waited a few more moments before he climbed down and began walking again. He now knew that he was in Morocco, but he had no idea of how to get to this 'Kingdom' country.

He walked over to a large board that appeared to have a map on it. There was a large yellow star that said, "YOU ARE HERE" in bright red letters. England looked and saw where FRANCE was on the map and an UNITED KINGDOM next to it.

_The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland._ A voice whispered in his head. England frowned wondering where that voice had come from. It was extremely familiar. However the thought of Ireland annoyed him and he pushed the thought away. Somehow he knew that Mr. Gumdrops would be in the United Kingdom though and so he ran in that direction. He scowled as he passed by France and soon arrived in the United Kingdom. He looked around him. There were quite a few streets but he noticed a bright rainbow not far from him.

"Mr. Gumdrops!" England cried and ran to hug the unicorn. "Mr. Gumdrops, your coat is dirty." He said and brushed off the unicorn's stomach. "Don't run off again, do you hear me?" He scolded. Mr. Gumdrops didn't respond but he nuzzled England's cheek and he was forgiven. "Okay, now let's go back to-" He froze with wide eyes as a man passed near him. He was carrying bagpipes and he wearing a kilt. England trembled slightly as he remembered the arrows shot at him by his brother in the past. "SCOTLAND!" He shouted and dropped the unicorn to reach for his bow and arrows, but they weren't there. He cursed America for not giving him back his weapons as Scotland turned towards him

"I've found the child!" The man said to his companion, who was dressed similarly to how that woman had been earlier. The man spoke into another one of those black devices as Scotland approached England. Now that the boy thought about it, the man didn't look anything like Scotland, but he didn't need any of his brother's people capturing him either. England grabbed his unicorn and was about to run when he was grabbed by the Scotsman.

"Unhand me!" England shouted, struggling. Mr. Gumdrops fell. "Mr. Gumdrops, get help!" He shouted to the unicorn as he kicked his captor.

"Just hold still, boy!" The man said but England managed to slip out of his hold and grabbed onto Mr. Gumdrops before running into the foliage of a garden and hiding in a thick bush. He almost lost Mr. Gumdrops along the way, but they made it in alright. There was a loud clamor outside of the bush as people rushed past calling out for him. England felt tears spring to his eyes. Why was he being chased? Why did he always have to be attacked? What did he do to these people? He buried his head into his unicorn and cried silently.

* * *

><p><span>What…is that sound?<span> _England wondered. It sounded like crying. But who was crying? Was there somebody near him? He realized his eyes were closed and he forced them open._

He started as he realized that he was in a bush. England looked around him in surprise. How had he gotten into a bush? He had last remembered being in his basement working on another spell and now suddenly he was in a bush? Had he been transported somewhere? He looked down and was shocked to see a little boy about four years of age with blonde hair and his face buried in the neck of a stuffed blue unicorn. It appeared to be him that was crying.

"_Child, what is wrong?" _ He asked, kneeling down to touch the boy, but his hand passed right through the child. England pulled his hand back. The little boy lifted his head and wiped his face. England's eyes widened as he realized that the child looked just like him.

_No, I have to be strong._ The little boy sniffled. England was again surprised to discover that he was hearing the boy's thoughts. _I just need to find America. He'll help me._

"_America! Why would he help you?" _England asked the boy, but it didn't seem the boy could hear him. The boy crawled through the bush and peeked outside.

"It appears we have escaped, Mr. Gumdrops." The child said. He had a thick English accent.

England frowned. Am I this 'Mr. Gumdrops'? He wondered but then saw the boy grab the unicorn and figured out that it was the unicorn's name. England followed the boy as he carefully ran through the foliage. He could hear many people and wondered exactly where this child was and also how England himself had appeared here. The boy then jumped out of the grass and onto a paved road. England looked around them and saw that the streets resembled his own country. But there was something wrong about it. He saw many people about and realized -as he saw the shops- that it was the United Kingdom they were in, but a theme park. England scowled. _"This has 'America's fault' sprawled all over it." _He growled. Still he followed the little boy.

The boy exited the stores nearby and ran out into the more crowded street. From here England could see a large grey ball in the distance. _"EPCOT! I'm in bloody _EPCOT_? How the devil did I get here?" _He said but received no response.

"I've spotted the child!" He heard a voice say and as one England and the little boy turned towards the sound of the voice. England saw police officers rushing towards them. England was relieved and was about to ask for their help when he felt a strong tug force him to be pulled from behind. He turned his head and saw that he was being forced to follow the child by some unknown force. His feet –although on the ground- we not scuffed or dragged. England's eyes darkened as he examined his situation. Was he dead?

"Leave me be!" The little child shouted at the police chasing him. "I've done nothing to you!"

"England!" A familiar voice shouted and England turned to see America rushing towards him. His heart jumped. America could actually see him?

"_America!"_ He said but America slid to the ground and grabbed the child and didn't hear him. The boy screamed and struggled.

"England, I've finally found you!" America said, hugging the little boy. England froze as he stared at the scene. America…hadn't been talking to him? He was talking about the little boy in his arms.

"_Wait, is that ME?" _England shouted in horror. The little boy stopped struggling and he turned. His eyes welled up.

"America!" Little England cried and wrapped his arms around America's neck to start sobbing. England frowned at the touching scene. It bothered him, but how had this happened? America sighed in relief and held the boy close as he began to explain everything to the officers. England listened about how the boy must have lost his unicorn while they were walking and had run off to go find it. England thought about how it must have been his spell. He quickly realized his situation and walked over to touch his child self on the head. He was suddenly flooded with memories of the past days with America.

"_You idiot!" _He shouted, his face red with embarrassment. _"Do you not know how to take care of a bloody child?"_ He huffed as after no response from America he realized that he was unseen and unheard. His presence wasn't known. Perhaps… He thought, this form that I'm in represents the adult self that is still within the child. The part that my younger self doesn't remember. It saddened him, but it appeared to be true.

England had a feeling that he wasn't going to like this experience one bit.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Damn, this is one of the longest chapters I've written and I'm not even sure I like it. :/ Well that's what I get for taking so long to update. Here you go, guys! Review! :D**


	6. Task 5: Babysitting

**A/N: For the next few chapters (or longer, I don't know. I don't really pre-plan this stuff) I'll be writing mostly from Adult England's point of view because personally his take on things would be the funniest (and let's face it, I want as much humor in my stories as I can get) and also because writing from his point of view would be fun. I wrote from America's point of view the whole time in my 'Britannia' story, so now it's England's turn. **

**This chapter will be a mostly serious/kind of comical chapter.**

**Btw, so some of you won't get confused:**

_Thoughts_

"_England speaking"_

England's thoughts

Normal

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe you lost a kid at EPCOT!" Prussia taunted America for the third time that day. They were back in the car and on their way back to America's house now. After the incident with the security they had continued their trip in the theme park and ended up having a nice day despite the occurrence. Little England was fast asleep in his car seat cuddling Mr. Gumdrops with Canada once again sitting next to him and Prussia and America were up front. England (the adult one) sat in the middle of Canada and the car seat although it didn't really matter considering he couldn't actually touch anything and nobody could see him.<p>

"Will you shut up about that? It was your fault anyway." America said.

"_You two bicker so damn much."_ England stated a little annoyed with how much America and Prussia had fought today. England was unsure as to why the two would fight when they were so alike, but maybe that was the cause of it. They were too much alike. But then that wouldn't explain why America and I would fight so much…

"Look, at least England's finally back." Canada said looking quite exhausted with the bickering as well. England felt sorry for the boy. But then again, why would he hang out with this type of people then? Maybe he was a bit of a masochist?

"Yeah, thank God." America said, looking in the rear-view mirror. England's heart jumped as he stared at America's blue eyes in the mirror. If he was visible, America would be staring right at him. He flushed a little.

"_Stop staring, you git."_ He muttered. America did but England sighed. It was lonely talking to one's self. How did Prussia manage it all of the time? And speaking of which, why was Prussia with America and Canada anyway? Were they friends? What a strange grouping. The chat died down. It was already fairly late –almost ten at night. They had stayed to watch the fireworks. Little England had been amazed by the sight, although it had scared him at first. Adult England was embarrassed by his younger counterpart as he remembered some of the things that the child had done (such as falling into the toilet…twice). His face heated up at the thoughts of America having to bathe him and how he had thrown up all over himself (although that wasn't the first time America had seen that –he'd been around England completely sloshed before). Being a child was killing his ego and it had only been two days. He hoped that the spell would wear off soon.

* * *

><p>The next morning England woke up to find his younger self in America's bed sleeping. America himself appeared to be missing. England looked around him with a frown. Why would America give his younger self his bed and not sleep in it himself? He remembered little England awaking and leaving his room to sleep with America, but at the time America had actually been with him. Where was the nation now? England looked at the clock. It was only three in the morning. America never woke up this early.<p>

England looked at his younger self with frustration. He wanted to find America, but couldn't do it with the child asleep. He tried walking towards the door slowly, expecting to be stopped by the same force that had pulled him towards the child before, but it didn't seem to be as strong. England kept walking until he actually went through the door. He discovered a bathroom on the other side with America in it.

"_Bloody hell! I'm sorry, America." _England said and turned away to leave when he heard the sound of vomiting. He turned quickly and was met with America leaning over the toilet and huffing. After a moment the man threw up again and cursed. "_America! What the devil is wrong with you?_" England asked, kneeling by the other nation's side. Of course he was completely unheard.

America coughed a little and grabbed a chunk of toilet paper to wipe his mouth and nose before tossing the paper into the toilet and flushing its contents. England noticed the man's body was trembling a little. He stood up and rinsed his mouth out in the sink before wiping his face off. His eyes were dark with a deep frown on his face. England didn't like that look. It didn't suit the happy-go-lucky teen. "Damn it." America whispered and rubbed his eyes.

"_Talk to me, poppet." _England said, trying to touch America's shoulder. His hand only went through the man's shoulder though and so he pulled back, feeling more shocked than he really should've considering he already knew that he couldn't touch people. Maybe he had expected this time to be different. He frowned sadly as America brushed his teeth and stared unblinkingly at his reflection. The one time England didn't want him to be quiet the man didn't speak. England looked in the mirror and saw that he could not be seen. It freaked him out a little. I want to comfort him… England thought. He hated seeing America like this.

"America…?" The bathroom door opened slowly and America and England turned to see the child England appear, loosely clutching Mr. Gumdrops and appearing more asleep than awake. England blinked. Had…had he somehow summoned the child?

"England! What are you doing awake?" America wiped his face on a towel before scooping the child up. England approached the pair.

"_Ask him what's wrong."_ England told the child.

Little England yawned widely. "Why are you not in bed?" He asked. England smiled a little. It appeared he had a tiny bit of control over his younger self.

"It doesn't matter. I was just using the toilet." America smiled and walked them back over to the bed to lie down.

"_Don't take that answer. Tell him to explain." _England commanded. Little England blinked up at America and cuddled more into the unicorn that was in between his and America's body before closing his eyes and accepted America's answer. _"No! Wake up, child! He lied!" _England shouted, frustrated that his commands weren't being followed. America stared at the little boy and sighed quietly before rolling over and staring at the ceiling. He didn't go back to sleep.

* * *

><p>"America, you looked like shit." Prussia told the other nation oh-so-subtly later on that day sometime around ten. Little England had woken up at that time and America had brought him down for the pancake breakfast that Canada had made. They were all now enjoying the meal.<p>

America brushed off the comment with a yawn. "Yeah, whatever. I just didn't sleep well."

England frowned at America's response. "_He was vomiting this morning. Say something about it."_

Canada glanced worriedly at his older brother. "You didn't sleep well? Why is that? Did you have…a nightmare?" The two twins shared a look that didn't go unnoticed by England.

America shook his head. "Don't worry about it. I've just had a couple of issues sleeping recently."

"They have pills for that." Prussia voice was serious. He hadn't missed the exchange either.

"Nah, I don't need 'em. Look, don't worry, alright?"

"If you say so…Oh, I was called by my boss." Canada changed the subject. England sent him a (unnoticed) frown. Damn it, why did they change the subject? "He told me to tell you that your boss called him."

"Oh, weawy?" America asked through a mouthful of pancakes. Canada, England, and child-England gave him distasteful looks as Prussia chuckled a little.

"Yes. He said that he needs you to come to his office because there's a summit meeting on Wednesday."

America groaned. "Why didn't my boss just call me?"

"Because you wouldn't answer your phone." America thought about it.

"Oh, I guess I forgot to charge it." He laughed.

"Sometimes I wonder how you two can be related." Prussia told Canada. Canada rolled his eyes.

"_I question all of the time how my angel grew into this man-child."_ England muttered, sitting in the seat his child-self had vacated to play on the floor.

"But god, we have a meeting? Since when?" America whined.

"We've known about it since last month." Canada sighed.

"_Really now, do try to pay at least a _little_ attention at the meetings, America."_ England scolded ineffectually.

"But I'm on vacation!" America protested. Canada dug into his pocket and brought out a slip of paper.

"This was the message my boss was told by your boss to tell me to tell you: 'Your vacation is already ending, Mr. America, so come back to the White House for a briefing before you have to go to Italy for your summit meeting. Please make it as soon as possible. Sorry for cutting your vacation short'." America groaned louder and caused little England to look at him questionably.

"_Stop whining! You're grown up, are you not?" _England scolded again.

"I don't wanna goooo!" America whined. "Canada, go for me. We're twins so they won't be able to tell the difference."

"You know they'll see right through that. Deal with it, America. You have to represent your country and I have to represent mine." Canada said, sipping his coffee.

"Prussia?" America turned to the ex-nation.

"No way in hell. Those meetings are so boring. I'm glad West goes instead of me!" Prussia laughed and got up to put his dishes in the washing machine.

"Boo, you suck dude!" America puffed out his cheeks. England felt the urge to pinch him. "Fine, I'll go. I'll go order a ticket." He stood.

"Get me one as well!" Canada said. America and Prussia looked at him in surprise. "I need to stop by my boss's place to talk about the summit as well."

"Whoa, what about me then, Birdie?" Prussia asked, walking over and placing a hand on the table in front of the Canadian. Gilbird fluttered from his shoulder and landed in Canada's hair and twittered in a questioning manner. England gazed at them in confusion.

'Birdie'? Why the devil is Prussia calling Canada 'Birdie'? He wondered. He still didn't understand why Prussia was there in the first place.

"Um…I guess you'll have to stay here and babysit England." Canada suggested.

"_WHAT?" _Prussia and adult England shouted in shock.

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA." America ran back into the room. "_Who's_ babysitting _who?_" He asked, surprised.

"Birdie, I am _not_ babysitting this _bengel." _Prussia stated. Little England, realizing they were talking about him, jumped up and shouted in Proto-Germanic,

"I do not need you to take care of me, you dumb bastard!"

Prussia scowled at him and responded in the same language, "I don't want to care for you, ungrateful urchin!" England was surprised that the two had even spoken to each other in Proto-Germanic. It was a very old language that he had forgotten that he had even known. Prussia seemed to remember it quickly enough, however.

"What'd he say?" America asked.

"I don't need him!" Little England said and came over to America. "Why should I listen to him?"

"It'll only be for a while, England. Canada and I will be back later!" America assured him and picked the child up. "I just need to go talk to my boss."

"'Boss'?"

"He's…kind of like your monarchy." He explained. "He's in charge of me."

"I…see." England looked away and towards Prussia. "I will not be under your command. I am still an independent country."

"Tch, I wouldn't take over your country anyway." Prussia said. "I don't invade any brat's vital regions."

"Good, because I'd have to hurt you if you tried." America said with a cool look in his blue depths. England shivered a little. He only heard that tone used by America towards Russia and that was only when the two were at odds with each other at the moment.

Prussia met his gaze. "Are you threatening me?" Canada glanced nervously between the two. Prussia wasn't a nation any longer, but that didn't make him any weaker than he was previously. If a fight broke out, it would get ugly quickly.

"_Calm down, America." _England said and tried to get his younger self to say something but it didn't work.

"America, Prussia, stop it." Canada stepped between the two. "Prussia, are you saying you're actually thinking about controlling England?"

"I would not let him." England glared. Prussia now had two glares directed at him.

Prussia slowly broke his gaze with America to look at Canada. After a moment he looked away with a frustrated sigh. "I'll take care of him. It's not like I'll purposely try to hurt the kid."

The tension broke and Canada, America, and adult England relaxed. "Then we should go get ready, bro. I've got my jet waiting for us at the airport." America said to Canada and placed England back on the ground before the two brothers went upstairs to pack.

After about fifteen minutes the brothers came back down to find Prussia sitting on the couch watching television. "Where's England?" America questioned. Prussia pointed silently behind him. America and Canada followed his point to see England on the top of America's tall bookshelf with Mr. Gumdrops and was glaring down at Prussia. "England! Whoa little dude, how'd you get up there?" America asked, walking over to the shelf and looking up at England. The bookshelf was even taller than America was.

"_He quite obviously climbed." _England told America, standing next to the nation. He went unnoticed. He sighed in frustration. He hated talking to himself. He felt his younger self's relief to see America although the little boy didn't show it much on his face.

"I climbed this to escape." The little boy informed him.

"Escape?" America questioned and England shot a look at Prussia. America laughed and held his arms up. "Well jump into my arms! I need to talk to you." America had the image of saying such a thing to the older England. "_Make sure you catch me, America." _The England would say shyly with red cheeks before jumping. America grinned. That's exactly how it would happen. He didn't know just how delusional that was.

"_Idiot! Don't word things in such a way!" _The actual adult England shouted at America with pink cheeks. He made it sound like something from a romance movie or something. How embarrassing.

Little England looked wary of jumping. "Come on!" America encouraged. "Don't worry; I'll catch you!" He waved his hands. England still looked nervous.

"You'd better not drop me! I'll kill you if you do!" He shouted. America just continued to grin and finally the boy steeled himself before jumping. America caught him and his unicorn easily and hugged him close. England wiggled at the hugging, not liking it.

"I told'ja I wouldn't drop you!" America said. "Anyway," he made sure England was looking at him, "Canada and I have to go so you have to behave yourself, alright?" England frowned.

"Why do you have to leave? I don't want to be left here. This house is so large and I'm so little. I don't want you to leave." A pained expression crossed America's face. England wanted to comment on how selfish his younger self was being when he knew America had to leave, but then he understood the pained look that America had developed and he felt his own heart ache. America had said that to England a long time ago when their ages had been reversed.

England looked at America to see what the man would do. America hugged England close to him and buried his face in his hair. "I'll be back later. I really will. And then we can play more, England." He whispered. England had to get closer to actually hear the next part, "I won't leave you for months on end, I promise." England sprang back, clutching his chest. That comment had stabbed him right in the heart.

"_America…"_ He whispered. He didn't realize that America had been affected so much by his leaving for so long.

"And you'll have Prussia here." America said after a moment of silence and smiled at the boy. "You'll just have to put up with him until I get back, okay? You have to be good!"

"Yes." England said and America carried him over to Prussia and placed little England on the couch next to him.

"No giving England a bath, got it?" He told Prussia. "That's my job!" Adult England shook his head of perverted thoughts. America obviously didn't mean it in that way. Prussia gave America a sleazy look.

"Don't do anything dirty to a little kid, you pervert." He said.

America blushed a little. "I wouldn't touch a kid like that! Get your mind out of the gutter!"

"Uh huh." Prussia brushed off the comment.

"Be nice." Canada said and came over to Prussia. "We'll be back later. Take good care of England or else." He leaned down and kissed the ex-nation. America and little England made faces. Adult England reared back in shock. Prussia and Canada were _together?_ Since when had this happened? Admittedly England didn't keep tabs on what Prussia did and didn't pay too much attention to Canada's actions, but how had he missed that they were DATING?

Prussia grabbed a hold of Canada's waist and pulled him down onto his lap to deepen the kiss. Canada leaned forward and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck with a soft moan. America quickly scooped England up and covered the little boy's eyes. "Come on, guys! No sex on my couch! We have to go, bro!"

Canada pulled away quickly, his cheeks red. He had gotten caught up in the moment. Prussia grinned and didn't let go of his boyfriend. "Don't be jealous because I'm getting some ass and you can't manage to screw E-" Canada slapped his head. "OW! _Verdammt, _Birdie!"

"Shut up, Prussia. Don't mention that kind of stuff in front of England!" Canada scolded and removed himself from Prussia. Prussia scowled and then pouted.

"He's so whipped." America whispered to little England. Adult England chuckled. That appeared to be the case. Who would've thought that Canada had the pants of the relationship? America kissed the child on the forehead, which caused both Englands to rear back and cover their foreheads –one with disgust and the other with embarrassment. America chuckled. "We'll be back later, England!" He placed the child on the ground and nodded to Prussia. "Take care of him."

"Yeah yeah." Prussia muttered.

"Goodbye!" Canada said and the two picked up their bags before exiting. England watched as the two got in the car and drove away. He feared what Prussia babysitting would entail.

Little England immediately turned to face Prussia with a prepared fighting stance and glaring. Prussia pulled a lollipop out of his pocket and stuck it in his mouth before raising an eyebrow at the child. "What do you want, _bengel_? I'm not giving you a lollipop."

"I do not want anything from you! Why have you agreed to watch over me if you do not want to take over my country?" England demanded. Prussia stood and walked over to explore America's bookshelf. England turned to keep his back from facing the man. He refused to have his back exposed. Adult England was slightly amused by this and understood his younger self's distrust considering the way he had grown up, but he knew that Prussia would not do anything truly harmful to the child. Prussia was an ass, but he wouldn't hurt a child if he could help it.

"I'm only doing a buddy a favor and besides if I want to have any sex with Birdie, I have to treat his family nicely. Even if it _is_ annoying sometimes, but you're a good drinking buddy so whatever." Prussia said. England scowled at the ex-nation.

"_I didn't approve of your relationship with Canada!"_ He shouted, unheard.

"Anyway, just entertain yourself. I'm going to watch movies or whatever. If you get hungry, just tell me and I'll get you something."

Younger England gazed at Prussia in confusion, not understanding what a movie was but also because of the sincerity and lack of irritation in his voice. England never had too much of a problem with Prussia (in exception to the Austrian Wars when they had been on opposite sides) but it was only really a trust factor. Little England didn't trust Prussia and it was probably best to keep things that way.

* * *

><p>It was much later and little England had in fact entertained himself for quite a while. Adult England had actually been annoyed at how little Prussia was actually doing and had to watch his younger self by himself. But because of the distance between the two nations, England discovered something about his form. The farther away his child self was away from a nation, the farther adult England could travel away from the child. And on top of that, he had more control over the child when not near another nation. It actually got to the point where he was practically controlling the child from outside of the body. But he lost that control as he got near Prussia.<p>

England would've actually kept entertaining himself all throughout the day had the kitchen incident not occur. He hadn't actually trusted Prussia to feed him anything that didn't have any poisonous plants or such in it (his brothers had done such a thing to him before and he would not be fooled again) and so England took the initiative. Luckily he was far enough away that England had some control over the child but since Prussia was right in the other room, he could only give a few commands. And so child England set to work on making his own food.

The first thing England did was climb up onto the countertop with Mr. Gumdrops. He placed Mr. Gumdrops down and shushed the unicorn a little. "Don't make a sound. We mustn't alert the Teutonic Knight of our presence." Adult England couldn't help but find it adorable that his younger self talked to a stuffed animal. But at the same time he saw the reasoning. He grew up surrounded by magical creatures and animals alike as his only true friends and with the magical beings missing from America's country (there were some, but they were few and far between and tended to appear in gardens and forests instead of houses like England's friends) the only choice for the child was a stuffed animal he imagined to be alive.

Little England stood on top of the counter and opened one of the cabinets. It was full of cups. He reached to grab one when England said, "_No, no. Don't touch the ceramic cups. Only grab the plastic ones." _Little England's body responded and grabbed a blue plastic cup instead of the coffee mug he had been going for. England nodded, pleased with the little control he had over the boy. He would take a hands-off approach for now to see just how well his younger self does, but he would not let him destroy America's dishware. He'd better thank me for this when this is all over…

Little England then moved to a different part of the counter and opened another cabinet. It was filled to the brim with all manner of junk food and only a little bit of ingredients such as flour, sugar, oil…the kind of stuff needed to bake snacks. Both Englands marveled at the contents, but for different reasons. Little England climbed into the cabinet as he dug through it. A bag of potato chips fell to the ground and England froze, waiting to hear Prussia enter. The television was loud, however, and he appeared to not have heard. England sighed in relief and whispered to his unicorn, "Keep watch, Mr. Gumdrops." The unicorn didn't respond.

England managed to knock over the bottle of oil and a couple more of bags of chips before he found the _Chips Ahoy!_ His eyes sparkled and he smiled. Adult England was wary of letting his younger self have the cookies, but he would stop him before he had too much. He could let the child satisfy some of his sugar cravings first. England grabbed the cookies and began to wiggle his way out of the cabinet and back onto the counter when the bag of flour slipped from the cabinet.

"_Oh no!" _England shouted as the flour hit the floor with a thud and exploded, covering the nearby vicinity (including England) in white. Little England's eyes widened in horror. _"Now look what you've gone and done! America will be angry!" _England scolded his younger self. The child's eyes watered as his mind registered the scolding as one would feel in their own consciousness. The child thought of how America wouldn't get too angry…but still he worried. He shook his head and some of the flour fell from his hair. The child crawled across the counter after carefully shutting the cabinet and hopped off of the counter with Mr. Gumdrops. He then placed the unicorn and the cookies down before he got down on his knees and started gathering the flour in his tiny palms to try to clean up the mess a little. It didn't help the situation much and after five minutes the child gave up and grabbed his items before vacating the room. Prussia could clean up the mess.

However England's bad luck continued as Prussia appeared in front of the child. "What the hell happened to you?" Prussia demanded, surprised at the ghostly-looking England. England's eyes widened and he tried to make a dash for it, but Prussia was quick and scooped him up before snatching the cookies from his hands. "Cookies? Where'd you get these things? I looked for them already!" Prussia asked. "Actually, how did you get them?"

"None of your business!" England told him with a glare. There was a nervous look on the child's face though. A guilty look. Any person who had raised a child before would recognize it right away and Prussia and adult England didn't miss it at all.

"I think it _is _my business, _bengel._" He said and entered the kitchen. His red eyes widened and he almost dropped what was in his arms. "What the-! _Was ist das für Schwachsinn? __Ich werde diesen Mist nicht sauber machen_![1] England!" Prussia put the child down and developed a stern look that England didn't think he'd ever see on Prussia's face: The disciplining face of disapproval. "Clean this up right now!"

"You don't think I have not tried?" England demanded. Prussia walked over to a broom closet in the kitchen and pulled it open. He dug around in it until he pulled out a dustpan with a brush attached. He thrust them into England's hands.

"Try again." He commanded. England glared daggers at him and didn't move. "Do it or else you go without anything to eat for the rest of the night." He threatened.

"You can't do that! America will get angry!"

"Look at all of the fuck I give. He'll probably agree with me. Get to it." Prussia was unrelenting and England finally did as he was told to start sweeping up the mess. Adult England was quite impressed. Prussia was going about things in the right way. At least it didn't get to the point that the child had to be spanked. That would've been humiliating.

* * *

><p>After England finished fully sweeping up his mess Prussia must have assumed that the child could not be left on his own any longer and plopped him down in front of the television and threw in <span>Heracles<span> the Disney movie. England at first didn't want to sit still for the show, but soon became entranced with the colors and music and storyline itself. Disney had done its job. Prussia and England munched on the cookies together and when Heracles was over, Prussia abided to England's asking of another movie and put on The Little Mermaid. It appeared America had every Disney movie. It was reasonable (not just because he was a giant kid) because this house was in Florida and near Disney.

It was nearing eight at night when England heard Prussia's phone go off. The albino man got up because England screamed at the man to shut up so that he could hear the 'Part of Your World' song. Adult England followed the man into the kitchen to listen to the conversation. "_Guten Abend, _Birdie. Where're you at?"

"Hello, Prussia. We're on the plane back to Florida. America says we should land in about half an hour and the drive will take about forty-five minutes. How are things over there?"

"Tell America he's going to need more flour and _Chips Ahoy! _cookies."

"What happened to my cookies?" England heard America yell from the background.

"They died. England and I ate them."

"You bastard!"

Prussia chuckled as England rolled his eyes. "So about an hour or so? I can deal with that."

"What happened to America's food?" Canada asked.

"Ah, just a little accident. It's cleaned up now. England's currently in the world of Disney. Useful freaking movies, that's for sure. No wonder America created them to brainwash the children." He laughed again as America yelled something about how he wasn't brainwashing children at all and heroes don't do that kind of stuff. "Whatever."

"We'll see you soon, Gil." Canada said.

'Gil'? What kind of name is that? Did Prussia choose that as his name? Are Canada and Prussia really that close that they know each other's names? England worried a little. Nobody even knew what his real name was. Not even his boss. Canada and Prussia must've been very close. How long have they been dating? I'll have to ask America eventually…

"Yeah, see ya."

There was a small hesitation before a soft, "_Je t'aime_" was heard. England glared at the phone. He knew enough French to know what that meant. His overprotective parent side was in full swing.

"Love you too, Birdie." Prussia said, a soft smile on his face that caused England to blink. He was sure if Prussia had known he was in the room with someone else, he would not have made such a face. England felt a bit guilty for his overprotective thoughts and drifted back to his younger self.

After The Little Mermaid  was over, little England got up and walked to the back door of the house. Prussia was in the kitchen eating some soup and didn't notice the child leave. England opened the door and walked outside for the first time into the backyard. It was dark and the moon was a waning crescent. The garden there was small with more trees than plants but England recognized rose bushes. England walked out into the middle of the yard and stared up at the sky. Adult England joined the child and sat to allow his own thoughts and the child's to flow together. He didn't notice at first but he opened his eyes at the same time as little England turned his head to see Prussia sit down on the other side of the child.

"What are you staring at so stupidly?" Prussia asked. England scowled at him before looking up again. Neither of the two spoke for a few long moments.

"Where…did all of the stars go? It's so bright in this country." Prussia appeared surprised by the question and looked up as well. Adult England peered sadly up at the sky as his head was filled with the images his child self was remembering of the billions of stars that were so easily seen at night over a thousand years ago. Only about a quarter of that amount could be seen now. Trees and houses and lights blocked the rest. On the horizon the stars completely disappeared.

Prussia didn't answer for a moment. "It's been a long time since all of the stars could be seen. The world has changed a lot. It's like this in most countries. You'd have to go to very rural areas if you want the full experience."

"What do you mean 'a long time'?" England asked, turning his head to look at Prussia. He was beginning to question his surroundings now. "Prussia, exactly what has happened? You and France have grown up and I am still a child. Technology is strange. People speak in a different form of my language. I want answers."

Prussia raised an eyebrow. "America and France obviously haven't told you anything. You're an adult too, but you screwed around with magic and made yourself into a kid."

"Lies. I would remember being an adult."

"It's true. Your mind is back in the age you're at now. It's 20XX." England's eyes widened in horror. They stayed that way and Prussia went back to looking at the stars while the child's mind caught up with his situation. After a minute he recovered slowly.

"That…would explain some things." England looked up again. "But I do not remember a Canada or America."

"They were founded about three-something hundred years ago. They're still fairly young."

"How are they not children?" He yawned loudly. His little body was getting tired.

"They grew up quickly. Shockingly fast, from what you and France told me."

"You make it sound like we raised them."

"You did. Both, in fact. France helped with Birdie."

Adult England glared. "_Don't go explaining all of this to him!" _

Little England hugged Mr. Gumdrops to him. "R-really?"

"Duh. Why do you think they speak English?"

England looked down. "So…I'm only in a child form right now?"

"Yup." Prussia reached into his pocket and brought out a cigarette and lighter. He lit the cigarette, took a deep inhale, and released it. England coughed and glared, not liking the smell.

"_Don't smoke a fag around a child, you tosser!"_ Adult England scolded.

"You and France grew up, I can see, but what of Spain?"

"He's alive."

"Rome? Grandfather Germania?"

"Long dead." England looked at him in shock.

"How? They were so powerful!"

"Who knows." Adult England looked at Prussia. Although the man looked stoic and even a little bored towards the conversation, he knew the ex-nation well enough to know the man felt a little sad at the reminiscing. "Technically, I shouldn't exist." He added, which surprised England. Little England looked at him questioningly. "My country doesn't exactly exist anymore. I should be dead. But I'm too awesome and powerful to die. The world can't survive without me!" He laughed. Adult England rolled his eyes, although he really wished that he knew why Prussia was still alive even though his country didn't exist anymore and hadn't for a while.

England's eyes closed. "I…want to grow up as soon as possible." He whispered.

"We all want you to." Prussia agreed and snuffed out his cigarette. England fell asleep. The ex-nation carried the child inside and tucked him into America's bed and waited the rest of the time for the twin brothers to come back while reading and with Adult England sitting with him. When America and Canada got home America immediately went to check on little England which forced the adult version to go with him to not be yanked up instead. After he checked to see that the child was alright, the two went back downstairs.

"Looks like England's fine. Now, what the hell happened to my cookies?" America demanded. England sighed at the younger nation's priorities. Really he should've been more worried about the mess that had occurred earlier.

"Anyway," Canada said after Prussia had briefed them of the babysitting, "America and I have to go to the meeting on Wednesday, as you know. We're going to move back into America's main house in D.C. afterwards."

"What are you going to do about England?" Prussia asked. America scratched the back of his head and leaned back against the wall.

"I was talking about that with England's boss. He said to bring England to the meeting just in case."

"What? Why? Can't they send another representative? Even though they have to represent the whole United Kingdom."

"I said that too, but it's not a matter of representation. Apparently they have that covered. They're sending Scotland."

"Oh shit! That's gonna be a hell of a time." Prussia laughed.

"But Scotland bullied England!" Canada said.

"Yeah, I know. Which is why I think it's stupid to bring England considering the reason his boss wants me to bring him is so that I can protect and watch over him." England scoffed. America could hardly take care of himself, let alone a child.

"We'll just have to watch out for the other countries." Canada said with a yawn. "Let's worry about this another time. I'm exhausted."

"Alright, yeah. Me too." America stretched. "I'm hitting the sack. Night." He told them. The two responded in kind. England followed America up to the bedroom and turned away as America changed before climbing into the bed. The nation grabbed a hold of little England and cuddled him close, although the boy didn't look very happy about it even in his sleep but he didn't wiggle away like on the other nights. England stayed awake the rest of the night to watch America. His adult self didn't actually need to sleep but he missed out on the little dreams that his child self had. America slept through the night.

* * *

><p><strong>[1] What is this bullshitnonsense? I will not clean this crap up! (according to Google translate) EDIT: I fixed it! Thank you, Violet-Hime!**

**Who added a little adorable PrussiaxEngland moment? That's right. I did. :D I think it's kind of cute. Not really as a pairing, but these sweet moments. :)**

**Jeez, long chapters are long. These chapters just keep getting longer. I'm tired. So yeah, a bit of a more serious chapter. Just bringing in the plot ever so slightly. The world meeting's next chapter. And yes, I did plan on bringing in at least one of England's older brothers. How could I resist it? Child!England + Bully!Older Brother = Not freaking good. However it will make for some laughs. Besides, my friend who reads this story is a huge Scotland fan and would shoot me if I didn't incorporate him. SO. Expect some hilarity next chapter.**

**Oh, and my profile picture is a picture I drew of little England in his bunny pajamas with Mr. Gumdrops. :D It's too bad it cut off some of the writing...**

**Review! I love reviews. They're…like…the iced tea I practically live off of. I love seeing more reviews. :D**


	7. Task 6: World Meeting

**A/N: Haha, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry if I get any languages incorrect when I type it. I'm just using a translator and I know that's not always 100% correct. Thank you Violet-Hime! I changed it to your suggestion! If it's wrong, don't hesitate to tell me the correct way to make the sentence! I can't speak any other language than English/American. _;**

**Also, I know Prussia is making a 'comeback' and such, but since he's not **_**technically**_** a country by the world's standards, he shouldn't really be alive. I love Prussia, though, so I would love for his comeback to occur! **

**Btw, for the sake of the fact that I can't find the actual picture of Scotland that Hetalia's creator (damn it, why can't I ever remember his name correctly? Oh well, too lazy to look it up) made, I'm going to use the fan-made Scotland. Mostly because I like him better, but I'll try to make him more similar to the creator's version.**

* * *

><p>It was Wednesday, the day of the meeting. Prussia, America, Canada, and England were all on a private jet and were being flown over to Italy for the world summit meeting. Prussia had agreed to come along if only to check in on his younger brother and his boyfriend Italy (although Germany said they weren't dating, everyone knew that it was pretty much official in everyone's eyes except the German) as well as say hi to everyone. After all, most of the countries were on the other side of the world and Prussia had practically moved in with Canada so as to not feel like a third wheel at his brother's house. Little England and America were looking at a world map (an actual one that Canada had brought so as to teach England correctly and not just the map of the United States) together on the floor a little ways away while Canada and Prussia sat curled near each other on the couch and were watching a movie. In Canada's lap napped Mr. Kumajiro and Gilbird.<p>

"Is this really how the world looks?" England asked, amazed at the map. Maps were not nearly as well made as this one was in the time period he remembered.

"Yup!" America said. "Here, this is your country!" He pointed to the island nation. "And this is _all_ me!" He then moved his finger to the U.S. and circled it. England looked between the two nations and frowned.

"You're bigger than me." He pouted. America laughed hard and fell backwards and Prussia's laugh was heard as well. He had overheard. Canada and adult England gave disapproving looks.

"Stop being perverted, guys." Canada said.

"_Honestly, you two are adults, are you not?"_ England added ineffectually.

"It's a perfect set-up, though!" America said between breaths. Little England gave the two questioning looks, not understanding what was so funny.

"Well since I have your attention," Canada paused the movie and motioned for America to approach. America nodded and held up a finger for a moment and picked up England.

"It's time for your nap, England." He said and carried England into a small compartment in the back that America slept in on trips. He tucked the child in with Mr. Gumdrops and leaned down to kiss him on the forehead. England frowned but didn't struggle at it and yawned. "We'll be outside the room if you need us." America said and closed the door most of the way. Adult England waited until the man was far enough and then went through the wall after the nation. The two took seats near Canada and Prussia.

"We need to make a plan for about England." Canada said.

"What's there to plan? We take England in with us, explain his situation if necessary, and beat the shit out of anyone who tries to hurt him." America said simply. England glared at him. This situation wasn't that simple.

"Look, I'm on your side here, but that plan isn't going to work." Prussia said. "If worse comes to worse, I'll help you out with protecting England, but you've got to know that with the kind of meetings we have that there's no way it could possibly be that simple." England nodded in agreement. Prussia was thinking along the same lines as him.

"What do you suggest, then? Cuz I can protect England by myself."

"I never said you couldn't and I wouldn't help you unless I seriously need to –which is unlikely, thank God. But England's a child and we have Scotland –the man who bullied him- coming as well as we have that fucker Russia who's still trying to get everyone to become 'one with Mother Russia' and all of that bullshit. There's a chance he won't sit by when England is at his weakest." Prussia informed him.

"_Prussia's being quite rational."_ England said to no one but himself. It was no wonder Prussia was one of the strongest with this kind of forethought. Why was he such an idiot the other 90% of the time?

"I'll take on Russia if I have to." America said. He looked away. "But I'd rather not have to, if I can avoid it." It was because America and Russia could easily destroy the world if they went head-to-head seriously.

"If I have to leave with England, then I will America." Canada suggested. "If things become heated up."

"Thanks, bro."

"But what about Scotland?" Prussia asked.

America shrugged. "We'll deal with that when we get to it. England defended himself enough when he was little, so he shouldn't have too big of a problem. Besides, I'll step in if Scotland messes with him too much." He stood. "I'm going to the bathroom." He left for the restroom. England watched him go and thought about how his younger self would react to seeing Scotland. Not well certainly if his emotions were correct. He would hate to see Scotland as a child (he had a bit of a better relationship with Scotland now, but it was still bitter because of the past). A Scotland that was only a little bigger than him was bad enough, but if little England saw an adult Scotland he would probably freak out. Maybe have a heart attack.

"I understand why Papa gave England to America now." Canada said. England looked at the nation. He was stroking his polar bear's fur lightly.

"Why's that?" Prussia asked.

"America acts like this big kid, but we all know unconsciously not to mess with him. He can easily hold his own against anybody with the strength he has in him. He's had it ever since we were little. If anybody can protect England while he's at his most defenseless, it's America." England knew that Canada was right. There was always a small lingering fear in the back of his heart of America that he knew all countries had just as he felt for Russia (although that fear was more prominent). He'd had it ever since he had seen America stop a rampaging buffalo when he was no older than little England right now. America could destroy anything if he so wished. He proved it in World War II with Japan and he showed it after 9/11. America would not stand for anything he didn't approve of and each nation had a fear –whether large or small- that one day America would turn on them. Even England felt it.

But by the same token, America's power was an asset to England right now. Canada was completely correct; America could protect England in a way no other country could do. America could take on the world and he would do it if he felt the need to protect something he believed in. And in his heart he knew America would protect his younger self –if not for him, then at least for the sake of the fact that England was a mere child.

"And besides…" Canada continued as his voice grew softer and a little bit sadder. England walked closer to hear him. "I think he's still trying to make up for World War II. He told me he'd always felt guilty over it."

"_Guilty?"_ England questioned, confused. Prussia voiced the same question.

"I mean, you know how your brother bombed England quite a bit during the war." England still hadn't fully forgiven Germany for all of the pain he had caused him to suffer over that. "Well America really wanted to go and help him, but his boss refused to let him go. He still feels guilty that it took him so long to help England."

"He didn't seem that way during the war." Prussia said. England recalled the carefree plans America had made and how he had followed through with them. Yes, he didn't see what Canada had said any more than Prussia did.

"He was. He never showed it but he was." Canada said. "I can read him better than anyone."

"Even England?" Prussia grinned and Canada smiled as well at him and they both chuckled. England was unsure of what had passed between the two, but he felt as if he had missed something important and it irked him.

* * *

><p>The jet landed about four hours later in Italy and America made sure that England had changed into his white dress with pants and red ribbon. He let him wear the cloak as well. The outfit was needed so that the other nations recognized England to be a nation as well (even though it was already pretty obvious). It was like how they were required to wear suits. America blinked. Now that he thought about it, England's outfit looked quite worn and there were parts where the outfit had been stitched up. America wondered where France got the outfit.<p>

America carrying England stopped near the entrance to the meeting room and walked off to the side. Canada and Prussia joined him. "What's wrong?" Canada asked.

"Nothing, just hang on." America put England down and got down to eye-level with the boy. "England, I want you to listen to me." he said seriously and reached into his briefcase that he had been carrying. Inside he pulled out a child-sized bow and a quiver of actual arrows.

"_America! You're not really giving him a weapon at a meeting?" _Adult England shouted, appalled and angry at America's lack of common sense and parenting skills. Admittedly little England was a professional at using arrows and he was a nation, but you still shouldn't supply children with weapons.

"America!" Canada berated, apparently on the same line of thoughts.

"You have some balls to give him those!" Prussia said while chuckling. He unconsciously rubbed the back of his head, probably remembering when little England had shot him in the back of the head with a spoon.

"Shhh!" America told them and turned back to the now starry-eyed England. He looked ecstatic to have an actual archery set in his presence and for him. "Listen England, I'm going to give you these BUT-" he made sure the child was paying close attention to him, "you _can't _use them."

"What! But then what is their purpose?" Little England demanded, upset.

"You can only use them under the condition that I am unable to help you." America told him, face serious and that alone was enough to keep the pouting child's attention. "There are going to be nations that you recognize in there and who you might not like. That doesn't mean you can attack them. I will protect you, okay? So trust in me. If anything happens _then_ you can use your arrows, alright?" England didn't look happy. Adult England wasn't fairing much better, but he did like that America had _some _parenting skills. "England. Is that okay with you? If not then I can hang onto these instead." America told him.

"No, I'll follow your orders." England said and held out his arms.

"I don't think this is a good idea, America." Canada –always the voice of reason between the group of three men and a child- said nervously as America handed the child the weapon. England hooked them expertly around his back and covered them with his cloak to hide them.

"It'll be fine." America assured him and picked the child up.

Prussia wrapped his arm around Canada. "Chill out, Birdie. Everything'll be fine!" He assured him. "Besides, this'll be fun to watch!" He laughed. Canada frowned at him and hugged Mr. Kumajiro to his chest. Mr. Kumajiro looked up at his in confusion as if just realizing he was being held by someone.

The four nations entered the room later than most so that they would have plenty of people at the meeting and not have to explain England's situation repeatedly. Prussia immediately rushed over to his younger brother crying "West!" as Italy jumped up in joy. "A little kid! He's so cute!" Italy bounced over to them and said, "_Ciao, _little boy!" He cooed. "America, is he your child?"

America laughed as England pouted. "I am not this nation's child! Are you daft? We look nothing alike!"

"Waah! It's England!" Italy yelled scared and ran back to Germany. That caused everybody's head in the room to turn to them. Adult England was both annoyed and amused that he could still scare Italy so badly even when doing nothing.

"What? That little boy is Opium-aru?" China asked, getting up to come over. Russia, Japan, and Germany with Italy gripping his sleeve quickly joined him.

"He does look like England…" Russia pointed out, looking extremely interested. America's hold on England tightened a little. Little England glared at everybody but looked nervous at Russia.

"It _is_ England, _dummkopf._" Prussia said, coming over with a forgotten Canada.

"What has happened to England-san?" Japan asked, confused and worried.

"Ah well, you see…" America was about to cover England's ears when the child said,

"I already know the truth, America. Prussia has already told me."

"Did he really?" America asked in surprise. "Okay, well that makes things easier. England was messing around with his mumbo-jumbo magic and somehow turned himself into a kid." America grinned, but it was hard and even a little cold. Adult England was surprised to see such an expression appear a second time on America. He didn't remember seeing that expression before. Everyone in the room besides Russia and little England (who didn't see it) shuddered lightly. "He's under my protection, though. So nobody mess with him, okay?"

"Is this why the United Kingdom needs a different representative?" Germany asked as he was the first to recover.

"America, the United Kingdom was at that park, was it not? Who is that?" England asked.

Prussia pushed forward, looking more-than-eager to explain. "You represent the United Kingdom which has you and your brothers Scotland, Wales, and only Northern Ireland in it."

"What!" England shouted. "I would never be with those bastards!"

"It's true though, _mon cheri._" A voice said and the group turned to see France with Spain and Romano walk into the room. Italy bounced over to his older brother and hugged him, which caused Romano to push against his face to try to get him off. Both Englands scowled at seeing the French man, especially as he came over to run a finger over little England's cheek. "You formed a union with them known as the United Kingdom. You represent them."

"Aww, this is England?" Spain asked, starry-eyed as he scooped England out of America's arms to spin around in a circle. Little England didn't like it and yelled at him. Spain ignored him and cuddled him to his chest, seemingly not noticing as England gnawed on his arm. Probably because he was used to Romano's abuse. "He's nothing like that devil of the sea he was some years back! He's so cute!"

Romano scowled and snatched England from Spain's hands and dropped the boy back into America's arms before smacking the Spanish man. "Don't go around cuddling other nations, tomato-bastard!"

"Is my little Romano jealous?" Spain asked, happy. He hugged the southern Italian and rubbed his cheek against the man's. "Aw~ you don't have to be! You're the only one for me!" Romano now had two people hanging off of him.

"G-get off of me!" Romano yelled and struggled against the two of them.

"Bloody hell, was that Spain?" England muttered.

"Yup!" America confirmed. Prussia bumped fists with France.

"Hey there, fucker. Haven't seen you in a while."

"Indeed, it has been long, Prussia. How have you been? Surely you've been treating my dear Canada correctly. If not…"

"Ah, I am. Don't worry." Prussia said.

"_Oui, _Papa. I'm very happy." Canada confirmed, accepting the hug France gave him. The French man then turned back to America and England, the former of whom had been telling England who everyone in the room was.

"I see _Angleterre_ is fine. You're better at taking care of children than I thought you would be."

America laughed, apparently not noticing or not caring for the insult. "Yup! It's been fun!"

"And you, _mon cheri?_ How have you been?" France asked, lifting England from America's arms to hold him in front of his face. "You're just so cute this small! Stay this way forever."

Adult England glowered at him in fury and his younger self reciprocated it, kicking the French man under the chin. France squawked in pain and dropped the boy, who landed easily on his feet. "Don't patronize me, frog. I'll return to my adult self."

"You're so cruel! _Amérique _you should punish your child for such an act!" France yelled.

America shrugged. "Why? You guys fight all of the time. It's completely normal. That's like punishing him for eating his dinner."

"Monsters! The both of you are monsters!" France wailed.

"This is quite fun, _дa?" _Russia said to a slightly unnerved China.

China looked away. "Whatever you say-aru." He obviously didn't agree.

"So shall we begin our meeting?" Germany interrupted the hullabaloo.

"But what about Sc-I mean, the UK's representative?" America asked as he carefully avoided using England's older brother's name.

Germany gave him a slightly confused look at the change, but ignored it. "We will have to start without him. He's late." It appeared that the German was in charge of this meeting as well. It wasn't a surprise considering that they were at Italy's house and neither Italy would actually lead the meeting.

"What are we going to do about Opium?" China asked as people began to take their seats. Germany looked at America.

America said, "I'll just hold onto him, or he can just play in the corner or something. You'll be good, right England?" He looked at the little boy. England huffed and looked away, but America knew that the boy would listen. America picked him up and the two sat down together in America's seat with England in his lap. Adult England was displeased by this and so appeared to be little England. He wiggled about a lot until he was comfortable and quietly held onto Mr. Gumdrops as he realized that his caretaker would not be releasing him. Adult England took the seat on America's left –his usual seat at some of the meetings- and watched the activity around him silently. Japan sat down on America's other side.

"_Sumimasen _America-san, but is that really England-san?" He asked, looking at the child curiously. England looked at him and raised a large eyebrow before shrinking away from the man with a glare. Japan appeared startled by this action and even a little hurt.

America didn't notice the movement. "Yeah, it's totally England. You know how he is with his weird voodoo crap."

"_It's not 'voodoo', you blasted tosser!" _Adult England yelled. "_My magic is pure black magic!"_

"I suppose so." Japan murmured. "Have long have you been taking care of him? Will he return to normal?"

"A couple days and yeah, hopefully. He doesn't seem to remember many people except the people from his childhood. England," America smiled at the child, "this is mine and your buddy Japan! Say hi!"

England looked suspicious. "Greetings…" He muttered, unwilling to turn his eyes away.

Japan smiled lightly and America felt England relax ever-so slightly. "It's a pleasure to meet your younger self, England-san. Or should I call you England-kun, now?" Japan shook his head at the thought. Adult England didn't understand the confliction the man had.

"Japan, America! Quiet down for our meeting!" Germany reprimanded.

"Ah! Yes! Sorry!" Japan said and turned to face the speaker. America and adult England were settling themselves in for another tedious meeting when suddenly the doors burst open and in walked a late arrival. He was a tall man, probably about as tall as America or so, with dark auburn hair and a thin, scraggily beard on his face (similar to France's but slightly thinker). He was dressed properly enough in a deep maroon suit with a dark green tie to match his green eyes. He had thick eye brows and a cigarette was between his teeth. He smothered it a few moments later and lit another one as he shut the doors behind him.

Every European and North American eye turned from the man to England as they waited for the little boy's reaction. Even adult England (who looked quite displeased to see his older brother) looked to his younger self, unsure of how the boy would react to seeing the man. However, little England didn't really recognize the man. The man's eye scanned the room –perhaps because it was the first time in a long time he had been at one of these formal meetings considering England represented the United Kingdom- before his green eyes landed on little England. They widened and a huge grin –not a particularly good one either, mind you- stretched across his face. "Why, is that me wee little brother over there that yer holdin', America?"

The reaction was instant. "AHHHHHHHH!" England screamed and clawed at America to try to climb over the man to try to get away. "SCOTLAND!" Scotland laughed loudly at the boy's reaction as America fought desperately to keep his hold on the child.

"England!" America yelled over the shrieking boy. "Calm down!" England didn't listen and continued to thrash about violently and yank at America's hair in his anxiety to get away. Adult England didn't even try to help. He could feel the boy's irrationality at the moment. Scotland made his way across the room steadily as Germany tried to call order.

Finally America couldn't hold onto England any longer and the boy crawled up onto America's head and stood on top of it with a balance that surprised the teen nation. England expertly whipped his bow off of his back and notched an arrow to point at Scotland's eye right as the older nation reached him. "Don't you bloody come any closer to me before I send this arrow through your blasted skull, fucker." England told him in Brythonic. Adult England was unsure if Scotland would be able to understand, but it didn't seem to matter as Scotland just chuckled and pulled a pistol from his pocket to aim at the little boy's head. He took a long drag of his cigarette and blew it out before saying,

"I dare ye to try it. See how long it takes me to blow a hole in yer brain." He replied in Scottish Gaelic. England went cross-eyed to stare at the barrel of the gun. The little boy didn't understand what it was that Scotland was holding, but his gut instinct told him that it was very dangerous.

America pushed Scotland's gun away with a frown. "That's enough, dude. Don't aim a gun at a kid. England, what did I tell you about your weapon?" England looked at him and only lowered his weapon enough so that it was out of Scotland's face, but still had it plenty aimed at Scotland's chest. Scotland met America's eyes.

"Who're you ta tell me what to do, brat?" He demanded with a glare, but still he pocketed his gun. Adult England bristled. How dare Scotland act this way towards him! How he would hurt the man if was in control…America and Scotland were locked in an intense staring contest, neither seeming willing to back down easily.

"That's enough." Prussia said, stepping between the two as France also came up to Scotland's side to place a hand on his shoulder. "We're at a meeting, right?"

"_Oui, _Scotland. Come and sit so we can get this over with." France agreed and Scotland allowed the man to lead him to his seat a few spots down from which Canada hopped up from and took the seat adult England had been previously occupying. America and Scotland's eyes stayed locked and America didn't grab England and sit down until Scotland had snuffed out his cigarette and sat down as well. England looped his weapon back onto his back, but still his fingers twitched in agitation. After a few moments Prussia sat back in his spot near the refreshments table and the tension broke enough to begin the meeting.

* * *

><p>"That was close, America." Canada said as he, his older brother, Prussia, and England walked to the door. "England and Scotland almost killed each other."<p>

"What was that strange weapon he had pointed at me?" England demanded, too wound up to even want to sleep.

"It was a pistol, a type of gun. They're a much more advanced weapon than a bow-and-arrow. A lot more dangerous too." Prussia told him, his voice amused but tense. England didn't respond, looking upset.

"Just be careful ple-" Canada started, but was interrupted.

"Oi!" The group turned to see Scotland gazing at them. He walked over to them and England stiffened before hiding behind America, his hand grabbing his weapon in preparation. America gave him a sideways glance that told him no. The boy released the weapon and gripped the back of America's pants instead.

"Yeah?" America asked, keeping his tone light.

"Are you the one lookin' after me bratty brother?" Scotland asked. He had an unreadable expression on his face that had adult England worried and wary over what the man's mood was.

"Yeah, I am."

"What happened to 'im?"

"Magic."

Scotland scoffed, amused. "Figures. The boy'o can't keep his magic under control worth shit." America laughed and agreed. England bristled. "However," he continued, "I'll be takin' 'im now."

"What!" America asked, shocked. "You can't!"

"Oh, no? He be _my _little brother and I have more right ta take care o' 'him." Scotland said.

"He was placed under my care!" America protested.

"He's under mine now." Scotland moved to take England but America blocked him, his playing mood completely gone and replaced with a severe look.

"Let me say this differently: I'm _not_ giving him to you." Both Englands were startled by this statement. America was usually happy-go-lucky, but his tone was so…mature.

Scotland's eyes narrowed. "Oh aren't ye?"

"Nope." America grinned maliciously. England had seen that look used against Russia before. America was serious about not handing England over. There was a tension between the group as Prussia, England, and Canada watched on so thick but at the same time, so ready to be cut in an instant. And cut it was at a slight twitch by America. Scotland made the first strike and threw a solid punch at America who took it brilliantly in the cheek and sent one back just furiously. The next moment the two were on the floor in an all out brawl.

"_America!_" Both England and Canada shouted in horror. England could hardly believe that America was screwing up country relationships all over him. But at the same time he was unwillingly flattered that the nation would go to such lengths. Little England watched with wide eyes. Within a minute the other nations rushed into the room and Prussia, Germany, Japan, and France jumped into the fray; Prussia and Japan yanking America off and Germany and France pulling Scotland back. Both fighting men huffed and spat out globs of blood onto the floor. America's brow was cut and bleeding and he appeared to have a split lip. His cheeks were also red and looked a little bit swollen and would not doubt get worse by tomorrow. Scotland was sporting a bruise the color of his hair across the side of his face and a black eye appeared to be forming. His lips were also cut and bleeding.

"That's enough!" Germany yelled. "What the hell was this fight about?"

"Who takes care of England." Prussia told his brother. Germany looked between them as America and Scotland glared daggers at each other. Their physical fight was being held off but their mental fight was not.

"Enough of zis, Scotland." France said. "Just let _Amérique _take _Angleterre_ and let us go to a bar, okay?"

"America, let's go back to the hotel." Canada suggested, also trying to placate his brother. "We can get pizza along the way."

America stayed stiff for a few more moments, but Prussia released him when the man let out a puff of air. "Fine." He muttered. "England, who do you want to go with?" He asked the child. England didn't respond and held his arms up to America. America picked the child up.

Germany slowly released Scotland and the man let out a 'tch'. "Whatever. You can take care o' the brat, then." Scotland walked past America and muttered only loud enough for America and both Englands to hear, "But you had better not hurt me brother again if ya know what's good fo' ya." He left the room. Not long after, the other nations filed out. Little England looked up at America in confusion at Scotland's last words as adult England stood in shock. America seemingly brushed off the comment.

France was about to leave as well to follow the eldest of England's siblings when America called, "Hey France!" He walked over to the nation. "You said you found England in the big clothes he had worn before he transformed into a kid, right?"

"_Oui?_" France asked, unsure of where he was going with this.

"Then where'd you get England's clothes from? Are they your old ones? They're kind of ratty."

France blinked in surprise before a smile blossomed on his face. "Oh, you did not guess? They are your old clothes that I found at _Angleterre's _house. Now, I must leave. _Adieu, Canada, _Prussia, _Amérique._" The French man then left.

* * *

><p>Later on that evening when they had finally returned to the hotel, England was fast asleep in America's arms. Prussia and Canada had their own room but they stopped next to America. "What are you going to do now?" Prussia asked the older of the two twins.<p>

America yawned. "I dun know. Take a bath and sleep, I guess."

"What about England?" Canada asked. "You know he likes his baths."

"Yeah, well he'll have to deal with it until morning." America waved goodbye to them and entered his room. He then carried the boy to the bed and tucked him and Mr. Gumdrops in. England frowned and cuddled Mr. Gumdrops to him. America then left the room to enter the bathroom.

Adult England stayed with his younger self, watching him sleep. America had been acting strange ever since the meeting had ended. After France had left, the man had gotten quiet and had even eaten his dinner with less vigor than usual. England wanted to know what was wrong with the man, but was unable to ask. And neither Canada nor Prussia had brought it up. Maybe the teen was still upset over his fight with Scotland?

Little England shifted a bit and adult England watched as the little boy awoke and looked around the room with a frown. The child wanted to know where America was, England realized. The little boy slipped out of bed and walked over to where the bathroom was, the water just stopping from running. The child stood outside of the door for a minute before he slowly began to strip himself.

Adult England blushed. _"What do you think you're doing, child?"_ He demanded. Little England opened the bathroom door wide and exposed America who was sitting in a tub of steamy water and bubbles. There was an absent frown on the man's face. He blinked in surprise upon seeing the door open.

"What are you doing, England?" America's injured face looked red because of the heat.

Little England looked away and shifted his feet nervously. "May…may I bathe with you?" He asked after a moment. England felt embarrassed for his younger self.

America looked surprised and chuckled nervously. "Uh…sure." England approached him and America reached down to pick him up. "It's a little hot and deep, so stay on my legs." He warned the child. England did as he was told and sat on America's legs.

America covered his face with his hand and took a few deep breaths. _It's a child, not the adult England. Stand down, soldier._ He firmly made sure his mind was out of the gutter with the thoughts of England bathing with him before he uncovered his face. Little England was playing in fascination with the mountain of bubbles. America grinned and scooped up a bunch before placing it on his chin so that he had a beard.

"Look, I'm Santa!" He told him. England gave him a blank look. The effect was lost on the amnesiac child. America rolled his eyes and placed a load of bubbles on the boy's head and laughed at England's surprised and baffled expression.

Adult England watched from the toilet feet in humiliation and happiness at the scene of America and England's younger self playing in the tub. It was an adorable scene. Like one would see of a father and his son. England shook his head of the thought. No, America would be a horrible father. He looked back at the gleeful child and reconsidered. _No, America would be a great father. He would just need someone alongside of him to properly teach the child._ It was too bad nations were sterile. But even so, who would America be with anyway?

The bath ended and America and England dried off (with adult England looking away so as to give America some privacy) before they dressed and brushed their teeth. America then carried them to the bed and placed England in it on one side with Mr. Gumdrops before getting in on the other. "G'night!" America told him. Little England frowned as the man closed his eyes and after a moment he crawled over to lie against America, leaving Mr. Gumdrops on the other side of the bed. America's eyes opened in surprise. "England?" He whispered.

England wrapped his arms around America's neck and laid his head against the man's chest. "Thank you for earlier." He murmured. "With Scotland, I mean."

"…No problem. I told you that I would protect you, didn't I?" America said.

England was silent for a moment. "You…act a lot like an older brother, America."

"Well, I am an older brother!" America laughed, referring to Canada. Adult England hardly considered twins to count as either older or younger, especially in nations.

"…Can…you be my older brother as well?" England whispered, causing the other England and America' eyes to widen. "You're a much nicer brother than the ones that I have." The little boy continued as he pressed his face into America's chest in embarrassment. Adult England looked at America and in the dark he saw that pained face again.

"…No. No, I won't be your brother." Both Englands reared back in shock. Adult England was horrified to hear that even after all of these years America didn't want to be England's brother, even to a child version of England. Little England looked at America with wide eyes before a few tears slipped from them. "I-I mean, I won't be your brother, but I _will_ be your best friend!" America redeemed.

Little England frowned in confusion and sniffled as he wiped his cheeks. "Best friend?"

"Yeah!" America ran a thumb over the child's eyes to wipe the tears and pressed their foreheads together gently. "I won't ever be your brother, but I'll always be your best friend! I'll help you any time you need it, okay?"

"Your breath smells strange." England responded, referring to the strong minty smell that he still wasn't used to with the toothpaste. America laughed and hugged him close. England kept his forehead pressed to America's and closed his eyes. America soon fell asleep as well.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aw, Chibi!England's trust has grown for America! And yeah, I kind of made Scotland a jerk in this (not because I hate him, mind you, I just like the idea of America and Scotland fighting over the right to take care of England). I kind of made up for it with Scotland's last line, if you understood what he was implying.**

**USUK development :D**


	8. Task 7: Work

**A/N: Whoo! Winter Break! That means I can update daily again! Expect it! I might even finish the story during this break! And I'm thinking about maybe doing a Christmas after story or something. I don't know because I haven't planned anything, so I'd have to think of a storyline first.**

**Btw, things are going to start to get a little more serious in this chapter and the next and maybe the next as well. **

* * *

><p>Throughout the next couple of days England was practically attached to the hip of America…or the chest or back, depending on how America was carrying him. England, from what he could sense from his younger self, was sure that the child had full and absolute trust in America now. The little heart-to-heart that they'd had after the world meeting seemed to be the final trigger to the little boy wanting to constantly be around America. Apparently little England was just so used to being flat-out bullied and rejected from any kind of human companionship (something the adult England had practically forgotten about after all of these years of having to deal with world issues) that now that he had found someone to believe in, he had attached himself to him. And America didn't seem like he was complaining any time soon.<p>

The day after the meeting America, England, and Canada had flown back to the states (Prussia stayed with his brother to spend some time with his friends in Europe), Canada helped America move the few supplies and food and such back to his actual home in Washington D.C. where they would be living now that America's vacation was practically over. England had been confused about this new place (really now, how many times had he moved so far? Two? Three?) until America had told him that they would be living there until England was back to normal. Canada, the next day, told America that he had to leave to go back to his house and he would come back in a week or so. America and England happily waved him out.

America seemed to be quite happy with this new attachment that England had to him. The two were constantly playing games and running about. It suited two children perfectly. America showed little England how to play hide-and-seek (which the child was to be _too_ good at) and various forms of board games. He also showed him every room in the house except for one, which left both Englands questioning about what was behind it when America walked right past it without any hesitation. Little England greatly enjoyed America's garden which was (despite America's inability to see them) brimming with magical beings. Well, if you could consider them that. England could only see them as floating groups of glitter, but they were still able to speak and cast magic so England considered them America's fairies.

Adult England felt conflicted over this sudden closeness between America and England's younger self. What would become of this relationship when he was finally back to normal? Would he have a sudden dependency on America? Would he want to not leave? Or even worse, would there be no change on his part in their relationship? Because he actually did like how close he was becoming with America just as much as he loathed it. The last time that he had been so close to America had been when America was the child and England the caretaker. It made him feel loved by America for the first time in over two hundred years. He was learning so many new things about America that he couldn't have possibly learned from the boy's younger self. But at the same time the relationship had a different feel to it that England just couldn't put his finger on it. Maybe it was because America refused to be seen as an older brother in little England's eyes? Was that what the difference was?

Little England flat out refused to sleep by himself any longer (not that he ever did to begin with, really) and slept curled against America every night. America seemed quite pleased with holding the child until the boy fell asleep. England also on occasion bathed with America when the man took bathes. He sometimes took showers with him as well in the mornings depending on how he was feeling. Adult England couldn't help but feel flustered and bothered by this interaction, but was unable to explain why. After all, he had bathed with America when their roles had been reversed. Why was it bothering him so much that his child self was being so loved? His emotions were too complicated for England himself to understand.

It was late at night a few days after the meeting when adult England was startled from his younger self's dreams by the bed shifting rather quickly. He still had the fast reflexes and light sleeping habits he had developed over the years in his adult self even though his younger self didn't awake. He opened his eyes to see America gasping awake in bed, sitting up. He had a cold sweat on his face and his eyes were wide as his head twisted back and forth to look at his surroundings. His eyes landed on the tiny form of England and he leaned down to pull him close. England watched in baffled horror as the man's shoulders shuddered and shook. America was crying.

"_America! America, what is the matter? Please say something!"_ England cried. This was the second time that he had seen America in such a strange state. Was it a nightmare? It unnerved England greatly to see America crying. The boy didn't cry this hard over anything simple. But America didn't say anything and after a few moments he calmed down and wiped his face. He then settled himself into a more comfortable position holding little England (who instinctively snuggled closer to the man's warmth) and sighed. He never went back to sleep that night.

* * *

><p>The next morning America was cooking breakfast for England. Adult England refused to leave his side, trying to figure out what was with the man. For the most part his wounds from his fight with Scotland were healed, but now he had dark bags under his eyes. Showing from what time he actually went to sleep and how long he had stayed asleep, he only had two hours of sleep total that night. But that didn't really account for the darkness under his eyes. Has America slept very much at all the past few days? America didn't act any different from usual however as he cooked while whistling a tune England recognized as 'Yankee Doodle Dandy'.<p>

He had just finished putting eggs on his and England's plates and was putting the toast on the table when America's cell phone rang. He sat down and took a bite of toast. "Hello?" Adult England took a seat on the other side of the table while glaring at America. He couldn't hear what was on the other side of the phone. America laughed. "Ah, yeah. I charged it this time! …What?" America groaned. "Do I have to?" England shook his head disapprovingly. This is probably why America constantly had new presidents because they couldn't put up with America's childishness. "Alright, I'll come in later. I just got to get ready."

"_I only have to get ready, git! Don't destroy my language!" _England scolded.

America clicked off of his phone. "England, you and I gotta head out in a little bit."

"Where are we going?" England questioned, already halfway through with his meal. Really the boy had such a large appetite.

"I have to go to work for a while so bring some toys with you to entertain yourself." America and England finished up their meals before America carried England on his back up to the bedroom where the two of them changed. America appeared to be dressed only semi-formally (by England's standards) with a white button-down shirt and pressed blue slacks. He put on a tie, but it was done rather sloppily and was barely acceptable even by the American's standards. England reached forward to adjust the tie properly, but his hands did not touch the man. England glanced upward a little to see America staring at him. He blushed and moved back, but then realized that America hadn't really been looking at him, but at his tie. He cursed at himself and sighed. He hated not being able to interact with anyone. He was on the outside looking in.

"America, I cannot find my tunic." Little England called, looking through the drawer lowest on the dresser that was designated as his. He was referring to the white dress he wore.

America pulled out a shirt. "It doesn't matter. Just wear a regular shirt." England did as he was told and took the shirt from his hands. He looked at it to find it saying 'I (here it had a red heart symbol) U.S.A'. Adult England spluttered at the shirt as his younger self gazed at it in confusion.

"_Don't wear that!"_ England shouted at his younger self with his face red with embarrassment and anger.

"America, what does this mean?" Little England asked, pointing to the shirt. "Whose flag is this?"

"It's mine! And next to it is a heart! It's saying 'I love U.S.A'!" America said, not lying at all and grinning. Little England stared at the shirt before he slowly pulled it on. America's grin widened and he chuckled as adult England yelled at the boy to take off the shirt. Little England had a fragile blush on his cheeks as he smoothed the shirt and looked shyly up at America before he ran off to the other side of the room to gather the toys he wanted to bring. America had not seen the look.

The two left not long after with England's toys gathered and America drove them to the White House. Adult England looked out of the window with a mixed feeling. He had never actually been inside of the White House in a long time. Usually it was America and his boss who came over to England's house or the few times that England and his boss came over, they didn't meet in the White House. America carried England into the building while England gripped Mr. Gumdrops tightly at all of the strange surroundings. America waved hello to the First Lady and her children as he made his way to his office.

In a comfortable room in one of the hallways they entered there was a kindly looking old woman behind a desk typing and sipping tea. She looked to be in her later fifties and looked up upon America and England's entrance. "Ah, welcome back Mr. America." She said with a wide smile. She had a British accent that both Englands perked up at.

"Hey there, Julie!" America said with a grin and walked over to her. "How have you been?"

"I've been lovely. How was your vacation? And who is this handsome young man?" She gave a half-hearted critical eye at the older nation. "You didn't happen to discover an illegitimate child of yours, by chance?" There was an amused sparkle in her eyes. England wondered if America was with a lot of women to make the older woman think such a way.

"Hey! Don't say things like that that could ruin my reputation!" America whined. "He's not my kid. This is England!" He looked at England. "Say hi to Julie, England!"

"Hello." Little England said.

The older woman smiled but still looked surprised. "Hello, dear. I didn't realize that my nation was so young! What with the way you talk of him and all…" Adult England looked at America. He was talked about a lot?

America flushed lightly. "It's only temporary. He'll be an adult again eventually. Anyway, I'd better get to work."

"Yes, that'll be best. You have quite a bit of work." America groaned and they entered the next room followed by Julie's chuckles. America placed England on the floor along with his toys. The room wasn't all that large but it was quite comfortable looking with how homey it looked. There were various posters from many different decades that included Elvis Presley, Marilynn Monroe, as well as old wanted posters from the nineteenth century. There were multiple shelves with pictures of America with –from what adult England could see from a few and could guess- every president he had ever had, from paintings to actual photographs. There were various guns as well and even a piece of clothing or two hanging up. There were also pictures of America with different countries including Japan, Lithuania, Monaco, and Canada. There was a large bookshelf behind a desk stuffed with books both extremely old and brand new. England spotted Uncle Tom's Cabin, The Great Gatsby, and The Count of Monte Cristo to name a few. America took a seat at a large desk with papers and a couple of picture frames on it. England was amazed by the room. It appeared that this had been America's working room for centuries, at least for as long as this White House had been here. He could feel the memories and love practically pouring from each item in the room. No doubt everything was cherished.

Little England settled himself on the ground and pulled out a few of his animal figurines and military people to play with. He set them up but then left them to explore the room. His adult form walked with him as the two looked at a variety of photographs. They saw one of America looking only slightly younger and wearing a cowboy outfit and looking quite pleased. He must have accomplished something recently, but from the picture England was unable to tell what. They continued along until they reached the section that had pictures of America's friends in them at a bunch of different Fourth of July parties and Christmas events. England's heart clenched.

"_Why…are there no pictures of me?"_ He said aloud, feeling hurt. These were multiple pictures of America's friends, but there wasn't a single one of England. It hurt. Was he disliked so much?

"America…" Little England called quietly. America looked up from his work.

"Yeah?"

"You were friends with my adult self, correct? I…raised you, right?"

America blinked in surprise and stiffened ever so slightly. "Did you remember that?"

"No, Prussia told me."

America looked away for a moment and sighed lightly. "Well, of course I was friends with you. I guess I still am, but I don't know…"

"_What the devil do you mean 'you don't know'?" _Adult England demanded. It was quite obvious that England was one of America's only close friends!

"Then…why are there no pictures of me?" Little England asked, looking away from the pictures to look at his caretaker. The child's hurt heart reciprocated adult England's own pain. America looked at the child with an unreadable expression. After a moment he looked back down at his desk.

"I've got work to do, England." He said. Both Englands eyes widened with despair. Little England's eyes watered and he silently went back to his toys, refusing to show his tears as adult England slumped down to the floor. America had blatantly avoided the question. Had England been deluding himself into thinking that he and America were close now after all of these years of bickering? After all they had the 'Special Relationship', right? But America hadn't answered the question.

England's eyes also watered. _"You bastard! I bloody hate you!"_ He shouted. He wished he could storm out of the room and not look at the man's face. His heart pained him. Beside him little England was quietly sobbing, pretending to play with his toys when he was just half-heartedly moving them about.

* * *

><p>The sun was drifting a little past the middle of the sky as one p.m. came around and America's stomach was growling. He let out a loud whoosh of air and pushed back from his desk. "Hey England, I'm going to McDonald's. You want something?" Little England didn't turn around, still depressed about earlier and not wanting to look at America. His older self wasn't fairing much better, but the older England was more hurt than depressed. Even America couldn't miss the blatant disregard of the question. "England?" America kneeled next to the little boy. "Hey, are you hungry?"<p>

England turned his head away. "I suppose…" He whispered dejectedly. America sighed and sat down on his bottom. He then reached forward and pulled the little boy to him to hold. England pressed his face against America's neck and cried.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, England." He murmured. "I'm going to go out to get us some food and I'll bring you back some ice cream. How does that sound?" Little England nodded his head and pulled away. America wiped the boy's eyes and smiled. England gave a small smile back. "Great, then I'll be back in a little while, okay? So behave yourself." He placed England back on the ground and stood before exiting the room, leaving the door open a little. This allowed England to hear him say, "You're still here, Julie?"

The old lady chuckled. "Of course. I can't just leave my job any time I want like you can." America laughed.

"That sucks! Well, I'm leaving England in your care while I meet with Obama real quick and then go to get some lunch. Just help him if he needs it, okay?"

"I'll take care of him."

"Thanks!" America left. Adult England was still sulking as his younger self got up.

"_I'm still mad at America."_ He said. As the other nation departed, England gained more control over his younger self. To his surprise, after a couple of minutes he found he had full control over the boy. In fact, he actually _became_ his younger self. He was quite surprised by the sudden change in point of view as everything was suddenly larger than he was. He looked at his tiny hands and then around him. He moved over to the bookshelf to entertain himself for the time being seeing as he couldn't play with his toys. They weren't entertaining for his adult mind. He looked on the lower shelves of the bookshelf as he searched for something to read. He didn't find any he liked and climbed up into America's chair to search the higher shelves. He took the chance and looked at the picture frames on America's desk. His eyes widened. The pictures all had England in them. There were pictures of America and England together in different settings like the Christmas parties or a candid picture. There was also the picture America, Canada, and England had taken together (America had forcibly grabbed the other two).

England looked at the pictures fondly. _America really does have pictures of me._ It made him feel much better. But why hadn't America said something earlier? After a moment he went back to searching for a book to read. He noticed a thick book entitled The History of the United States of America. England frowned. How could America be so self-centered as to have a book of himself in here? But he needed it to use it as a stand to reach the next two shelves and so he pulled it out with some effort from the second shelf. It fell with a muted thud on the carpeted floor and opened to a random page.

England was about to close it when he discovered writing within multiple margins and on the sides of the paper that were quite clearly America's writing. He read, "That was a fun time" and other notes like, "They don't have that completely correct. He had a worse personality than that." England realized they were America's notes on what was written –his personal comments on his own history.

_Is the whole book like this?_ He wondered and flipped the pages rapidly. On pretty much every page there was at least one side note. America must have written comments throughout the whole thing. He thought about flipping to read about the Revolutionary War (no matter how painful it would be, he was intensely curious to see what America would comment) but then he discovered the page he had flipped to. The chapter was called _A Country Divided: the Civil War_. England froze. America's Civil War. It was never talked about among all of the nations, but nobody knew how it had taken place for America. Sure plenty of nations had civil wars, but none like America's where the nation was quite literally split in two. America never talked about it no matter who asked. He only developed a shadowed look and would leave the room, or change the subject. The only speculation that England could think of was that America somehow went insane during that time. That was what some of the European nations thought as well.

With a shaking hand, he turned the page to read. He only had a short period of time because McDonald's wasn't very far at all from the White House (America had said it was specifically so that he could visit any time that he wanted). He was about to start reading when the door opened and Julie walked inside. "Oh!" She said, her gaze meeting the startled eyes of England. "I see you've found Mr. America's book, love."

"He has notes on the sides." England said. "How did you know of this book?"

Julie walked over and kneeled down. "I've been Mr. America's assistant for over thirty years now. We're quite close. I like to think of myself as his mother sometimes with how childish he acts." She chuckled. England couldn't help his small smile. He felt the same way on occasion.

"You're British." He pointed out.

"English, to be specific." Her eyes sparkled joyfully. "It was quite a surprise to meet my own birth nation."

"It was a pleasure to meet you. Do you happen to have any more tea? America doesn't supply me with any at all and it's quite dreadful going for so long without some."

"Oh, I'm sure! America certainly in not the type to drink tea unless it's his southern iced tea! Do wait a minute and I'll pour you a cup."

"Two sugars and a little bit of cream, please." England told her. She smiled and nodded before going to get some. England was quite pleased to be in the woman's presence. She was a darling. She came back a few moments later and handed him the cup. He thanked her as she sat down. "So you know of this book?"

"Oh yes." She said. "I come in here sometimes to see Mr. America slacking on his work and writing in this book. I would scold him, but he always had this distant look on his face whenever he wrote in it. I believe he was reminiscing and so I didn't interrupt him." England gazed at the book. This book must have quite the significance.

"Do you…know what happened to America during his Civil War?"

The woman shook her head a bit sorrowfully. "No. He doesn't like to talk about it." England already knew that. "However, I'm not sure how he would react to find you reading that. I'm sure you would find quite a few things about yourself in there that he might not appreciate."

England looked at her. "Do you know something that I don't?"

"Maybe." She smiled mysteriously. "Just be careful, dear. Would you like a scone?"

"Oh yes, please!" He said and hopped to his feet, temporarily ignoring the book in favor of having some actual treats. He was found eating a third one when America came back carrying McDonald's bags in one hand and an ice cream cup in the other. England cursed his luck as he was forced back into his ghostly form and his child self regained control. He had gotten caught up and missed his chance.

"Aw man. You couldn't wait for me to bring you food back?" America whined. "Well whatever, I've got you a Happy Meal and your ice cream!" England thanked Julie and the two nations re-entered America's workplace. America noticed the book opened on the floor and a frown appeared on his face. "Were you reading this?"

"No, I accidentally pulled it out and it fell open." England told him, feeling slightly nervous. America placed the food on his desk and picked up the book before he returned it to the shelf, accepting the answer. The two then sat down together on a small loveseat and ate their food. Adult England noticed that America had gotten him strawberry ice cream instead of the usual vanilla flavor. Little England noticed as well. "What is this flavor?"

"It's strawberry." America told him. He looked away to look at an Elvis Presley poster. "Because I know you don't really care for vanilla, right?" Adult England's eyes widened in surprise, touched. America had remembered that from so long ago?

"America, I was wondering…" England started as he finished his burger and started on his fries. "What happened during your civil war?"

America looked at him sharply, startling both Englands. "I thought you said you didn't read it."

"I-I didn't! I only read the title! I was curious about what it meant." England stuttered and looked shyly at America. The man was giving him a cold stare that scared the little boy. It reminded England of Sweden.

Finally America relaxed and ran his hand through his hair. "I guess I can tell you…" Adult England straightened. America was actually going to tell him? "Well…basically when my country split in two, I became what was then known as 'the Union' and…another country –if that's what you can call it- formed that was 'the Confederacy'."

"_Oh my god."_ England whispered. He had never actually expected that two separate nations had formed during that time. America didn't continue speaking and little England didn't press him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry if it's shorter than usual but the next chapter'll be too long for me to attach to this one willingly. I hope you like it though. You'll get to hear my (shortened) theory of America during the Civil War in the next chapter! And it's going to be my honest thoughts because I actually am taking a college class for U.S. History and we just finished the causes of the Civil War and such. So America's explanation might be a little long, but you'll get a history lesson out of it. XDD A condensed one, anyway!**


	9. Task 8: Nightmares

**A/N: Pretty depressing, but you'll get a look at one of the things that's keeping America up so late at night. A bit of a short chapter again, but it's emotional so you'll have to deal with it.**

* * *

><p>England didn't bring up the Civil War again until the next day. America had once again taken him to work and they hadn't gotten back until around seven that night by which point America had bathed England and had tried to put him to bed, but the little boy refused to stay. There were darker bags than usual under the American's eyes. It worried the adult England. Finally America gave up (really, he had such a weak will against England) and carried the little boy back downstairs where they were watching television. It was <em>Fairly Oddparents<em> which America had thought would entertain the little magic-loving boy. And it did as England was entranced. He kept making comments on how faeries like that did not exist and such and so America was glad when it was over and _Spongebob Squarepants_ came on instead.

But England quickly grew bored of that and with some prodding from his adult counterpart he hesitantly asked, "America…I'm still curious about your civil war…"

America stiffened and didn't move for a moment, his eyes hard as he stared unwaveringly at the television. Finally after a few tense moments he said, "I already explained it to you."

"I may look young but I am still a nation. Please, don't treat me like a child." His and America's eyes met and America couldn't help but see England as the adult version instead, his emerald eyes burning with compassion and determination. He would not be ignored this time. America ran a hand into his hair. He had never told anyone other than Canada what had truly happened to him during those years of his Civil War. And he had only told Canada because he had desperately needed to tell somebody. Only the few major people like Abraham Lincoln and some of the Union and Confederate leaders knew what had occurred to their country during that time.

He looked at the child. He trusted England –he honestly did- but it was so painful and –dare he say it_- humiliating_ to tell his previous caretaker what had happened to him. After all it had only happened about a century after his independence. It was like he was proving to England that he really hadn't been able to be his own country and he had very nearly fallen apart. But at the same time, England is just a child and had no recollection of his years of taking care of America or the American Revolutionary War. There would be nothing but unbiased sympathy from the little boy. And maybe –just maybe- he might remember it when he was an adult but the time to mock him would be long over by then.

"It's a bit of a long story." America started hesitantly. But now that he had started he could feel the words bubbling at his lips and boiling out. Both Englands straightened attentively. "Ever since I became my own country (he carefully avoided saying 'independent' for fear of England questioning him) my states each had their own kind of lifestyles." He turned to England and picked the child up to hold. "Because back then I was less of a country and more like a bunch of states in a union –hence the 'United States' part. But over the years I acquired more states and my northern countries became opposed to slavery –which is what my southern countries believed in."

"Why would they have an issue with slavery?" England questioned, the boy being from an era where slavery was common.

America smiled a little. "By the nineteenth century slavery was dying off and a lot of countries were banning it. But yeah anyway, my southern and northern states started fighting over whether my newer states would be free or not. Eventually it became bloody. I tried to warn my boss after I travelled west, but I got caught up in other stuff and before I knew it a new boss was being elected for me. By this point the south and the north were extremely pissed. And I –as the actual country- was very undecided." He chuckled half-heartedly. "I couldn't decide whether I was for or against slavery because my people were torn about it. Anyway, my southern and northern economies were really different from each other to the point that my southern countries thought they could survive on their own. The topic had been brought up before, but suddenly secession of my states was becoming a huge possibility."

He sighed and buried his face in England's hair. Adult England moved closer to them. His leg would be touching America's if he was tangible. "So now my states were fighting and during this time one of my favorite bosses became my boss –Abraham Lincoln. But at the time I didn't really care for the guy and my southern states seriously hated him. This is where everything went bad. One night I went to sleep and I woke up the next day to discover a guy in my bed." Adult England made a disturbed face at the wording. America lifted his head from England's hair and gazed off into the past. "It was –as he was known at the time- South Carolina."

"_Isn't that one of your states, though? How is it possible that a state became personified?"_ Adult England asked uselessly.

"I was horrified. I asked him who he was and he explained to me that South Carolina had seceded from the union because at that time it wasn't against my laws. He had become his own country, in a way. We didn't fight each other although we did argue a bit. He lived with me. It was strange. He looked just like me except he didn't have Nantucket (America pointed to the cowlick on his head) and his eyes were more of a darker blue than mine. He seemed more serious too and he had a southern accent. We were brothers." Adult England watched the shadow form over America's eyes. It was a haunted look of a man who didn't want to remember but couldn't forget it. England had officially unlocked a black door from deep within America's consciousness and he was about to have a glimpse of what was in it.

America's voice grew darker and softer. "Within the next two months he grew more powerful as I grew weaker. All of my Southern states –Florida, Georgia, South Carolina, Alabama, Mississippi, Louisiana- all became a part of him. He even took Texas from me. Things were fine, I guess. I was devastated about what had happened to me, but at the same time I was pissed at my brother. And then one day my brother and a bunch of other southern led an attack on Fort Sumter. I was really mad at him. And then before I knew it I grew even weaker as Arkansas, Tennessee, North Carolina, and Virginia joined my brother as well. My boss refused to hand over Maryland, Kentucky, and Missouri to him. He officially became known as the Confederate States of America. I had lost my own name. I was renamed the Union instead and my brother the Confederacy. That was when the war officially began."

England was shocked. A whole new America had formed and the two had fought. Brother against brother had been literal for not only the people of America but America himself. How horrifying it all must have been. It was no wonder America didn't like talking about it. America continued quietly. "The Confederacy and I clashed a bunch of times and he was kicking my ass. I didn't win my first battle until Gettysburg and even then it was bittersweet." He grinned in an almost maniac way, like a person who had just murdered the one who had tried to murder them. England shuddered. His child self was unable to see with America's chin on his head stopping him from looking up. "Eventually it came down to the two of us. He was so much stronger than me, but I was one who shot and killed him. I came out of the bloodiest war in my history as the victor. I didn't bury him and I was there to watch his body fade away and become one with me again." The manic grin disappeared and only pain filled his face. Tears rolled down his cheeks. England felt like crying himself.

"_America…_" He whispered and his child self turned in America's arms to hug the man.

"Everything is fine, America. You're who you are today and you're a great country." The child whispered and America stared out at nothing in shock. "Don't cry. Move forward. You're strong." America let out a quiet sob and hugged the little boy tightly, hiding his face. Little England held America as the man sobbed a sob England knew the man had been holding in for a long time. But even so adult England was frozen at the scene, a wave of jealousy rushing over him. It wasn't fair. He wanted to be the one holding America. He wanted to comfort the nation. Why was it that he was on the outside? Why couldn't he be in his child form like when he performed his miracles as the Britannia Angel?

"_America, why do you trust this child more than you trust me?_" He whispered, trying to touch America's hair and feeling nothing. Not only could America not sense him, England couldn't even touch him. He had no need to be there. He was an outsider. He sat down on the couch. America pulled away from the child and thanked him as he calmed down. Little England wiped the nation's eyes with his palms and kissed the man gently on the lips. America blinked in surprise and adult England let out an immature yelp at the sight. The kiss was chaste however and the little boy pulled away with a small smile. America smiled back just as softly and held the child as they went back to watching television.

Adult England gripped his chest as his heart thudded painfully. "_It's just not fair."_ He whispered to never be heard.

* * *

><p>It was nearing ten at night and little England was fast asleep in America's arms. The American hadn't fallen asleep and was watching a rerun of some comedy show when the sound of a key turning caused England to stir. Both countries looked towards the door as it opened and Canada and Prussia entered quietly. England jumped up and screamed, startling America and Canada. "It's the Confederacy! To arms!" England yelled and ran out of the room to go get his weapons. America couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips as Canada and Prussia approached with a confused and an amused look respectively.<p>

"What the hell just happened?" Prussia chuckled.

"The Confederacy…" Canada murmured and looked to America in question. America shrugged with a small nod and stood up. "You told him?"

"Yeah, I did." He said. Prussia raised an eyebrow but with a shake of his head, Canada stopped the man from asking. Prussia sat down on the couch without saying anything, but there was a serious look on his face as he understood the mood of the situation. But the mood lightened some as idle chit-chat began.

Little England easily became lost in America's house. Adult England only had some control over him and began leading him back to the living room (England now had his bow but no ammo). But as they neared the living room England heard Canada say, "You've got bags under your eyes!" England forced the boy to go upstairs to find some arrows and adult England stayed downstairs to eavesdrop on the conversation. He entered the living room to find Canada staring with a frown at America's face.

"I was right." The Canadian said, putting Kumajiro on the ground to press his hands to America's cheeks. "The nightmares have started up again, haven't they?"

America twisted his head away with a frown. "It's fine, Canada."

"It isn't fine! How many days haven't you slept?"

"Only a couple of days."

"How many days, America?"

"…About a week, okay? It's just my fever. It's making me have nightmares." America muttered.

"What nightmares are you talking about?" Prussia interrupted, leaning forward to become more of the conversation.

"It's none of your business." America told him.

"Prussia, this doesn't involve you." Canada agreed.

Prussia ignored them. "By 'nightmares' do you mean memories of your past? Tragic events? Deaths perhaps?" Both brothers froze to stare at him. England blinked.

"You…" America started.

"Do you think you're the only one who gets them, _dummkopf?" _Prussia asked, frowning. "Do you think you're the only nation who has gone through traumatic events? Don't be so vain."

"What do you know? You haven't lived my life!" America said, getting a little defensive. England had no doubt that the man was on edge by his lack of sleep.

"No, but I _have_ lived longer than you. I've also seen many more wars than you have. I've had nightmares too. Practically every nation does. What do you dream about? World War I? II? Your revolution from England? Or maybe your Civil War?" Prussia asked, disregarding America's angry tone.

America settled down and looked away. "All of the above." He said silently. "But not all are nightmares per se…"

"They're also happy memories too." Prussia clarified. America nodded. "That's common as well. Sometimes it's even worse than the bloody ones, right?" His voice had grown softer, sympathizing with America as the younger nation nodded. England sat down on the couch as he remembered the nightmares he always had during the week leading up to America's birthday. He had nightmares too, but they usually weren't too bad if you didn't count that one week. He and Prussia understood what America was going through. He didn't understand why he didn't see it before. Canada got up to go make some coffee. He too had a nightmare every now and again, but they weren't many and he was still able to sleep. He knew Prussia would probably be the best to help America right now.

"What's usually your trigger?" Prussia continued.

America raised an eyebrow. "'Trigger'?"

"What happens to cause you to start having the nightmares? From the look of it you haven't been able to sleep all week which means you've been having them all week."

America's eyes closed and he hesitated. "I don't know. They didn't really start until after my revolution was over. They were the worst during my isolationist years. They weren't too bad after we started the world meetings, though. I don't know what's started them now."

"Well, what do you dream about most? Those are usually the trigger."

America glared at him a little. "What do you dream about, Mr. Goddamn-Awesome? You don't look like you have any nightmares at all."

Prussia glared back furiously now. America had pressed one of the buttons he shouldn't have pressed. "Have you been alive for over a thousand years yet? Have you had to fight to remember who you fucking were? Have you been under that fucker Russia's control before? He tortures nations. I've watched my _Vati_ fucking die. I watched the little brother I cared for die as well. On top of all that I've been in more wars than you could even think of. Don't you dare tell me I don't have nightmares because you know shit." America was quiet. It was one of the only moments he had ever seen America humbled. He gained a new respect for Prussia. "Now answer my question because I'm trying to help you, _arschloch._" He finished. One could tell when Prussia was really angry when he actually talked quietly. If America had pushed him any further, he would've no doubt been crushed.

"England." He said simply, nearly inaudibly.

"Then he must be the trigger." Prussia responded in the same tone. Canada then came back out of the kitchen carrying three mugs of coffee. He placed them on the table.

"That would make sense, Al." He said after the other two nations thanked him. "Your nightmares would start acting up whenever you weren't around England for very long."

"I've been with him for a little over a week now, though." America protested.

"You mentioned that his younger self was making you think of your past." America was silent.

"How do I stop them?" He asked after a moment.

"They never fully go away." Prussia told him. "It's the price of being a nation. However you need to try to go back to sleep after you wake up. Avoiding sleep won't help you. Your subconscious is reminding you of your life. It's so you can never forget them. Eventually things will calm down. Hopefully when England returns to normal."

"Who knows when that'll be." America said.

"Do you even want England to return to normal?"

"What!" America yelled. "Of course I do! Why would you even ask?"

"W-well, it's just," Canada explained instead of his boyfriend, "you and England are really close right now, right? What will happen to you two when he's an adult again?"

America was silent and he dipped his head so that his eyes couldn't be seen. England leaned forward, his heart pounding expectantly although he wasn't sure what he was expecting. "Then things will just go back to the way they were, that's all." England scowled. That wasn't the answer he had wanted.

"But I thought that you…" Prussia began but then stopped. "You'll have to try harder than that." He finally said.

"Things just aren't like that between me and England." America said. After a moment he stood up. "I'm going to try to get some sleep." He told them, effectively ending the conversation as he walked upstairs calling England's name. England was left to question what piece of the puzzle he was missing that would make this conversation make sense.

Canada sighed. "He's hopeless." He whispered and kissed Prussia. "Thanks for helping him out, Gil."

Prussia grinned. "It wasn't a problem, Birdie!" He wrapped his arms around Canada and pushed him onto the couch to kiss him deeply. England gave a disgusted look at the scene (he still wasn't sure if he fully approved of the relationship) before he retreated to his younger self before he was yanked back by America's presence.

* * *

><p><em>The day was a beautiful one, the sky a bright blue and only a few clouds in the sky. It was hot in the Texan country and it caused the Union to sweat profusely. His blue army outfit was long clothed and was quite tattered by this point in the war. His resolve for fighting in this war had wavered quite a while back, but he had to see this through to the end. He had to defeat the Confederacy. He had to become the United States of America again and it had to be through force. The time for talking had long since been over.<em>

_It was a painful time for the Union. Abraham Lincoln was dead, most of the Confederacy's army was captured, and the Confederacy's president was also captured. The east coast of the country was for the most part secure and uneasy peace had returned there. Most people assumed the war was over. But no, it wasn't. Not yet. The Confederacy was still alive and the Union had to beat him. The Union's army was having one last face-off in the southern tip of Texas. The Union planned on getting his glasses back from the Confederacy. His brother was already greatly weakened and the army he was fighting against was tiny. He hardly even wanted to fight. Here in Texas so far they had only had skirmishes with the Confederacy's army. Today would be the last._

_The Union's men charged and the fighting began again –the last battle of the Civil War. The Union was tired –tired of all of the fighting. He just wanted to become whole again. It was then he spotted a glare and saw him. He was like an imperfect mirror reflection of the Union himself, only he was dressed in grey and the Union in blue. He was wearing Texas. __It all ends here.__ The Union thought and gave chase to the Confederacy. They ran away from the battle to a secluded part of the ranch they were fighting in when the Union finally shot at him. The Confederacy turned and dodged the shot, stopping on the top of a boulder (when he had climbed it, the Union wasn't sure) and shooting back. The two exchanged fire, but it seemed almost half-hearted. They were both exhausted. They just wanted this war to end. It was the Confederacy's last desperate stand._

_The Union shot the Confederacy square in the chest, knocking the man off of the boulder. The Union's eyes widened and ran to the other side and stood a foot away from the Confederacy with his gun aimed at the man's face. The Confederacy was on his back and leaning on his elbows as he glared defiantly at the Union. His chest was bleeding profusely from the shell that had entered it, but it hardly mattered. His gun lay beside him uselessly. He would never be able to grab it and defend himself in time. He was defenseless._

_The Union looked at the man and his heart thudded painfully as he thought back on all of the battles he had been forced to fight. He thought of all of the pain he had to endure as his states seceded and became one with the Confederacy. He thought of all of his people who had been killed and he was filled with rage. And yet the next second that rage cooled to nothing. This man was his brother. His people were once the Union's people. Generations of kids from the original settlers of his land back when England had found him. The Union closed his eyes. No, he would not think of England. Not now. He refused to think of that man._

"Well?" _The Confederacy asked. _"Aren't you goin' ta shoot me?" _His southern accent was thick._

"Why?"_ The Union whispered. His throat was closing up. "_Why did you do this?"

_The Confederacy looked at him with the same eyes the Union had. They weren't any different, but there was still such anger in the other man's eyes. "_'Why?' you ask me."_ He said. _"Why wouldn't I? You were holdin' me back. You were trying to smother me."

"We're brothers!" _The Union shouted. He could feel tears springing to his eyes. He was only eighteen physically. This was so much for him to handle. "_Brothers don't do this to each other! We could've figured things out! It didn't have to come to this!"

_The Confederacy laughed a bitter laugh. It was a laugh the Union hated hearing come from the man –come from himself. He would forever hate that laugh. _"It's far too late for that!" _He smiled through his glare. "_You've learned more from England than you think you did. You're just like him." _The Union's eyes widened as something was struck in him._

"I'm nothing like that man! Don't you talk about him!"

"You're everything like him. Why would you persecute me? I'm doing the same thing you did. I'm gaining my freedom. What's wrong with fighting for my freedom? I just wanted to be my own country under my own rules." _The Confederacy knew that he had the Union and the Union knew it. He had walked straight into his trap._

"Shut up." _The Union whispered, his hands shaking._

"Now that I think about it, this situation looks a little familiar." _The man continued, unheeding to his sibling's words. _"Now, where have I seen this? I think it was raining…"

"Shut up." _The Union said louder._

"It was very muddy…"

"Shut up!"

"Only it appears that _you're_ the one standing in England's-"

"SHUT UP!" _The Union screamed and slammed his foot on the Confederacy's chest and brought his gun right between his brother's eyes, seething in fury. "_STOP TALKING ABOUT THAT MAN! I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Then why don't you? Do to me what England couldn't do to you. Shoot me. Take away from me the thing you believe that all men deserve: freedom. You hypocrite." _The Confederacy said, coughing up some blood. The Union didn't respond. "_What are you waiting for? Do it. Kill me. You've practically done it already. Finish the job. Kill me. Kill me!" _He shouted. _"Kill me just like how England would taught you-" _A single shot rang out and blood once again splattered the Union's already torn and blood-stained uniform. _

_The Union's eyes were cold as he whispered, "_I told you to stop talking about him." _There was silence. It was strange, considering there was a battle still going on not far from where the two brothers had finally faced off for the last time. It was a phenomenon. After a few silent moments, everything caught up to the Union and he dropped his gun, stepping back from the body of the Confederacy. His body trembled as he looked at his hands in disbelief. It was so much worse than the first man he had ever killed. Back then he had known that he would kill many more people. It didn't scar him. He didn't even remember what that man's face had looked like. But this was so much different. He had shot his own brother. He had shot a man who looked _just like him_ in the face. He had killed a part of himself._

_The Union fell to his knees and threw up off to the side, unable to look at his brother's face. He didn't cry. His tears refused to come. His head told him he had done the right thing –he had righted the wrong his brother had done- but his heart was crying out in agony and screamed at how wrong he was. He felt that he still could've worked it out. He thought he would've been able to keep the Confederacy from forming. But maybe this was unavoidable. Maybe sometimes it was better to fight than to talk. And that was the only thought that had kept him sane._

_The Union sat with his back pressed against the boulder as he stared at his brother's corpse. The rest of the day passed and the Union knew that outcome of the battle of his people. But still the Union didn't move. He stayed by the corpse's side wondering if he should bury him. After a few days he received his answer as the corpse began to dissolve. It started first at the feet and then slowly made its way upwards. The body dissolved into a white powder-like substance and began to form a ball. Eventually the whole corpse dissolved and became a ball that moved to the Union and went inside of his chest. The Union gasped lightly as he felt the presence of all of the Confederate states become a part of him again._

_America stood from his spot and leaving his gun on the ground to walk over to where the corpse had been. He picked up the glasses left there and put them on his face. It was nighttime. He had no idea what day it was. Silently he began his trek to his capital._

America sat up with a gasp, startling adult England. America immediately rolled out of bed and ran over to the bathroom to hurl up the dinner he had eaten earlier. England ran over to him and kneeled next to him, whispering soothing words he knew America couldn't hear. America vomited until there was nothing left in his stomach as tears poured down his cheeks. He sobbed, gripping the toilet seat as his whole body trembled.

"_America, it will be alright. Remember the time period you're in. Remember where you're at. It will be alright!" _England said, wanting desperately to hold the man. He hated seeing America like this. "_Please, calm down. Please."_ America continued to sob until his tears stopped as well. He then stood and wiped off his face and flushed the toilet, his body still shaking. He crawled into bed and pulled little England close.

"England." He whispered. "England, England, England."

"_I'm here, America." _England said, sitting on the side of the bed. America continued to whisper England's name until he finally fell asleep again. No more tears had come out. England cried for him instead silently.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Remember that this isn't shota. The kiss that happens between America and Little England is like a kiss that a parent gives their child (at least from America's point of view *coughmaybenotEngland'scoughcough*)**

**It's so sad. TT~TT **

**England, are you showing signs of liking America back? He feels so useless…**

**If you have any ideas for what should happen next, go ahead and throw them at me! I'm always up for ideas! Please review. :)**


	10. Task 9: Punishment

**A/N: Okay, before I start I really want to thank everyone for their reviews! I really love to see the impact my chapters are making on people because there are certain emotions that I wanna get across and the reviews help me see it. As you can see I'll be updating quicker now, so be prepared. And I read EVERYBODY'S reviews so don't be surprised if I use one of your suggestions because honestly I love some of them. And I will use them if I think I can incorporate it well enough in.**

**I just have to respond to ****Insane-Writer-of-Doom****: Thank you for telling me this. I wasn't trying to convey that the Civil War was started because of slavery (although I know that it was one of the factors), but the reason it was worded that way is because 1. Most Americans think that the cause of the war was pretty much **_**only**_** over slavery, so that's the first thing America would say (because he has to follow the majority of his nation, I would think) and 2. He wasn't going to explain all of the details (partially because I didn't want to make it a history lesson XD and also because I didn't want to be too incorrect). I know that there are other factors to the war like economic differences and state's rights and such. And I mentioned that the south hated Lincoln. **

**I know I'm not the best at history, so thank you for correcting me (that'll really help me in my class, so thanks!) and I hope that my response will clear things up a little bit. :D  
><strong>

**Oh and for ****Jet Set Radio Yoyo****: I like your little analysis there. I'd never really thought of that myself, but that's an interesting angle. And I'm unsure if I want to respond to your indecision over whether or not America knows and accepts that he's in love with England. I don't know if you want a response and I'm afraid I'll spoil something you wanted to figure out yourself! Hahaha, so if anybody actually wants to know, I'll say in the next chapter if you want. :3**

**And I'm really glad people seem to like my theory on how the Civil War went down to America. This is what I think really happened instead of him going temporarily insane. :D**

**Okay! Enough of my talking(?). Back to the story!**

* * *

><p>England was happy to discover that America slept through the night after his little fit during the nightmare. He slept until about nine (which was still kind of early for America and didn't please England) and then he woke up with a yawn. He found the child version of England standing on top of the dresser staring at himself in the mirror. America yawned.<p>

"What's up, little dude?" He asked. England jumped and spun around at his voice.

"_Don't just let him stand on your furniture, America!" _Adult England scolded.

"I have grown." Little England pointed out. America raised his eyebrows and put on his glasses. He didn't see a significant change in the child. England huffed in annoyance. "Can't you see? I must look about six or seven years old!"

America stood and walked over to him to look the boy over. Admittedly his face and body seemed a little less round and his shirt was now slightly small on him, but other than that he didn't seem much different. America laughed. "You must've been short when you were a little kid, England!"

"Sh-shut up!" England yelled back and jumped into America's arms, wrapping his arms around the man's neck as he was spun around.

"Hahaha! Shorty~ Shorty~ Shorty!" America sang.

"Stop calling me that!" England yelled, but still he laughed at the treatment. After a few more twirls America fell back onto the bed with him and England sat on America's stomach. England developed a serious look. "Is the Confederacy gone?" He whispered. Adult England scowled at the boy for bringing it up. He didn't want America having another nightmare at being reminded.

But America just blinked and laughed. "That wasn't the Confederacy! That was Canada!"

England didn't answer for a moment and then he blushed a little. "Um…who?"

America laughed harder, causing the little boy to bounce on the man's stomach lightly. "He's my brother! Only gone for a couple of days and suddenly you don't remember him! Poor Mattie!" Adult England was relieved to hear America's laughter again. It had felt like forever since he had last heard it.

Who's 'Mattie'? Is that Canada's name? England wondered.

"I feel ashamed." Little England murmured.

"Don't be!" America said and scooped him up before making his way out of his bedroom and downstairs where he found Prussia –looking quite happy and smug- and Canada, who was making breakfast again and America was happy to have him back for that. "What's up, guys?"

"Good morning, America. Did you sleep well?" Canada asked, giving him a significant look.

"I know I slept awesomely." Prussia grinned, leaning back with his feet on the table. America placed England in his seat before he went over to join his brother.

"I slept better than before, at least. I went back to sleep like you said, Prussia. The nightmares still suck, though."

"They're going to."

America leaned his chin on Canada's shoulder and wrapped his arms around his brother's waist. He immediately caught Prussia's and adult England's attention, both pairs of eyes narrowing a little although England was sure it was because of the strangeness of the touch and not the touch itself. America sighed into Canada's ear, causing the man to stiffen. Prussia straightened a little in his seat.

"Wha-what are you doing, America?" Canada stuttered, blushing as he turned his head to America.

"Can't a brother give his brother a little incestual loving?" America asked innocently with a not-so innocent smile on his face.

"I'm making breakfast! Stop it!" Canada said, his blush darkening as he tried to wiggle away.

"_America, stop it!" _England yelled at the nation, irritated. "_Can't you see that Canada doesn't like it?"_

"I know what I want for breakfast…" America sing-songed, his hand slipping up the front of his brother's shirt. Canada squeaked.

The chair clattered to the floor and Prussia slammed his hands on the table as he stood up quickly glaring. "Oi! Get your fucking hands off my boyfriend, _arschloch! _The only one who can touch him like that is the awesome me!" He shouted while at the same time little England stood on his seat and yelled, "No! Stop it, America! It's not funny!"

America just laughed at both outbursts and spun out of the way as Prussia stormed towards the twins. He took a seat. "Don't put your feet on my table then. I know you're happy about getting laid, but quit flaunting it." Prussia scowled at him.

"You're just jealous that you can't get any ass." He said before pulling Canada to him and kissing him possessively. Canada had no choice but to take it this time and gasped after they separated. America rolled his eyes, not wanting to admit he actually _was_ jealous. He wanted a relationship like Prussia and Canada had. Oh well. At least he could mess with them as long as they were here.

"Stop doing that, you two!" Canada reprimanded the other two nations as he pushed Prussia away and turned back to making breakfast. "There's a child in the room!" England knew that the child didn't understand part of the conversation anyway with the terms they had used. The boy only assumed that America wanted a donkey of some sort.

"In other news, apparently England got a little older." America informed them. The other two nations looked in surprise at England, who looked proud.

"Pfft, I don't see the difference." Prussia said. "But then again, he's a _bengel_. He was for a long time too."

"Shut up!" England yelled, not taking the 'shorty' insult as well as he had when America had insulted him.

"Make me." Prussia taunted. Little England stood to tackle him when Canada intercepted and hit Prussia on the back of the head with a spatula. "OW! _Verdammt! _Stop hitting me so much!"

"You're acting childish. I'll stop hitting you when you act like an adult." Canada told him and placed a plate of pancakes on the table as America and both Englands laughed. Adult England was satisfied to see that at least one of the twins he had taken care of was mature. Because America sure as hell didn't receive the maturity lessons correctly. He was also quite pleased to see the 'awesome' Prussia tamed by mild-mannered Canada. "But anyway," Canada continued speaking as he took a seat, "you know what England's growth means, correct?"

"Yeah! It means the spell must be wearing off!" America said happily. England smiled. Yes, soon he'll return to how he was before.

Little England frowned and reached for America. The man immediately picked him up and England wrapped his arms around America's neck as he looked him in the eye. "Does that mean you don't like me as a child?" He asked.

"Of course I like you how you are!" America said with a grin, kissing the little boy's forehead. England blushed a little. "But I can't get in fights with Scotland at every meeting! And besides, you need to grow up so that you can match your country!"

England pouted. "Will I be living by myself, then? Or can I stay living with you? Because I like sleeping with you." Prussia started choking on the piece of pancake that he had been eating because he had started laughing at the statement and the food went down his trachea. Canada immediately got up to come to his rescue by hitting his back.

"_Don't be so spoiled." _England told his younger self, frowning. "_Of course I'll be living by myself."_ Somehow the thought of going back to his house after living with America so long seemed lonely, though.

"Well, you can come visit any time that you want! And I'll visit you too!" America assured him. Adult England shook his head. He was encouraging the child's selfishness and that was going to come back to bite him in the ass. On top of that, he already did enter England's home without permission. He screwed up one of England's spells while he was at it when he had been trying to curse Germany. Now that he thought about it, what had caused his spell to go wrong and turn him into a child in the first place?

England closed his eyes as he tried to think back. His memory felt fuzzy. What spell was he doing? What had he done wrong? Why had he been doing a spell in the first place? Oh, that's right. He had been working more on his Britannia Angel form to upgrade his 'child magic'. He had been planning on using it on America to try to get his little angel back for a little while. But how had it backfired…? England's eyes popped open. "_France." _He growled angrily, wanting to attack the French man. France had snuck into his house and when one of his faeries had alerted England to the intruder in the middle of his spell, he was distracted and the spell backfired on him instead. It was then that France had found him.

"_I'll kill him when I return to normal." _He promised.

* * *

><p>America had been excused from work for the next two days (which he was seriously grateful for) and had spent quite a bit of time drifting in and out of sleep throughout the days. It appeared that the lack of sleep had finally caught up to his body and it seemed that it was trying to make up for all of the hours he had missed. Whenever he sat down on the couch to watch television, he would wake up about an hour later to his surprise. It really bothered him but he knew that it couldn't be helped. And luckily he was never asleep long enough to have any vivid nightmares.<p>

Little England began worrying over him, though. He was usually the one to wake America up, much to the adult England's annoyance. The adult knew exactly what was going on with America and he wanted the boy to leave him be. England tolerance towards his younger self was depleting quickly. More often than not he didn't want to think of the child as his younger self considering how the boy acted. England was far too mature for the boy to ruin his image. Surely the spell not only reverted his age, but it made his body act immature as well.

Not only that, he was seriously getting jealous (not that he would ever admit it out loud). America was showering attention and love onto little England and it pissed adult England off. America was never that affectionate towards him. Or, for that matter, was he that kind. He always had something bad to say about England, from his terrible cooking to the older nation's age. And when England tried being a little affectionate (which admittedly wasn't often, but who can blame him with how aggravating America was) America just blew him off or ignored his attempts completely. But not with little England. When the little boy wanted affection: America immediately would start to hug and cuddle him. When the little boy wanted to talk: America would chatter away about mindless things with him. He spoiled the little boy rotten and England was jealous. Why couldn't he have the same attention that his younger self received? Some of the stuff he would want toned down of course, but he wanted some of the privileges America gave little England.

England wasn't even sure why he felt this way, to be exact. Yes he had always had a soft spot for America and yes he did want some attention from his previous charge, but he sensed that there was an underlying meaning to his emotions. Someone who just wanted attention from their friend wouldn't want to be cuddled or be held while they fell asleep or be ecstatic to receive a kiss on the forehead. England wasn't sure of what his feelings were, but he felt that he needed to get them settled without delay.

England was actually pondering these thoughts when the doorbell to the house rang. America was fast asleep on the floor in front of the television going through one of his (now random) naps and little England was curled on his chest with America's arm wrapped over him like England was a little stuffed animal, also taking his afternoon nap. The doorbell rang again right before the door opened. England wondered who had actually gotten it and who it was at the door. He felt like a bad host (even though he couldn't do anything anyway) for not going to greet the guest.

"H-hello, Japan." He heard Canada say. England perked up at the sound of his friend's voice. He hadn't expected Japan to come over to America's house. But then again Japan was a close friend of America's too.

"Hello…_ano_, Canada-san." Japan caught himself on Canada's name. For moment he had thought it was America, but he knew that the greeting would have been much louder if that was so. "Is America-san here?"

"Yes, he is-"

"Japan!" Prussia called as he arrived, rushing over and smiling. "What are you doing here?"

Japan smiled upon seeing Prussia. "Hello, Prussia-kun. I came over for a visit, if that is okay."

"Of course." Canada said, inviting the nation in. "America's asleep in the living room, though." Japan made his way into the living room and assessed the scene of America cuddled with child-England. The man smiled and from out of nowhere (seriously, England didn't even see where he had gotten it) he pulled out a camera and took a snapshot.

"_Kawaii…_" He whispered and then put the camera away as adult England blushed. Maybe he would have to acquire that picture later… "I see England-kun is still a child." He stated as he turned back to Prussia and Canada.

"Yeah, he still hasn't gone back to his normal annoying self." Prussia grumbled. "Instead he's an even smaller annoyance that gets away with shooting me in the head."

Japan smiled but quickly covered it, amused. "America-san will catch a cold sleeping on the floor."

"Yeah, but he hasn't had much sleep recently so we're kind of just letting him sleep wherever. He already has a fever from his economy anyway and he usually wakes up quick enough."

"No, Japan's right. We should wake him up." Canada said and kneeled down next to his brother, shaking the man. "Wake up, America. You can't sleep there. You'll get stiff muscles."

America groaned and batted his hand away. "Whatever…" He muttered and rolled onto his side, pulling England closer to him like the boy actually _was_ a stuffed animal. England yelped at the sudden movement and struggled, effectively waking America up fully now. "Oh, oops. Sorry, little man." He chuckled and sat up with England clinging to his neck. The little boy didn't appear to want to wake up yet and glared at America sleepily before laying his head on America's shoulder and burying his face in the side of his neck.

"_Konichiwa, _America-san." Japan said, catching the American's attention.

A broad smile split across America's face. "Japan! When'd you get here?" He climbed to his feet. Adult England was left to wonder how the child in America's arms could stay asleep despite the man's loud voice.

"I had just arrived a few moments before." Japan told him. "How are you?"

"Great!"

"Yo, America!" Prussia interrupted the two, wrapping his arm around Canada. "Birdie and I are going out on a date, so don't think we'll be watching the kid while you're asleep!"

America frowned, a little irritated. "What did I tell you about rubbing your relationship in my face, you bastard?" He kicked the pillow he had been sleeping on at the two.

"He wasn't rubbing our relationship in your-" Canada began, but then stopped and glared at Prussia as the ex-nation laughed, giving away that he was in fact rubbing it in America's face. Canada sighed and picked up Kumajiro. "We'll be back later on tonight." He informed his brother.

"Whatever." America said and the couple left the house. "So, what brings you around the world, Japan?" He turned to his guest.

"I have a new video game that I was wondering-" He didn't even get to finish as America yelled, "Oh, hell yes! Let me just put England to bed!" He raced upstairs and tucked the child in before running back downstairs. Adult England sighed at America's childish behavior before also leaving his younger self to join Japan and America downstairs. America was already pulling out one of his many game consoles.

"Dude, I'm so totally excited! I haven't played one of your new games in a while!" He told Japan. Japan smiled kindly and nodded.

"It is always…entertaining watching you play such games." He agreed.

England looked up sensing that his child-self was awake and rushed back upstairs to meet the child at the top of the steps. The boy was confused as he gazed downstairs. England could sense that the child was wondering where America was and was upset that he had not woken up in the man's arms. The little boy walked downstairs to examine what America was doing. "America?" He asked.

America didn't even bother to look up from his game. "What's up, little man? I thought you were sleeping."

"I thought you were too. I don't want to sleep by myself." A smile twitched on both America and Japan's face. Really, England was too cute sometimes.

_Why can't he be honest like this when he's an adult?_ America wondered. "Sorry, I'm hanging out with Japan right now."

"Hello, England-kun." Japan said, greeting the boy. England nodded back before he walked over to the couch. He tried to wiggle up onto America's legs with Mr. Gumdrops but America sighed.

"England, I can't play with you on my lap! Can't you sit somewhere else?" England looked at him in shock. He wasn't used to not getting his way immediately with America. Adult England took a seat in an armchair on the other side of Japan. This wasn't going to be pretty, he was sure.

"But I want to sit here." England said, pouting.

"Just sit next to me!"

"Ah, England-kun. You can sit here." Japan scooted over and patted the seat between America and himself. England frowned at him and opened his mouth to object when America lifted him up and placed him on that spot.

"Perfect!" He said. England glared at him and crossed his arms, sulking. America went right back to his video game. Adult England scoffed, annoyed.

"_Really, America, are your blasted video games more important than a child?"_ It frustrated him. Japan appeared fine with the interaction but England couldn't work with that. As the man had said, Japan sensed the mood and refrained from speaking.

After a few moments little England said, "America, I must use the loo."

America raised an eyebrow at the wording. "Then go use it."

"I don't know where it is." He lied.

"Yeah, you do. You've used it a bunch of times."

"…I might fall in again." Adult England blushed at the boy admitting such a thing in front of Japan.

"I got you something so that the seat wouldn't be so wide. You won't fall in."

England scowled, displeased as his tactic failed. He hopped off of the couch and went to the restroom before returning to the living room. He crossed his arms in thought. An idea seemed to occur to him and he walked over to a desk and tossed Mr. Gumdrops under it. He then climbed up into the seat next to America. Adult England watched him curiously, wondering what the boy was doing. A few minutes passed with America still heavily distracted by the video games, but he still chatted with Japan about little things like what was happening in the game or things happening in their respective countries.

"America," England interrupted, looking around. "Do you know where Mr. Gumdrops is, per chance?"

"Where did you have it last?" America asked, pausing the game.

England developed a distressed look. "I don't know!" America looked about ready to stand to help him search –knowing how much England cherished Mr. Gumdrops- but Japan spoke up,

"Is that him over there?" He pointed out the rainbow unicorn. America smiled.

"Yeah! Thanks for finding him, Japan! England, there he is!" England hid his scowl and hopped off of the couch to go pick the unicorn up.

"You should have hidden yourself better, Mr. Gumdrops." England muttered to the unicorn as he picked the stuffed animal up and rejoined America and Japan on the couch.

"Aren't you going to thank Japan?" America asked him.

"Thank you, Japan." He said stiffly to the older nation. Japan smiled a little but appeared a little taken aback. He had noticed that he had displeased the child and seemed to realize what it was England was trying to do. The nation sat back with a hidden chuckle. England was so cute. He could see why America cherished him so much.

England climbed off of the couch and walked into the kitchen, bored and contemplating his next tactic. He discovered it and decided that if he needed to get America's attention, he would just call him to him. He walked to the entryway to the living room. Now Japan and America had engaged in a two-player game. "America." He called.

"Yeah?" America asked.

"America!" He called again.

"What is it?"

"America!"

America frowned, a little frustrated. "What do you want, England?"

"I need your help."

"With what?"

"I need you to come here."

"Why?"

"B-because! I need you!" Adult England laughed, knowing what the little boy was doing and feeling nostalgic because of it. All little kids used this tactic to get their parents. America had even used it on him whenever England was working and wasn't paying him any mind. Now America would have to see the consequences of spoiling a child. He wondered if America remembered this little trick.

"With what? I'm kind of busy, England. Just tell me what you need."

"No! I need you to come here!" He whined.

America seemed to have enough, annoyed. "England, either settle it yourself or talk to me. I'm not getting up. I'm playing with Japan."

Little England stomped back into the kitchen. None of his plans were working. Japan was amused and a little worried. "Perhaps he wants to play with you, America?" He suggested, hinting at England's need for attention.

"I play with him all of the time. You hardly come over. He can entertain himself for a little while." America missed the hint. Japan sighed. Sometimes tsunderes were just too much trouble to deal with. He would allow America to learn his lesson.

England walked back out of the kitchen and glared at the television. It was all that game's fault! If it wasn't there, America would pay him more attention! England walked over to the side of the television and sat down staring at the cords. America paid him no mind, but he had Japan's and the older England's attention. Both were curious to see what the boy would do. England discovered where the television was hooked up to the wall and he yanked the cord, unplugging and shutting off both the television and the games. He was proud of his accomplishment for half a second.

"Hey!" America shouted, standing up. "What the hell happened?" Adult England winced a little at the child's naïve thinking. One should never stand in the way of a male American and his video games. America's eyes landed on England. "England! What'd you do that for?" He demanded angrily as he plugged the systems back in. England didn't respond, surprised that America was scolding him. "Just go play somewhere else!"

England's eyes watered and he ran over to the couch. "It's not fair! You're supposed to be playing with me!" He shouted, stomping his foot.

Adult England face-palmed. "_Do not act like a spoilt child!"_ He reprimanded, embarrassed. America really shouldn't have spoiled the child.

"England-" America started.

"No! Why are you playing with Japan? You're _mine!_" The little boy continued his tantrum.

"England-" America tried again.

"Perhaps he just needs some attention." Japan recommended, walking over to pick the child up, but England smacked his hand away furiously.

"Don't touch me, you bloody wanker." The boy growled before shoving Japan. The man fell onto the floor.

"England!" America shouted angry now. He grabbed the boy. "That's it! You've gone too far!" He placed England over his knee. England realized exactly what was about to happen and struggled furiously screaming,

"No! NO! Don't spank me! Please! I'm sorry!" He sobbed.

"America-san, you do not have to do this! He did not injure me!" Japan pleaded not wanting to see England punished in such a way any more than England wanted to be punished.

"I can't just let him hit you and get away with it!" America objected and raised his hand to swing it. Japan looked away respectively. But America's hand didn't come down as England sobbed. England waited for the pain, but when it didn't come he looked up at America. The man had a stricken face.

"_Well? Get on with it!" _Adult England prompted, humiliated but at the same time demanding America to follow through. It was all part of parenting, after all.

Japan looked back at the scene carefully. "America-san?"

"I…I can't do it." America said. He looked at his friend. "I can't hit him! It's too weird! But I can't _not _punish him!" He looked very conflicted.

"What other way is there?" Japan asked silently. England gazed up at America hopefully.

"Aha!" America said and walked out of the room carrying the child. Adult England and Japan quickly followed to see what he was doing. America placed England down in a corner in the hallway. "Stay there until I say you can come out." America told him and walked back into the living room. Japan followed him. Both Englands sat there, stunned. The adult England was because America was using a method other than hitting (honestly, he seemed the type) and child England because of the type of punishment he was given.

"What is this method?" Japan asked America.

"Haha, it was something I learned off of Super Nanny. I mean the nanny is British, so it's gotta work, right?" America said. Just then England came poking his head back into the room. Japan nodded to the boy and America walked back over to the child. England sniffled and raised his arms to be cuddled, but America only placed the child back into the corner. "I said to stay there, England." America left again.

A few more moments later England came back in again. "But I don't want to stay there!" England said as America repeated the process.

"Tough." England once again left the corner.

"I want Mr. Gumdrops."

"No." The process repeated again.

This time England started crying. "I want Mr. Gumdrops!" America ignored him and went back into the living room to sit on the couch where Japan was waiting. Adult England also entered the room and re-took his seat. Little England didn't leave the corner this time but still he cried, "You don't love me anymore!" His weeping could be heard from the living room.

"_How ghastly._" Adult England muttered, disgusted by the crying. He was a bit surprised by his own lack of sympathy towards his younger self, but at the same time he never did like spoiled children. He was more upset that America had let it get to this point.

America didn't seem to be fairing much better as he rubbed his eyes and groaned. Japan placed a hand on the man's shoulder. "It will be alright, America-san. It was necessary."

"I feel horrible, though!" America confessed. "But I couldn't _hit t_he kid! I mean, I just hated when England hit me when I was little! I couldn't make England hate me that way." England blinked, surprised. "I just don't understand why he would do that, though."

"It looked to me that he wanted your attention." Japan supplied. America didn't respond. "Shall we return to our game?"

"Yeah." For the next fifteen minutes America was killed many times in his game, worrying over whether or not England hated him now. He knew he had to punish the child, but he had really liked the closeness he'd had with England. He didn't want to lose it. Not able to take it any longer, he paused the game and called England out of the corner. England walked into the room sniffling and wiping his red eyes. America had to resist the guilt that pulled at his heart. "Apologize to Japan now." He said, making his voice as stern as possible.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Japan." England said. Adult England could see that the child was humbled now. Perhaps this punishment had been better considering the child had been neglected the touch he was used to from America.

"It is okay, England-kun. I forgive you." Japan said with a smile. America sat on the floor and held out his arms. England immediately rushed over into his arms and hugged him.

"Don't do it again, okay?"

England nodded and leaned back to look at his caretaker. "Do you still love me?" And then a look adult England had never seen on America's face appeared. The younger nation turned bright red and he stuttered a little. All of the other nations' eyes widened. Japan took a picture.

"Ah-ah, of c-course I do!" America laughed, but it sounded stressed. Adult England leaned forward in pure surprise. This America was really…adorable. It made England want to honestly kiss the nation, just to see how he would react. Would he blush more? He wanted to know.

* * *

><p>It was later on that evening and Japan had gone home. America and little England were fast asleep curled together. Adult England watched the scene happily. Apparently the younger England had not taken the punishment to heart. On top of that, America looked like he was going to sleep through the night tonight.<p>

Little England stirred then and sat up groggily. He glanced at America before he shuffled out of the bed and entered the hallway. He appeared to not realize that there was a bathroom right next door as he walked down the hallway. When he was finished peeing, he started walking back to the bedroom when he heard a soft groan. He paused, immediately on high alert as he looked at the door next to him. He carefully turned the doorknob and opened it a little.

Inside on the bed there was a lot of movement that could hardly be seen from the lighting and also from the child's angle. Unfortunately adult England _could_ see from his angle and reared back in horror. "_Get out of here, child!" _He yelled at the boy, but he had no control with the distance the child had to the nations in the room.

"Oh god, Prussia!" England covered his eyes and turned away at Canada's moan. "Right there-!"

Little England's eyes widened and thankfully ran out of the room and back to America. The child burst into the bedroom and crawled up onto the bed. "America! America, wake up!"

"_Oh no, you're not…!" _England said, his gut plummeting at what he felt was coming.

"Nng…what is it?" America muttered.

"I think Canada's hurt! That damned Teutonic Knight must have done something to him!" America was immediately awake.

"What?" He asked.

"I think Canada's hurt!" The child repeated, looking worried. America threw off his covers.

"_No, America don't-"_ Adult England tried but the man ran out of the room. A moment later he heard a door slam open and America yell, "MATTIE!"

"OH MY GOD-! AL?" That was the loudest England had ever heard Canada speak.

"What the hell, _arschloch?"_ He heard Prussia shout, but it was mostly covered up as a door slammed shut again with America shouting, "Oh shit-! Sorry, man!" A few seconds later America walked back into the room with his hand covering his face shamefully and closed the door.

"Is Canada well?" Little England asked, still worried.

America lay back down in the bed and covered his head with the blanket. "Yeah…he's fine. You don't need to worry." Needless to say America had a hard time going back to sleep that night. He was forever scarred for life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry, I couldn't **_**not**_** use ****Captain Arthur Kirkland****'s idea. XDDD I don't know why I didn't think of that! Poor America will never unsee that.**

**Sorry it took a little longer for this to get out. I was a little stuck on how I wanted this to go. Needless to say, you'll have to wait a **_**little**_** bit longer before England's back to normal. I'm guestimating (for those who don't know what that kickass American word is, it means 'guessing' and 'estimating' :D *shot*) it'll be two more chapters, give or take an omake. So be patient! :D**


	11. Task 10: Memories

**A/N: First of all I wanna start out by saying I'm sorry this has taken so long to get out. I ****DO****plan on finishing this story; I've just been stuck on ways of how to end it and whether or not I wanna do a sex scene. I also wasn't sure what to do with this chapter. I've literally had all of two little ideas I could use and the rest was made up on the spot. Bear with me. And I recall saying that I would tell you guys if America was aware of his feelings for England and nobody objected, so I'll tell you it now:**

**America is in fact aware that he loves England but he hasn't told anybody but Canada (and Prussia knows through him) and Japan. So yeah, he knows. And the pervert has fantasies about him. It comes from being raised by England.**

**Btw, you guys are awesome. You don't know how big of a heart attack I had from happiness when I saw that my reviews went from the 50s to the 60s overnight. Thank you! TT~TT**

**And also I write random one-shots on occasion if you all want to read those between my next chapters getting out. Plot bunnies and all that jazz.**

**England: Shameless advertising is shameless.  
>America: SHAAAAME~!<strong>

* * *

><p>America, Canada, Prussia, and England were down in the kitchen for breakfast the next morning with various and ranging atmospheres around them. America was cooking an American-style breakfast of scrambled eggs, bacon, French toast (because that's totally American, yo), and sausages and not looking at anybody else. An awkward 'I really don't want to be here, but it's my house and it's not like I can hide' atmosphere floated around him. Adult England sympathized greatly with America. The man may not know how to read the atmosphere (or actually, he usually refused to) but England could and he felt the exact same way. He was just glad nobody could actually see him. Canada's head was on the table with a sorrowful 'My brother walked in on me having sex with my boyfriend, FML' atmosphere. Prussia, on the other foot, was furious and sulking. Canada had refused to continue with what they had been in the middle of last night and so Prussia had been left to deal with his own problem. All-in-all, the atmosphere in the room was strained to say the least.<p>

Little England was oblivious to the tense atmosphere and was more worried about America. The man hadn't been acting as he usually had since last night. What had happened with his encounter with the Teutonic Knight that had caused him to act this way? He didn't like it. He glared at Prussia. Prussia scowled at the look. "What the fuck are you looking at?" He demanded, more than frustrated with the child. It was his damn fault that he had been left high and dry. Fucking kid.

"What did you do last night? You've done something to America!" England accused.

"'_Do_'? I tried to _do_ Cana-" He started but was cut off by both America and Canada's embarrassed screeches of, "_PRUSSIA!"_

"Don't say those kinds of things to the kid!" America told him, looking at the albino nation for the first time that morning.

"Why shouldn't I? It's not like he doesn't know that shit anyway! He just doesn't remember because he's a fucking kid!" Prussia argued furiously, his frustration boiling over. He pointed at England. "Grow the fuck up already! If you were an adult, I could've finished what I'd started!" Canada's eyes watered more from the emotions he was experiencing (namely humiliation) and buried his face into Mr. Kumajirou's fur.

"Hey! It's not his fault! If anything, you guys need to stop screwing in my house! I mean seriously, how many nights in a row has this happened!" America yelled, his own annoyance that Prussia and Canada had an active sex life getting to him.

"Hey, it's Mattie's room to do with what he wants! You didn't _have_ to come in!"

"It's not like I _wanted_ to fucking see you two! It's bad enough knowing you're doing it in my house, but on top of it I found my little brother in the fucking _cowgirl_ position! Of all things!" America's face flushed in remembrance. Adult England's cheeks followed suit as he remembered. He had the unfortunate luck of being able to see what his younger self wasn't tall enough to see. And sadly it was one of those visions one can never un-see. America began to pace with his hands in his hair. "I should just be glad you didn't scar England for life!"

Sadly they did, love. England thought.

"What's a 'cowgirl position'?" Little England asked, thinking of a cow that acted like a human girl.

"Al, can we _please_ not talk about this?" Canada begged. "We have a child in the room."

"No, we're talking about this." Prussia said, seething.

America looked reluctant at that, but he said, "England, can you go play in another room? You're not allowed to listen to stuff like this."

"But…" Little England tried to protest, but America temporarily left his cooking (which had burnt just slightly, but was overall okay) to pick up the child. England saw him approaching and instinctively raised his arms to be picked up, burying his face into America's neck and wrapping his arms around it. Adult England scowled at the movement. Every time America picked the child up, the child would do this and it annoyed adult England greatly. The boy was how old now? Seven? Yes, his clothes were starting to become smaller on him. America would have to buy him more clothes soon. Luckily England didn't physically grow quickly, but the spell was wearing off faster now.

America walked out of the kitchen carrying England and placed the boy and his unicorn down outside in the backyard. It was a cool and crisp autumn morning and England stared at the clear sky. This was his favorite kind of weather. The leaves were turning brown on the trees in America's backyard and the garden there was much more spectacular than the one that was down in Florida. England marveled at it. One could feel the magic of the place.

"Play out here for a few minutes while I talk with Prussia for a while, 'kay? I'll come get you when breakfast is done." America smiled at him. "Don't run off, though. Stay in the garden."

England cuddled Mr. Gumdrops. "Why do I have to? Why can I not hear your conversation? I am a nation as well, you know."

"Of course I know, but we're talking about things that a kid shouldn't hear." England glared at that. Being treated like a kid nagged at him something fierce.

"Were Prussia and Canada involved in sexual activities?" He asked.

America stammered and gaped. "How did you know?"

England turned up his nose and looked away. "I do not know if you do it in this time, but sexual activities outside and in public were common in my land. I'm not so inexperienced as to not know what it is." He appeared thoughtful as America continued to gape. "Although, it is not often that it happens between two men." He looked at America. "Is that common in this time?"

America snapped out of his stupor and chortled at the fact England even knew what sex was. Somehow he didn't think that little England would know, but he didn't know that people were like that during his time. It was funny as hell. "It's becoming more common," he explained still chuckling, "but it depends on the person."

"I see." America waved at him and turned.

"Play around for a bit, 'kay?" He went inside. Little England turned to examine his surroundings and approached a rose bush that appeared well tended. He stroked the soft petals of one of the flowers and sighed softly before travelling deeper into the garden. Adult England looked around him while suffocating with nostalgia. Although he had visited this place on occasion, he hardly stayed long to look at America's splendid garden. The house itself brought back memories of a happier time when America was little. The house wasn't the exact house for it had been renovated over the years, but the land was the same. America had had the same property for over two hundred years. England himself had built it, even if the house itself was recognizable from that time. But it still had a historic vibe to it that caused England's eyes to water.

He was surprised that America's garden was so well tended. He never saw the man as being one who would care for a garden since he was so busy with his virtual technology. But the foliage was beautifully tended with trimmed hedges, flowers placed in places that would allow them to grow, and arranged in a professional fashion. England wondered if perhaps Lithuania was responsible for such a garden and had planted it when he had worked for America. But then that meant America had kept the garden alive. England felt a grudging respect about it.

Little England noticed Mr. Gumdrops was missing after a few minutes and looked around him in worry. It wasn't like Mr. Gumdrops to just wander off like that. "Mr. Gumdrops!" He called into the garden. Where could he have gone? Perhaps he had gone back to the house? England turned but with a start realized he was completely lost. His eyes watered up. What would he do if he could never return to America? But the child wiped his eyes furiously. No, he was a big boy. He had lived on his own before. He didn't need America to save him from everything. And so he set off in the way that he had hoped he had come before in hopes of finding Mr. Gumdrops. Hopefully the unicorn knew the way back.

He became more and more lost in the extensive garden and adult England felt just as frustrated as the child, but for a different reason. Damn it, America's garden was huge! He always had to go big, didn't he? How American! But after a little while, the child stumbled across his unicorn. "Mr. Gumdrops!" He cried happily and ran over to him. "Do not wander off like that!" He told him. The unicorn didn't respond, but England heard a soft tinkling next to his ear. He started and fell back onto the unicorn as a small floating ball of light with looked to be transparent wings floated near him. Both Englands stared at it in wonder, understanding that it was something magical. The creature made that soft tinkling noise again and flew around England's head.

"A…are you one of America's faeries?" He asked hesitantly, understanding a bit of the faerie's language. Another soft tinkling noise was made, sounding excited. England stood back up with a smile, clutching Mr. Gumdrops. "Do you know the way back to America's house?" He asked. The faerie flew around his head again and began to fly off quickly. "W-Wait!" He cried and chased after it. It led him around bushes and plants and finally England saw the house come into view. He smiled and was about to thank the faerie when the creature flew into the house through the little crack America had left, carelessly not closing the door all of the way. The faerie flew ahead quite quickly, but it stopped by a door and tinkled sporadically. England stared at the door. Adult England recognized it as the door America had not entered when he had shown England around the house. His curiosity was intense.

"You want me to go in here?" The child asked the faerie. England understood when the creature said yes. The child appeared unsure. "But America didn't take me in here. Perhaps I am not allowed to enter?" The creature denied it and mentioned something England had to infer meant that there was important stuff inside. England's already relentless curiosity intensified and adult England spurred him on. America wouldn't become too angry at a child and he really wanted to know what was inside. And so, placing Mr. Gumdrops on the floor next to the door to keep watch, England carefully opened the door. It creaked as if in pain and England winced and looked around him. Nobody was coming and further down the hall he thought he heard arguing voices. Feeling that the coast was clear he entered the room and closed the door except for a crack. The faerie did not follow him.

England coughed as he entered the room and blinked his eyes in the dark room. He could see dust fogging up the little area where the light from the hall filtered in and England pulled the door wide open to look around him. The room was not like the others. There was not carpet or wallpaper. Instead it was all bare. Dust was everywhere and coated everything and England pulled his shirt up to cover his nose to breathe. It took some times for both Englands' eyes to adjust to the dim lighting, but when it did they marveled. There were boxes stacked high in the room and random pieces of furniture or papers lay on the floor in it. It looked like a type of storage but also it appeared to just be a basement of sorts. England was disappointed. He had hoped for something more. The child appeared to be more than pleased though and set to explore. He moved in and around boxes to look at all of the knick-knacks inside. There were various things from pieces of clothing, to old computers, to toys from many decades ago. England frowned at the mess. Really, America should clean this out once a decade at least. England himself kept some stuff, but this all looked like junk.

He paused as a shine caught his eyes and he wandered over to a low hanging shelf as the child went further away and stopped to dig through some toys. England stared as a suit came into view looking ancient and like it shouldn't have survived for this long. Even if he were able to touch things, he wouldn't have picked up the outfit for fear it would fall apart in his hands. But he knew that suit. It was the very first one he had given America when the man had suddenly grown into a man seemingly overnight. England had had it specially made in his country. He ran a ghost hand over it, not able to feel it at all. He then turned as he felt the slight pull of his invisible binding to the child becoming tighter. The child was getting farther away. He drifted to follow wondering what else America had in here.

He found the child sitting playing with something and ignored him as he found something else of interest. It was a musket from what appeared to be the eighteenth century, if he was recalling the design correctly. But what really caught his attention was the scar on the wood of the gun. He frowned at it as pain erupted in his heart and the child version hacked softly. Thinking of _that_ time always caused his health to deteriorate rapidly. He looked away from the weapon that America had used to gain his independence (little England hacked again) before turning to see exactly what it was the child was playing with.

England's eyes widened and he fell to his knees at the sight of the toys in his child self's hands. They were little carved men with tall black hats and red bodies for coats. Some of the faces on the little men were worn and some were even gone, but the ones that were left each had their own face. Tears welled up in England's eyes at the sight and he laughed quietly as they dripped down his cheeks. They were the wooden soldiers England had carved for America when the younger nation had been just a boy. He had injured his arm hand-carving and painting each one.

"_You've kept every single one._" He whispered to nobody as he counted the soldiers. Not a one was missing. He brought his knees to his chest and cried into them soft, happy, relieved tears. Not long ago he and America had gotten into another one of their usual arguments in which what England had given America had been brought up. America had smirked while he told England that the soldiers that England had made him had long since been thrown away. England had been so hurt from the comment that he had turned and left in that instant while hiding his tears. He didn't talk to America for weeks, too wounded that his precious gift that he had put his heart and soul into for his cherished America had been tossed aside. America, he had thought, hated him that much.

But here was the evidence that what America had told was a lie. Every soldier was there along with the other presents England had given America that could've survived to this day. He was relieved and his heart swelled with emotions. America still cared for him. Their love that they had shared back then was not gone.

England paused in his thoughts and raised his head in confusion. But they didn't have the same love as they had had back then. There was a different feel to it. Something was different and had been for a long time, he just couldn't grasp it with his thoughts. It nagged at him that he was missing something vital. He felt it and began to grope for the answer, but his thoughts were scattered as he heard his name called.

Little England looked up in surprise and crawled around some boxes to look at the doorway. America was standing there with a frown on his face, glancing around him. After a moment he called England's name again. "I am here." England said and exposed himself fully. America's eyes focused on him and for some reason England felt nervous. Something about America felt off. The man walked into the room and stared down at England.

"What are you doing in here? I thought I told you to stay outside." There was nothing scolding about his tone, but England hunched his shoulders anyway as he felt that it should be a scolding.

"I followed a faerie in here because it said there was important stuff in here." He glanced to the doorway to see if the creature was still there, but it was gone. America gave a silent sigh and adult England could tell the man still didn't believe in fairies.

"Why are you hanging out in this dusty old room anyway? There's nothing interesting in here."

"I beg to differ!" Little England said, his eyes lighting up. America blinked in surprise. "I have found something. May I keep it?"

"What is it?" He asked and followed the child as he ran back to the toy soldiers. America's eyes hardened as he stared at them and he picked up one of them carefully. He rolled it in his palms with a distant look on his face. A small frown accompanied the look.

"…May I keep them?" England repeated after a moment. America started lightly and blinked at him. A small, strained smile appeared.

"Sorry. You can't." He picked up the soldiers and placed them back into their little container before putting them onto a shelf.

Little England frowned. "Why not? You do not want these things anyhow. I will not break them."

"Yeah, but still. You can't. They're kind of…" He trailed off and didn't finish. "Anyway, breakfast is finished! Let's go wash up and eat!" He leaned down and scooped the boy up and England clung to his neck as he looked at the toys. Adult England was pleased. Not only did America not give little England what he wanted, but he had also not allowed him to play with something so old. And the child was becoming a little less spoiled.

* * *

><p>America wandered through his garden with England running ahead of him to play with some 'fairies'. America didn't understand why England insisted that there were magical creatures when there most definitely wasn't. After all, he hadn't seen any. And during Halloween, England only had some really great props that allowed it to seem like there were magical creatures that scared the crap out of America himself. He could allow Mr. Gumdrops because he was a toy, but he was unsure if he should encourage these 'magical creatures'. But all children had imaginary friends. The only problem was that England grew up and he still pretended to see them. But then again, Norway supposedly saw them as well. Oh well. To each his own.<p>

He zoned out as he remembered earlier. He disliked going into his basement room that was full of past momentums. In a sense it was like his office at the White House. They were both full of memorabilia, but the one at his house was more a junk room and a place for his more painful memories that he didn't want to think about often. The junk had only been placed in there so that America had a reason to go back in there on occasion to actually try and 'clean' the room. But he always became caught up in his memories and eventually it became too painful to carry on. He kept giving up.

He had never expected England to get into the room. It wasn't meant for his previous caretaker's eyes –child or adult. It was a private room with embarrassing things in it. He wondered if England would remember the toys he had found when he became older. He remembered that he had told England that he had thrown the soldiers away (just because he didn't want England to believe he missed the past in the least) and he had expected a gale of fiery anger to be directed at him (he can take anger because he knew how to push England's buttons) but he had gotten quite the different reaction. A look of pure, completely exposed anguish had made its way onto England face and tears had instantaneously appeared. America had immediately felt horrible and before he could say that he had been joking, England had fled the room. They didn't talk for a while. America had never corrected himself but he had still felt guilty about it later on. That part of him hoped that England would remember finding the toy soldiers and learning that America had lied, but another part of him hoped that he didn't. It was embarrassing for his caretaker to realize that America was still sentimental.

It wasn't like he hated his past but he hated remembering the way England had treated him. He didn't realize until he was older, but England had done practically nothing for him. He had raised himself for the most part. And then England had the gall to tax the hell out of him. It infuriated him. But worse of all he hated remembering the fun times he'd had as a child. The two of them just didn't have that kind of relationship now as they'd had back then before things had gone wrong. They didn't have the mutual love for each other any longer. But America still held onto his ridiculous love for England despite all the shit he had gone through with him in the past. He had never stopped loving England, which was why he cherished this time with little England and was allowed to shower the boy with his love even if it wasn't completely in the way he wanted it. He couldn't be picky after all.

"America!" He heard England call and he snapped out of his thoughts. England wasn't in sight. He frowned in confusion.

"Where are you?"

"Here!" The voice sounded a little close.

"I can't see you!"

"The rose bush!" America spotted the closest rose bush and made his way to it. He saw a body crouching behind the bush and he chuckled.

"England, it's not Hide-n'-Seek if you tell me where you're at." He informed him playfully.

"I'm not playing your silly game!" England stated and stood, still hiding behind the bush. America was startled.

"Holy crap, England. You're taller! And older! What kind of growth spurt did you just go through?" It was true. England appeared to be close to twelve or thirteen now and was up to America's chest in height. Still he kept his body hidden, with a light blush on his face.

"I don't know! But…my clothes…" He didn't finish but America couldn't help his laughter. He understood now why England was hiding. He couldn't resist teasing him, though. It was fun making him blush.

"Why are you hiding? It's not like you have anything I haven't seen. I've bathed with you."

England's face turned a shade darker. "B-be silent! Just hurry and get me something to cover my form!"

"Just come with me! Nobody can see my backyard."

"No! I refuse!"

America just chortled again. "Alright, wait here." He left the boy and made his way back to the house chuckling. He saw Canada sitting on one of the benches placed outside of his house that one could look at the scenery on. He was by himself because they had come to a consensus that there would be no more sex for Canada and Prussia in America's house for a while and Prussia was off sulking. Canada raised an eyebrow at him.

"What's so funny, eh?" He asked.

"The spell's wearing off really quickly now. England should be back to normal now. He looks like he's thirteen or something and I'm getting him some clothes." He laughed more. "I think he's in the bush butt naked!" He walked inside and went upstairs to grab the same shirt and underwear that had been little England's first outfit, only with some shorts and a belt (really for a child that liked his sweets, he was so scrawny! America felt the need to fatten him up, but he liked England's slender form and was thus conflicted) before going back to where England was waiting. He handed him the clothes and waited. He didn't resist getting a peek and saw England's backside as he was trying to pull on his underwear.

America snickered. "I can see your hiney~!" He sing-songed. England jumped with a screech and covered his bum before jumping behind another bush.

"Do not be a pervert!" He shouted, self-conscious and embarrassed. He struggled to get his clothes on. America ignored him with another snicker.

"Who do you think I get it from?" He muttered under his breath. He wasn't a pedophile, but England's bottom was still cute even though he was older. He had a feeling England's bottom was going to stay cute too. He wondered what it would look like when he became an adult. He was curious.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: PERV-ALERT! PERV-ALERT! A PERVERT HAS BEEN DISCOVERED WITHIN A CHILD'S NEARBY VICINITY! *shot***

**I suppose that there will be this chapter and one more. I think I do want to write a lemon scene in the last chapter because people have been asking me to for my stories and such and I'm feeling totally up for it. Hopefully it'll be decent. But first there will be one more chapter before that one. And I think that one will be fun to write. England's growing quickly but there's a **_**certain **_**phase he still has to go through first: the teenager years. And on top of that, you people know what happened during England's teenager years (or at least the latter ones). It should be fun. :) It will be funny AND I'll throw in some USUK action in there. Or more likely, UKUS. Ooh.**

**REVIEW! :D I should have the next one out by this weekend by the latest now that I have inspiration. Thank you, Tabitha Twain~! 3**

**(Check out my other stories too *shot shot* England: Stop advertising!)**


	12. Task 11: Teenager

**A/N: Updating again~ Haha, this is the penultimate chapter of this story! I know everybody wanted me to update faster and I promised to have this out before this weekend and I'm holding to my promise! I hope you enjoy this! Because I know I had fun writing it. Finally some actual yaoi, amirite?**

**Warning, this does contain some UKUS, but only some. This story IS mostly USUK, but this chapter is the exception.**

* * *

><p>America yawned and stretched sleepily as his mind began to rouse itself back into consciousness. He'd had a good night's sleep the night before and he was waking up for the first time in quite a number of days by his body's internal alarm clock instead of by a nightmare. He felt extremely refreshed. His arm stretched out to wrap itself of its own accord around the body he knew was supposed to be there to pull him close and snuggle him, but he came up with an empty space. He frowned and patted the bed in search of the body, but still found it empty. He opened his eyes and blinked sleepily. England was missing.<p>

He sat up and looked around him, but still he didn't see England. He wasn't in the room. He wondered if perhaps the boy had gone to the bathroom, but decided to get up anyhow. He was used to waking up with a warm body next to him –usually cuddled up against him- and he missed it. He would have to grab England and hug him the moment he found him. He didn't think he was spoiled.

America stretched and walked downstairs to go towards the kitchen when a sudden force tackled him from behind. He let out a yelp and before he knew it, he had a rope tied around his hands and feet and a gag in his mouth. He blinked his eyes open and struggled, but was unable to lift his head from the carpet. A hand gripped his hair and yanked his head up to face his attacker. America glared but the glare cleared as he came face-to-face with an emerald green eye and bushy eyebrows.

"Enfwan'?" He asked in a muffled voice. There was something much different but very much familiar about England now. On his head he wore a large black hat with a fluffy pale pink feather sticking out of the top. The hat was lined with gold. His shirt was loose and white and was open for much of the torso and with a gold sash tying his tight black pant up. A blood red coat with gold lining it and black sleeves was worn over the shirt and a black eye patch covered his left eye. America gulped for two reasons: one was because he knew that when England was dressed like a pirate he was either really drunk or (in a more likely case right now) he was at his most dangerous and two he was goddamn sexy dressed like that. This was the England he knew when he himself was a child, even though he was never this rough with him as a child. That cruelty was saved for his enemies.

England studied him for a moment, glowering at him, but then a surprised look entered his eyes. "America?" He questioned. America nodded and England removed the nation's gag.

"Jeez, who else did you think I was?" America asked with a pout. "You grew up again." He pointed out. England didn't look much younger than America now –maybe seventeen or eighteen years old now.

England sighed and untied America. "My apologies. I had forgotten where I was and the situation I'm in." America sat up and rubbed his wrists. England was used to tying ropes tightly.

"How did you forget where you were? You've been here for a couple weeks. Also, where'd you get that outfit?"

England stood and turned swiftly, his long red coat twirling behind him. "It was a momentary lapse. I'm hungry. Where is breakfast and why isn't it done?"

America stood up. "I just woke up." He then remembered his earlier thought and grabbed England into a tight hug. "You weren't there when I woke up. I was worried."

England's face turned red and he batted America away. "D-do not hug me!" He commanded.

"Why not?" America pouted, not liking England's new attitude.

"I am too old for such fondling!" He said and marched into the kitchen. America continued to stand there for a moment before following him in. England was rifling through the cupboards.

"You didn't care before." America stated, trying to go for another hug. He was already missing the little boy who would cling to him and demand hugs.

England again smacked him away, not looking at him. "I said I am too old! I am not a child any longer and I demand to be treated like an adult!"

America tucked his hands behind his head. "Fine." He said and turned to a cupboard to grab a bowl and some cereal. England mimicked him by grabbing a bowl as well. The two sat down across each other at the table and ate in silence. England was gazing off to America's side, staring at something America couldn't see. America felt conflicted about England's once again sudden growth. He missed England's child self, but at the same time he was happy that England was almost an adult again. But that would mean that England would be leaving him soon. They would go back to the way things once were. It saddened America.

After a long time, England was the first to break the silence. "…I do not know if I am mistaken, but are you the child I found in the New World?" He asked. America blinked in surprise at him. How must it feel to have this change in memories? No wonder England was acting so moody.

"Yeah." He said.

"…I see. You're all grown up." There was an unreadable look on his face.

America chuckled. "Does it feel like you've gone into the future?"

"No, because I have already been here for so long. I feel more as if I've lived my life in another world and I've been moved to this one. More as if I have gone back in time." He looked past America again with a frown. "I want to go back to my ships. I feel the need to go after Spain." He murmured.

America stood to go wash his bowl. "That would cause a war, you know. We've made nice with Spain for right now. Don't go starting anything."

England scowled. "Do not tell me what to do. If I recall correctly, I am _your_ caretaker, no?"

America frowned at him. "I've been taking care of you for a number of weeks, dude."

"What happened to the happy little child that I was raising?"

It was America's turn to scowl. "Don't start that crap. I had to deal enough with that in the past." England stopped his nagging and walked out of the kitchen. America had to pick up his bowl and wash his bowl too. Canada entered the kitchen with wide eyes.

"Did I just see England?" He asked unsure of if his eyes were messing with him.

America sighed and plopped down into one of the chairs in the kitchen, resting his chin in his palm. "Yeah, and he's already nagging me. I didn't think he would do that considering I've been raising him."

Canada smiled a little bit. "You're just upset because he's not all over you like before." He teased.

"Well, yeah!" America let his chin fall lightly onto the table, pouting. "I don't want to have to deal with the England from before. I gained my independence from the guy and I don't want to have to hurt him again."

"You probably won't have to, Alfred." Canada said, joining him at the table. "He'll be back to normal in no time."

"…And then what happens?" America asked quietly. Canada didn't respond.

* * *

><p>England couldn't help but feel proud of his child-self becoming a pirate again. He loved his pirate years and admittedly he had missed them. And now he wasn't hanging all over America any longer and that's how he preferred it. He could feel his other self's confliction between deciphering the past and the present, but worried not over it. The boy would be fine. But there was something underlying that <em>was<em> bothering him –something he couldn't put his finger on it. He didn't like it.

Pirate England scowled as he stood out in the garden. He longed for the sea and wanted to go there. His heart warned him that he needed to be out there, but his mind was telling him differently. This was another time period –one that he didn't necessarily belong in. But he knew it was a matter of time before the spell he was under would wear off and he would be back to his normal age. Before that, though, he was confused about America. When he looked at him, he saw the little boy that would happily say his name and want to play with him. That was his past memories. But the next moment he would see the man who had defended him against Scotland, who had bathed with him and laughed with him, who had slept with him in the dark while holding him within the confines of strong arms.

And that thought alone sent his heart pounding within him.

"England!" England turned at America's call as the man ran up to him. England studied him. He looked about nineteen –not much older than he was. This was the man that boy he had found had grown into. America grinned at him, apparently having no reason for calling him.

"I think I shall go back to my country soon." England stated, removing his hat to brush off some microscopic dirt and waited for America's reaction.

"What! You can't!" England hid a smirk. Yes, this man was just like the little boy. The two had to be one in the same. "You can't just leave! I'm taking care of you until you're back to normal!" A frown developed on England's face. He didn't like the idea of being taken care of by America.

He twirled to face him with a scowl. "I don't need you to take care of me. I've taken care of myself for plenty of years before this spell." He told him coolly. America's grin dropped.

"You don't have to be an ass." He said, upset and stung. He had almost forgotten what it was like to be treated in such a way by England.

England looked away, feeling a little guilty. He was trying to prove a point, not hurt him. But he quite liked that look on America's face. He wondered what other expression he could draw from him that he couldn't have as a child. He looked back at him. "America." He stepped forward and grabbed the front of the other nation's shirt and brought his face so close to his, their noses just barely touching. America and adult England's eyes widened in shock.

"E-England?" America stuttered, his heart-rate picking up. England's one uncovered eye bore into his and burned a fire.

England pressed his body close with a smirk. America's face was pink with his eyes wide. The blue glittered with surprise, but England recognized the sparkle of lust somewhere in there too. So, his little boy _was_ a man after all. And from the look of it, there was an attraction there. He liked that. He could do something about this. England's lips drifted to America's ear and whispered,

"What is it, America?" A shudder visibly went through the cornered nation.

Adult England trembled with fury. No. _No! _What the devil is this stupid body doing? He couldn't do this to America! He refused to allow it! _"Stop it! Stop it right this minute!"_ He yelled. The other England couldn't hear him. England groped at the body and swiped at his head, but they only went through. It was useless.

"Wha-what are you doing? Haha, stop being weird!" America stuttered, backing away a little. England stepped with him and laid a hand on the taller nation's chest. England was nearly back to his normal height now. He was only about three inches shorter than America.

"Who's being weird?" He asked and his other hand snaked up to cup the back of America's neck. The man stiffened. "You do not look like you're completely against it. In fact," his thigh came up and rubbed against the crotch of America's pants. America's breath hitched loudly, "you seem as if you like this."

"_America, don't you dare give into his advances!" _Adult England couldn't believe what he was seeing. He had always known that he had a way of 'coercing' people into any kind of sexual activity during his pirate days. Nobody could resist him. It was seduction, pure and simple. He just knew how to get what he wanted: charm the ladies and arouse the men. Throw in unwavering confidence and that was all one needed to do to get into someone else's trousers. But never had he thought that it would be used on America. Never had he _thought _to use it on America. And now he was watching from the outside completely useless. It infuriated him even more.

America turned his head away as a tongue ran up the side of his neck. He suppressed a moan through sheer willpower alone. He had to stop this. England wasn't himself. He had to stop being so turned on by this! But for so long he had wanted this type of interaction with England. England's lips kissed their way back down America's neck, pulling the man's sleeve down a little to nip at his collarbone. America's hands unconsciously came up to grip England's hips and pull him closer. England's fingers twirled the hair at the back of America's head.

England's other hand came up to grip America's chin and force the man to turn to him. "Look at me, luv." He commanded and adult England shrieked as the pirate pulled their lips together. America's eyes fell close and lost himself at the kiss, opening their mouths to try to take control of the kiss. England would have none of it though and bit the man's bottom lip to distract him before completely dominating him with his tongue. America's legs suddenly felt weaker and his grip grew tighter as his pants did as well.

_Fuck._ He thought as he tried his best to keep up with England's probing tongue. This was good. He loved this. It's what he had wanted for years. He groaned as England ground himself a little against him.

England was a little disappointed at how easy this was. At this rate, he could easily fuck with America. But a part of him didn't want that. He'd developed a crush on America when he was little, and that part of him was ecstatic to be doing this with him. He pulled back to gaze at America's face. It was flushed and his blue eyes, as they opened, were hazed with lust. England had him. He pushed somewhat roughly on America's chest to make the man fall onto his bottom and crawled into his lap to press his lips against him in a quick motion. He leaned back a little and ran his hand slowly down his exposed chest. America's eyes followed greedily. "That's good." England murmured as he reached his sash. "Your turn now." He reached and grabbed America's hand and pressed it against his own chest.

"_Wake up, America!"_ Adult England screamed. He didn't want to see this. He didn't want to see America have sex with this…body! It was like a nightmare –being with the one you love, but only watching from the outside. He didn't stop to comprehend that thought, but felt that it was true. Blast it all if England was going to have sex with America, it was going to be on his own terms!

America seemed to snap out of his stupor just long enough to shake his head and escape from England's grasps, standing and backing away from him. "No, England. We're not doing this." He said. His voice shook, but there was a steeled look in his eyes.

England was unfazed, but slightly dejected by the sudden rejection. "Why not? You obviously want this. And I'm willing to give it to you." His fingers slipped to the hem of his pants and slid them down a bit to show off some of his hip. America's eyes followed unwillingly before he forced himself to look back to England's face. America gritted his teeth. He wanted it. God how he wanted what England was offering, but not like this. He didn't want do this with an England who didn't share all of the history that they had together. He didn't want to be just a fuck. If he was going to do this with England, he would do it with the promise of a relationship behind it; not a one-night stand.

"I want it." America admitted out loud to both Englands surprises. "I really do, but not with you."

"_Not with me!_" Both Englands demanded, enraged. Pirate England stood with a hand jumping to the gun at his hip instinctively.

America held up his hands in a placating manner. "I don't mean like that! I mean, I want it with the you from this time! The normal England!" He said. Adult England froze with wide-eyes. What had America just said?

England scowled but dropped his hand from his weapon. "This is bullshit." He then stormed past America and slammed the door as he entered the house. America winced at the slam and sighed, dropping to the ground. This was a win on his part, but why did it feel like he had just failed? He stood again and entered the house, ignoring his questioning brother. He had a problem he needed to deal with a shower as soon as possible.

* * *

><p>Prussia and Canada were in the kitchen at the table later on into the evening. The sun had set and the moon was rising in the sky. The tension was thick as America had escaped –I mean, <em>moved<em>- to the kitchen. England was sitting in the living room watching _Pirates of the Caribbean_ and commenting on parts that were inaccurate and muttering about American 'moving pictures'. America plopped down at the kitchen table and lowered his head.

"I can't take it." He started.

"Can't take what? That he practically had sex with you earlier or that because you rejected his advances he's now pissed at you?" Prussia asked, all but over his grudge with America.

America groaned. "Both." Prussia laughed. Canada sent him a sharp look before looking at America with a softer one.

"You two always fight. There's no need to get upset." He told him.

"That doesn't help!" America complained. "I don't even know why he's acting this way! He was all nice last night!"

"He's just being friendly in a different way." Prussia muttered.

"That's just England." Canada said with a shrug.

"No, that's being a teenager." Prussia corrected. "Come on, you guys honestly didn't go through that asshole phase?" He glanced at America. "Well, I know _someone_ didn't grow out of it."

"Hey!" America said.

"Just leave him the hell alone and let him bitch to himself in silence. He'll probably be back to normal by tomorrow." Prussia stood. "By the way, since he's not a kid anymore Birdie and I were heading back."

"Oh, really?"

Canada nodded and stood as well. "Yeah, I've got work to do that I've put off long enough. Good luck, America." America walked with them to gather their things and walk them to the door.

"England, Prussia and Canada are leaving!" He called.

England stood and entered the entranceway of the living room and he leaned against the wall. He still had an ugly look on his face, but he appeared civil enough. "Farewell, then." He told them. "Watch yourself, Canada. For both that frog France and Prussia." He glared at Prussia. Prussia rolled his eyes.

"_Arschloch_ as a kid, _arschloch_ as a teen, _arschloch _as an adult." He muttered.

Canada smiled lightly. "Haha, I'll keep that in mind." He said softly. Prussia opened the door and led the way out. Canada waved and left with his bags as well. America closed the door and turned to find England back to watching his movie. America frowned at the door and set his will in place in case England tried to seduce him again. He chuckled sardonically at the irony. He then walked into the living room and plopped down onto the couch, putting his feet on the coffee table.

England looked displeased at that and smacked America's feet off of the table. His jacket lay over the back of the couch, exposing that his shirt had elbow-length sleeves that were tied with a thin rope. Again America questioned where England had gotten the outfit. He was pretty sure he didn't have such a costume at his house. The two didn't speak and only watched the movie, but England apparently wanted to say something.

"Why do you have to wait until I'm back to my normal self? Why not right now?"

America rested his arm on the back of the couch. "Because you don't share the same amount of history with me as the present-day you does."

"What does that have to do with anything?" England demanded, irritated. "What's so great about my original self?" Adult England sat forward on his seat on the coffee table (he's a ghost right now, who cares?) in excitement. What would America say? The man obviously liked him.

America looked away with a slight blush on his face. "I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because you might remember it when you go back to normal."

"What does it matter if you plan on getting together with me anyway?"

"I can't just tell you." America said, frustrated.

"Coward." England hissed. America looked at him in shock. "Spineless bastard. Is this the man I raised you to be?" America scowled at the accusation, standing.

"I am not a coward! How the fuck would you feel about an unrequited love with the guy who can't think of you than more than a child?" He demanded, angry. Adult England didn't know what to think. He didn't know that America had liked him in such a way for so long. It made him feel a little guilty, but America was wrong.

"I would at least try." England stated.

"You don't know anything!" America yelled.

"How can I?" He yelled back. "I'm just a younger version of the same fucking nation you seem to love!" He took off his hat and threw it to the ground. America shook his head and stormed upstairs. He wanted to take an actual shower this time and be left alone. He didn't need to deal with this shit.

England sat back down on the couch seething and rewound the movie to watch the part he had missed. It took half an hour, but he eventually calmed down enough to realize that ever since he had another growth spurt all he had done was fight with America. _Is my present day self like this, or is it just me?_ He wondered with a guilty frown. He longed for when he was little again and America smiled so happily at him. He wanted to make up but every time they talked, they fought.

He stood up and walked upstairs, tired. He just wanted to go to sleep. He glanced at America's bedroom for a moment before he entered the door that was originally his bedroom. He stared at the room and felt a brush of loneliness pass over him. He pushed the feeling away and stripped of his pants for only his boxers (which he had kept because they were comfortable) and shirt and slipped into his bed. Adult England watched and urged mentally for him to go to America and make up with him. He wanted to hear more.

No, what he really wanted was to go back to normal. _He_ wanted to be the one to speak with America. He wanted to answer to America's confession (if that's what it could be considered). He wanted to touch America. He hoped that this would be the last night he would be like this.

England rolled back and forth in his bed for a good twenty minutes before he gave up and climbed out of bed. He opened the door to his bedroom and crossed the hallway silently and opened the door slowly. Just the sight of America's form in the bed instantly comforted him. The adult England was bothered by such a thought, but the England body felt that it was natural. He had grown used to such a feeling. He cautiously crawled into America's bed and under the covers with his back pressed to America's. But as he felt America's back trembling, he sat up to see that the nation's who body was shaking.

He's having a nightmare. Adult England realized and his other self was smart enough to realize this as well. He shook the nation until America had woken and looked at him. Tears covered his face. "America." England whispered, "America, it's alright. It was only a nightmare." America wrapped his arms around England's torso and buried his face into his chest as he cried. England was startled by this, but his parental side that he had used to raise the younger America took over and he immediately began stroking his hair and cooing soothingly. Adult England frowned, jealous. And now this other England had taken the one thing he wanted to do most. One more day. He assured himself. The two lay down curled with each other and closed their eyes. England fell asleep first and America opened his eyes to gaze at him. He sighed heavily.

"One more day." He whispered and fell asleep as well.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Welp. The next is the last chapter. England shall be back to normal and yes, I will write a lemon (you can't stop me now! HAHAHA!) I'm not sure I like this chapter…**

**Damn, Captain Kirkland is a sexy beast. How much tail did he get during his pirate days, I wonder? A lot, I bet. He's got people down, yo.**

**Review!**


	13. Task 12: Normal

**A/N: Last chapter! Thank you all for sticking with me throughout this story! I'm somewhat sad to see it end, but I'll be writing another story (whether it be one-shot or multi-chapter) and I can't work efficiently if I don't write one story at a time. ^-^; BUT if you all have suggestions for a story, I wouldn't mind taking them (maybe). If not, please just stay alert for a new story to come out. :)**

**For those of you who do not want to read the lemon portion, just skip to the scene break line after the first one (do not include the one after the author's notes). That's the end of the smutty scene.**

**For you other perverts (lolol, I'm one too) proceed with your smut.**

**Warning, this chapter contains lemon. Read at own risk. Tabitha [if you're reading this] turn back now. Or at least when it starts to get steamy, turn back. XD)**

* * *

><p>England couldn't quite place when it occurred, but an overwhelming sense of dizziness washed over his form sometime during the night. The room spun for him and if he had a physical body, then he was sure he would have vomited. He closed his eyes tightly and the next moment his whole body relaxed and he fell into a soft darkness.<p>

He didn't know how much time passed, but his eyes slowly opened and he yawned. His body felt warm and his eyelids fell shut again. This was nice. The warmth made him feel completely relaxed and he buried his face into his pillow with a satisfied sigh. He hadn't felt this nice and peaceful in a long time.

He didn't fall back asleep though and slowly his mind began to wake up more. His eyes shot open with a start as he realized that he _shouldn't_ feel warm. He lived by himself at his house and he knew that he hadn't drunk at all last night. So why the devil was he so warm? England glanced down cautiously.

The first thing he saw was a mass of tan-blonde hair with a single strand sticking up and tickling his nose. England snorted softly and brushed the strand away from his nose. When it bounced back he decided he had to move himself and shifted. It was then he discovered a weight on his torso. He glanced down and saw an arm wrapped around his stomach just below the ribs. _It must be a man._ He thought as he saw the muscle on it. He wasn't into women who had more muscle than he did. He followed the length of the arm to a clothed torso (thank god, that meant he didn't have sex with anyone) and continued to follow with his eyes to a neck and face. England's heart rate picked up as a sense of foreboding flowed over him. This figure looked extremely familiar.

He pinched the arm of the figure lightly and the figure stirred and lifted his head. Bleary blue eyes blinked at him and England's eyes widened. Oh shit, how did America get here? He instantly grew mad. "Y-you! What the devil are you doing in my bed?" He demanded loudly.

America jolted at the sudden loud noise and focused on him. His brows furrowed. "What?" He asked.

"My bed! Why are you in it?"

America looked down and around him. England noticed that he hadn't removed his arms yet and his body was still pressed against England's. America turned back to him with a frown. "This is my house, England. You know, you've been living with me for a while? Are you still asleep?" England stared at him before sitting up and looking around as well. He was right. This was America's bedroom for sure. But why was he here?

_Oh, right. A spell. _He thought. He wasn't sure what spell it was, but he recalled that he ended up here because of it. How he ended up with America in bed he didn't know still. "I see…" He murmured. He gazed down at his apparel and discovered that the shirt he was wearing appeared similar to the kind he wore during his pirating days.

America studied him for a moment before he sat up and released England. England felt a vague sense of disappointment. "You don't remember?" America put his face close to England's to stare at him more. England's face turned pink and he pressed his hands against America's chest to push him away, but he didn't press nearly hard enough. A flash of an unknown emotion –sadness? Disappointment?- passed through America's eyes before he pulled away with a smile. "You're back to your normal age!" England had the impression that his smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Did my spell change my age?" Even as he asked, he recalled being a child and having to be raised by America. He shook his head. "Never mind. I remember now."

"You remember?" America asked, startled.

"Yeah." England climbed out of the bed to find himself only wearing boxers. "I was turned into a child. I'm back to normal now." He sighed through his nose and looked out of the window. "I probably have a lot of work to do when I return."

America got out of the bed as well. He seemed nervous, England noted. "You want some breakfast?"

"Yes, that would be lovely." England found it strange that America was being so docile and not immediately telling him to make his own breakfast. He liked it, but something was off with the younger nation. He followed him out and down the stairs. Something out of place caught his eye and he turned to see a light blue unicorn with rainbow mane and tail. England's eyes widened. "Mr. Gumdrops…" he breathed, walking over to pick the stuffed animal up. He pressed the doll to his cheek and closed his eyes as a rush of memories overwhelmed him. He remembered finding the unicorn and the fuss he made over it. He remembered going to EPCOT with it. With a start he also remembered being the ghost outside of his body.

He froze as the rest of his memories caught up with him –both as the child and as the ghost. It was a strange feeling, like one receives when they dream of themselves in the dream but also of watching themselves in the dream from the outside. He placed the unicorn on the couch gently. He understood now why America was acting strange. He thought that England had little-to-no memory of their time together as adult and charge. He thought England didn't remember the story they shared together now. But England did remember. He remembered everything.

England walked into the kitchen silently to see America hunched over the table staring at a bowl of cereal. England rolled his eyes. Apparently he hadn't planned on making breakfast. There was a conflicted look in the man's eyes that disappeared when England entered the room. England crossed his arms. "I thought you were making breakfast."

"I never said that." America said. "I just asked if you wanted breakfast." England huffed.

"Fine, I'll make my own then." He moved to the cupboards to bring out a pan but America said,

"Whoa whoa whoa. Dude, you're _not_ allowed to cook using my kitchen. I don't need a fire." He stood and took the pan from England's hands and put it back in the cupboard, moving between the older nation and the cupboard to make sure that he didn't try to get more supplies out.

England glared at him, offended. _So we're going back to the way we were, huh?_ "My cooking is perfectly fine!"

"No it isn't. That thing's a weapon of mass destruction."

"Wanker!" He shouted and moved for the bowls and cereal, pissed. America watched him before going back to his own food. England was in a huff as he walked over to the table with his full bowl and firmly ignored America. He sobered up some as he remembered his discovery yesterday and resisted touching his lips. He'd had his first kiss with America and only through those memories did he remember it. He was dissatisfied. It was second-hand memories. He wanted his own.

He glanced up through his bangs to see America watching him. He pretended not to see him but felt heat run through him at the stare. He couldn't believe the onset of emotions he was feeling. Now that he finally comprehended what these twisted emotions were he was suddenly so sensitive to America. And America was in love with him. He wasn't aware that England remembered the little confession from last night. He would have to change that.

When they were finished, America stretched as they travelled upstairs. "So you're probably going to want a ride to the airport, right?"

"What?" England asked, caught off-guard. America glanced back at him.

"A ride. To the airport. 'Cause you wanna go home, right?"

"Oh." England didn't reply. Yes, he had to go home. But not on these terms. Not on these completely _average_ terms. "But do you want me to leave?"

America paused while pulling out a clean shirt to change into. "What?"

"Do you want me to go home?" England repeated, walking over to the dresser to snag a pair of pants. He didn't feel like changing his shirt right this minute.

America watched him for a second before laughing. It was forced. "Of course I do! The sooner I get rid of you, the better! I had to deal with you as a kid, after all!"

_Liar. _England studied the pants casually. "I never realized that you lie so much, America."

America paused again, surprised. "What?"

England tossed the pants to the floor. "You're lying. You lied when you told me you tossed your toy soldiers away as well."

He stiffened. "Y-you remember finding them?"

"Yes, I do." England turned and approached him. "Why would you lie to me?" He questioned.

America looked away. "I don't know."

"Even now you're lying." England said, frustrated.

"I'm not lying!"

"You are." He grabbed America's chin and forced him to look at him. America's cheeks turned pink, probably remembering yesterday. "Were you lying to me when you said you had an unrequited love for me as well?" This time America's face turned fully red. He stepped back and out of England's grip.

"Y-you remember that!"

"How could I forget?" He asked, stepping forward again. America took another step back and against the wall. England smirked. He had him cornered. "After all, you said something very important." America didn't answer but he looked nervous. But below that, he also looked a little hopeful. England wasn't going to let him down. He slammed his hands on either side of America's face. "You seem to think that I still consider you a child." He felt irritated that America thought that.

"That's because you do!" America said. "You always treat me like a child!"

"Well that thought had scattered quite a while back." He stated. "After all, you managed to take care of my child self well enough." England's eyes softened as he remembered how America had saved him from being hit by a car. "I consider you mature enough to do that, at least."

America frowned. "A thirteen year old can take care of a child if they have to."

"That's true. But a babysitter gets paid, do they not?" He placed a hand on America's cheek. America's eyes widened before they became hooded as England ran his thumb under America's eye.

* * *

><p>America's heart thudded in his chest and he leaned forward to bring their faces closer until their increased breathing intermingled together and their lips barely brushed as he said, "You'd better realize what you're doing, England."<p>

"Unlike you I can read the atmosphere, love." America's arms wrapped around England's waist and in a flash their positions were switched to have England pressed against the wall. The man would've noticed, but he became too busy as America's lips found his own in a flurry of need. England's one hand gripped the back of America's hair and the other his shirt as their lips opened and a battle for dominance began. America had a stronger sense of the kind of skills England possessed after yesterday's little incident and refused to lose this battle. England groaned as his mouth was invaded, allowing it this time.

"England." America murmured as he pulled away only to latch himself on England's neck and his hands slid easily in the opening on England's shirt to push the cloth away. England shuddered and lifted his chin to allow America more access, gasping. This was moving quickly, he recognized but he didn't feel the need to stop it. America's hand trailed down England's spine and pressed the man's hips forward. England understood and wrapped his legs around his waist as America's hands travelled to the elder nation's bottom to support him. England grabbed the back of America's head and yanked it. He wanted those lips.

America groaned and pressed forward more, tasting everything. England busied his hands that were aching to touch by unbuttoning the buttons he could reach on America's sleeping shirt. He only got about midway before his own body got in the way. He growled into America's mouth, displeased. America seemed to understand and pulled away from the wall. England gasped, startled and grabbed onto America's neck in fear of falling. America supported his weight and the two dropped onto the bed, bouncing lightly.

England unclasped his legs from America's waist and said, "Fuck, America. Warn me first." America dived to kiss a fiery trail down England's exposed chest, pausing as he reached the vertex of the shirt's neck.

"You wanted to move." He said meeting England's eyes and grinning. His eyes glittered with lusty joy. He was having the time of his life. England understood for if America had hidden his love for as long as he supposed he did then there was a reason to be so happy. He sat up and placed a chaste kiss on the man's lips before finishing his task from earlier. America took off the shirt and allowed it to drop to the floor before removing England's open shirt.

Their lips met again as England's arms wrapped tightly around America's neck and on drifted slightly down his back. America's knee came up and pressed his thigh into England's crotch, causing the man to gasp in pleasure. Shit, was he already that hard? He hadn't realized. America grinned at the sound and kissed the moan that tried to escape from the English man's lips as he rubbed against his crotch again. "That's payback from yesterday." He said.

England gave a withering glare. "I wasn't even in control of my actions, git." He brought his foot up to dig against America's own crotch, eliciting a groan from the man. He smirked. Apparently he wasn't the only one already extremely hard. "And _that_ was payback." America looked slightly irked and knocked the foot away before swiftly removing England's underwear. England's eyes widened at his sudden reveal and America smirked before it fell. His eyes traveled the expanse of England's exposed body slowly down and then back up. England frowned under his scrutiny and felt a little self-conscious. He didn't understand why he was so nervous about this kind of thing with America.

America's eyes finally found his again and he chuckled. England's face flared in anger. "What?" He demanded. If America was laughing at his size, there was no way in hell this was going to happen.

"It's just, it's kind of strange to know that the kid you've been taking care of grew into this." He motioned with his head to England's body and then planted a soft kiss on his lips. "It's kind of a cool feeling knowing he grew to be so beautiful."

England's face went from red with anger to red with embarrassment. How romantically cheesy! He looked away. "W-well now you know how I feel." America blinked and then looked at himself. His fingers trailed down the crevice of England's pectorals and slight abs and past his naval.

"I guess you're right." England's head snapped back as he felt those fingers brush rough hair and touch him. He gasped lightly at the touch as the fingers followed it to the tip and he bucked. America chuckled and went back down to follow the motion back up again. England's body again involuntarily bucked.

He glared. "Stop teasing!" America just laughed more, enjoying himself. He leaned forward again and caught England's lips. England bit the man's bottom lip to show his lack of appreciation towards the teasing touch. He liked the teasing, but he would rather have that hand be put to use in a more productive way. America, as if understanding (although that was impossible), wrapped his hand fully around England and began stroking him. England broke the kiss to tilt his head back loving the feel of America's slightly calloused hand on him. America took advantage of the open neck and made a hickey on it before proceeding to make another.

England's toes curled. "America." He gasped, his nails digging a little into America's back. "Fuck, America. Just like that." He murmured. He could feel his climax just moments away if America would just keep that pace up, but America had other plans. He stopped. England growled at him, glaring. America just shook his head and slipped his thumbs beneath the hem of his pants and boxers.

"Sorry England, but I can't wait anymore." He pulled off his last articles of clothing and tossed them. England's breathing thickened some at the sight. He hadn't paid attention to America's body as a child nor while he was a ghost. America was right, it was a strange but prideful feeling knowing that the child you raised grew into such a beautiful specimen.

England pushed America down and crawled on top of him to furiously kiss him, his lust renewed ten-fold. America wrapped his arms around England's back and slid both hands down to grope his ass, grinding their bodies together. "God, England." He breathed, blue eyes filled with want. England sat up and crawled to the edge of the bed to begin rifling through the drawers. He came up with the lube and turned back to America while uncapping it. Their eyes met each other and after a moment England decided what he wanted, squeezing some of the jelly onto his hand and coating his fingers. America sat forward more.

"What are you doing? I'm going to-" He reached for the tube, but England smacked his hand away.

"I'm doing it myself."

"What! But England-"

"Have you had sex with a man before?" He demanded. America paused.

"Well, no, but-"

"Then I'm not risking my pain if you improperly prepare me." He told him and spread his knees to reach between his thighs. He closed his eyes as he penetrated himself and grit his teeth as he entered a second finger quickly. America swallowed thickly, enraptured. England slid a third finger into himself and searched himself for the gland that would make this worth it. It didn't take him long, knowing his own body, and he shuddered in pleasure. He was moving quickly to stretch himself, but he had dealt with worse pain before and he knew that America had little patience.

America's fingers twitched, wanting to grab onto the hips in front of him. England was teasing him, he was sure of it. _God_ he looked magnificent with his face flushed with pleasure with his emerald eyes hazy with lust and his fingers inside of himself. America followed the sight of a bead of sweat from England's chest to his stomach before he couldn't wait any longer. He was going to explode if he didn't have England that moment.

England's eyes flew open as he was shoved backwards onto the bed and his fingers were removed. His time had run out. America's lips attached themselves to his greedily as the younger man groped for the lube. England refused to hand it to him and instead squirted the lube onto his own hand and wrapped it around America's arousal. America gasped at the cool shock of it and England took over the kiss as he covered his partner. After he felt that America was sufficiently lubricated, he wiped the excess off onto the bed and tossed the tube to the side.

America grabbed England's thighs and lifted them up. He met England's eyes and smiled. "You know I love you, right?"

"You practically screamed it at me yesterday, love." England stated but smiled back.

"'Cause I don't want this to be a onetime thing." His face turned serious. England chuckled.

"What kind of man do you think I am? I don't have one night stands with people I care about." He shifted his hips. "Now do hurry up. I don't know how much longer I can take." America nodded and pressed his lips to England's as he slowly began to slide himself inside of the older man. England rolled his eyes at the caution. He wasn't a virgin, after all. His legs wrapped around America's hips and he forced America's hips forward, impaling himself fully with a groan of pain and pleasure.

"Fuck, England!" America moaned, his head on England's shoulder. His body trembled lightly.

"Don't hesitate, America. You're not going to hurt me." He told him, wiggling a little as sparks of pleasure as America brushed against his prostate. America sat up more to kiss him and grabbed England's hips.

"I'll hold you to that, England." He warned him and pulled out almost all of the way before thrusting back in swiftly. England's back arched with a cry as America hit right where he needed to.

"Oh god!" He screamed as it happened again. His arms wrapped around America's neck as America picked the pace up. "Yes! America!"

"Alfred…" America gasped between a thrust.

"What?" England asked, pausing.

"Alfred." America repeated, pressing a kiss to England's ear as he whispered into it.

England pushed his head away and glared heatedly. "Are you calling another man's name while you're with me?" He demanded, furious. Someone was going to die if that was true.

America blinked, pausing his thrusting. "No, no!" He smiled. "It's my name. Alfred. Alfred F. Jones." England stared at him, shocked. This was the first time anyone was telling him their human name. America trusted him that much. That 'F' seemed a bit pointless, though.

"Alfred." England said. America's eyes widened a little and he kissed him furiously.

"Again." He whispered with a thrust. England groaned.

"Alfred." He repeated. America kissed him again.

"What's your name, England?" He questioned, looking about ready to eat his partner. England smirked, wondering why he would want to continue to talk in such a state.

"Arthur. My name is Arthur Kirkland." He told him.

"Arthur." America mimicked. England's eyes widened and a shudder ran through him, feeling the power his own name had over him. It felt great hearing it from America's lips. America leaned into his ear and began thrusting into him again. "Arthur!" He gasped and England clung to America feeling completely exposed for the first time in a long time.

He felt his end approaching quickly now that they had sped up and clung tighter to America for an anchor. He could only hear the sounds of love-making and America calling his name. England found himself answering the calls with America's own name. He opened his eyes to see America above him, his face dripping with sweat and his eyes squeezed tightly shut in concentration. His eyes then snapped open and focused on him, glimmering with an emotion England could only classify as love. "Arthur." He said and England couldn't take it anymore and he climaxed with a cry, his back arching. America's eyes squeezed shut again and pulled England as close as he could as he released as well. The two were silent with their breaths deep as they came down from the highs of their climax and America came to a natural stop before pulling out of his lover and rolling over next to him.

* * *

><p>"Damn." America finally said after a long moment of silence as they gathered themselves again. He turned his head to look at England who met his look. He grinned. "Good?"<p>

England flushed a little and looked away. "I suppose." He told him, not wanting to admit just how happy he was. This man knew his human name. He had power over him. But England also knew America's human name.

"It was strange taking care of you when you were a kid, you know. You're a handful." He tucked his arms under his head. England sat up and looked himself over. He wanted a shower.

"_I'm _a handful? It came from you spoiling the child so much." He informed him.

"I didn't spoil you!" America denied.

England rolled his eyes. "You allowed him to have a unicorn doll that was quite obviously for little girls, you allowed him to bathe with you and sleep with you whenever he wanted, and he wouldn't have attacked Japan if you hadn't allowed him to think that you had to entertain him every second of the day." He told him.

"Hey, I'm new at the whole 'raising a kid' thing! And I let you bathe and sleep with me because you were just a kid and it was easier to bathe you when you were in the tub with me! And I didn't know you thought of it that way that I was 'yours' or something! Also, why are you speaking as if he wasn't you?" He sat up.

"That's because I was more of a ghost outside of the body. I had no control over the child." He then remembered something and turned to America with a frown. "How long have you had those nightmares, America? And I never knew that when I was supporting the Confederacy for a while that it was actually a…whole new country."

America's eyes darkened a little. "I didn't realize you would remember such a thing." England scooted closer to him and placed a hand on his cheek.

"I saw you wake up more times to vomit or cry than I would care to recount." He admitted. America looked away. "Is it true what Canada said, about your nightmares starting up whenever you and I don't meet for a long period of time?" America didn't answer. England turned his head back to face him. "Answer me, love."

"Look, I don't exactly want to talk about it, but yeah. Occasionally the nightmares will start up whenever I don't see you." America answered grudgingly.

"Is that why you invade my house on some occasions?"

"Yeah."

England sighed and pulled America down into a kiss. "You should've told me. You're not the only one who has nightmares, just like Prussia said. We all have them."

"I didn't know that you were the trigger, though." America wrapped his arms around England's waist and kissed him again.

"Anytime they start up again, then come to visit me." England told him. "And I'll try to visit you more."

America grinned. "You'd better, considering you're my boyfriend!"

He blushed a little. "Well, yes."

"Also," America pressed his lips against England's neck, "what about you moving in with me, hm? You were insistent before."

"I-I was a child!" England objected. America just laughed and tackled him down onto the bed.

"I'll just have to tell your boss that you're going to be living here from now on!"

"Alfred!" England reprimanded. America sobered up a little at his name before he smiled gently.

"Arthur, I love you."

England turned his head away. "Jeez, I love you too." He murmured.

**A/N: Jeez, I just do not know how to end stories. =_=; Oh well. Sorry for a crappy ending, but I hope you enjoyed the story over all! Once again, thanks for staying with me! I have an idea that I may pursue for the next story, but I don't really know. Like I mentioned, any ideas and I might do them. :D**

Thank you!


End file.
